The Road Less Traveled By
by jbird2352
Summary: Au about Gohan's life after the cell games. what choices will he make in life? in this fic Gohan is a little rougher and is not the naïve person that he was in the original animated show. Watch how he changes and learns from the world. (I do not own Dragon Ball Z)
1. Chapter 1

The road less traveled by

(2 months after the cell games)

Things could not have been worse in the son family home. Chi Chi was still devestated that goku deided to stay dead. Chio Chi was in depression. She ate just enough o get by. She also stayed in her room most of the day and only came out long enough to cook dinner for gohan. Gohan tried everything he could to help her but nothing worked. she even stopped caring about gohans studies. Gohan, after realizing there was nothing he cold do to help his mother, trained most of the day. Gohan trained a lot because it kept his mind off of his father not being there physically and his mother not being there mentally. Gohan just came inside from his regular morning training when he see's his mom walking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom how are you feeling." Asked the demi saiyan.

"Mommy feels a little better gohan. I'm just getting a glass of water." Gohan then senses something in his mother.

"ummmm mom i think you should go to the doctor or let bulma check you out or something. I don't want to scare you but i sense another ki inside you." Chi Chi then stopped and starred off into space thinking of what her son said until she undersood what it meant.

" Gohan i think i may be pregnant. i:ll go to the doctor and find out for sure if am or not." Gohan was speechless and just nodded and proceeded with his training with thoughts of becoming a big brother.

After a few days, Chi Chi's suspicions were confirmed when she got her test results back. After the shock of chi chi being pregnant died down the son home was filled with happiness. Chi Chi started looking healthier but she still wasn't to her old normal self. she would eat more but she would still cry over the loss of her husband. She still let gohan train as much as he want as long as he promised to at least study on the days where he took a break from training.

7 months later

Gohan was out in the woods training when he heard his mother scream. He rushed back to his house and saw his mom on sitting on the chair with a pained expression on her face.

"Mom whats wrong?" Gohan started to look really worried.

" My water broke gohan. I need you to take me to a hospital." screamed out chi chi.

after a quick ride to the hospital, and a quick call to bulma, chi chi was in labor while gohan was in the waiting room. While gohan was waiting with a concerned look, bulma made her entrance along with krillin.

"Hey gohan how's your mom doing?" asked bulma.

"I'm not sure bulma she's been in there a long time i hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she is fine kid" said krillin

"Is anyone else coming?" gohan asked when he noticed the lack of z fighters.

"No gohan. vegeta refused to come so the almighty prince is training like always. Yamcha had a baseball game. we couldn't get up with tien, chiaoutzu, or piccolo and it would take to long for master roshi and oolong to get here by air craft so they just stayed home." said bulma

Just then Chi Chi's life force was dropping and gohan could sense it. He rushed in the back to see the doctors trying keep chi chi stable. Gohan rushed up to her.

"Hey kid you have to leave you'll only get in the doctors way." said one of the nurses

" Go... Gohan i want ... you to be ...be... strong for... your ba..baby... brother and na...na...name him go...ten. And always remember i...i... love you and youuu made...made me proud." After saying this Chi Chi passed away. Gohan was in tears and the nurses rushed him out of the room.

" Gohan what happened? why did you rush in there like that?" asked bulma.

gohan lowered his head and mumbled " Mom didn't make it bulma she's dead."

bulma wrapped gohan in her arms and told him everything would be ok. They were both crying their eyes out. Bulma handled everything from there after a few hours they were able to leave. After krillin left gohan got in the air craft with bulma. Gohan didn't speak until they landed at capsule corps.

"Bulma i think im gonna take goten and head on home for now."

"Gohan i really think you should stay here. You need someone to take care of you two and i'm the only one with enough room and money to be able to."

"No bulma. I don't want to be burden and i want goten to grow up in the same surroundings and home that i did. i promise i'll take care of him and i promise to visit at least once a month."

bulma didn't want to give in but she could see gohan wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay gohan but only if you promise me you will ask for help when you need it."

Gohan nodded "oh and bulma can you make me a gravity chamber so i can continue my training?"

"Of course i will gohan. I'll have it done before you know it."

"Thanks bulma i'll see you soon." and with that gohan took off towards Mt. Paozu.


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan and Vegeta

Chapter 2: Gohan and vegeta

Its been eight months since Chi Chi passed and since goten was born. Gohan was great with goten. No trouble has stirred up yet. Gohan made sure goten was well taken care of. When he needed money he would put on the outfit that he wore at the cell games, turn super saiyan and enter the tournaments as the delivery boy. He had more than enough money in for clothes for himself and goten, diapers, and everything the two of them needed. He also grew fruits and vegetables near his house. When he wasn't taking care of goten then he was in his gravity chamber that he got from bulma seven months ago. His power grew exponentially. He mastered his super saiyan 2 state and was only getting stronger. He also worked on different techniques that he saw the other z fighters use. He learned the special beam cannon, solar flare, distructo disk, tri beam, multi form, and the spirit ball technique. Right now gohan needs an update with stronger gravity to his gravity chamber so he decided to pay bulma a visit.

"Thanks again for updating the gravity room for me bulma."

"Don't mention it kid. You know you're like a son to me. So how have you been? I haven't seen you since i gave you in a few months."

"We've been good bulma. Goten already took his first steps and said he first words."

" Man what a smart kid, so what was his first word?"

Gohan then got a faraway look on his face. "he said dada. When he gets a certain age i'll tell him the truth about our parents and that he is really my brother, but that day isn't gonna happen anytime soon. So how is trunks doing?"

"Oh trunks is doing okay. it's good that the little ones will have each other while growing up."

"Yeah hopefully they will have a great childhood and no threats come anytime soon. But even if a threat comes i will stop it. I will make sure these two never have to jump until a battle for their life or a battle for earth if i can help it. I don't want them to be like me.

Bulma looked sad after what she heard, but before she could respond a yell rang through capsule corps.

"WOMAN! THE GR IS BROKEN! COME IN HERE AND FIX IT!" Yelled vegeta.

"MY NAME IS BULMA! AND I HAVE HELP GOHAN WITH SOMETHING FIRST SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!" bulma screamed back.

vegeta then entered the room that bulma and gohan was in. " Woman I don't care about the kakkarots brat. I am the prince of all saiyans and what i need comes first."

"Cool it vegeta it will only be a few hours at most and then i can fix your gr."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO FOR A FEW HOURS IF I CANT TRAIN!"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHILE DON'T YOU FIGURE SOMETHING OUT." and with that bulma walked out the room.

vegeta then turned to gohan. "Brat we will spar i want to see just how much you slacked off.

_It looks like the ki blocker bulma made me works. vegeta can't even tell i've been training intensly since the cell games. _Thought gohan

Flash Back: 2 weeks after the cell games

"Gohan i got the ki blocker ready for you but why do you need it." asked a confused bulma.

"Well bulma i want to train but i don't want everyone to know how strong i get, especially vegeta. If vegeta see's how strong i'll get he'll do everything he can to get stronger and train his head off. He would spend so much time in the gravity room you would never see him. And on top of that he would bug me to spar with him all the time so he can see how he measures up. If i let him think i've been slacking off then he won't care to spar and he'll leave me alone. To put it short it makes everyone elses lives easier."

Bulma thought about it for a minute and looked at gohan. "Yeah i guess you're right but if you keep it on all the time the others will notice your ki disappeared and get worried."

Gohan thought for a while then looked at bulma "I guess you're right. Do you think you can make another one that constantly outputs the same amount of ki that i output now?

"Sure i can. who do you think you're talking too. I am a genius you know. I'll have it done in a few hours so just wait here."

Flash Back Over

"sorry vegeta i haven't trained since the cell games. It wouldn't be much of a fight at all if i fight you." _well it's not a total lie it wouldn't be much of a fight _thought gohan.

"Well then brat it looks like we will just spar in our base forms." sneered vegeta.

Gohan then scowled but knew he wouldn't get out of this so just decided to go with it. " okay whatever you say prince of 3 halfbreeds". gohan sarcastically remarks.

Vegeta scowled "Watch how you talk to me brat now lets go." vegeta then flew off.

"Whatever" gohan muttered and raced off to find bulma.

"Hey bulma do you mind watching goten while i spar with veggie head".

"Sure gohan have fun and try not to hurt him too badly."

gohan then took off his ki blocker and ki duplicator and lowered his ki to what it was at the cell games. "I'm gonna leave these here bulma i don't want them to break in my spar." with that he flew off and met vegeta in the rocky deserted terrain for his spar with vegeta.

"It's about time you got here brat!" vegeta's scowl then turned into a smirk. " Are you ready to get your ass handed to you halfbreed." vegeta then got into his trademark stance.

"How are you so sure you're gonna win vegeta? I was stronger then you at the cell games and my father already beat you once and you know what they say like father like son." gohan said while slipping in his stance.

fuming vegeta shot off and threw a punch as hard as he could at gohans face. Gohan moved his head from side to the side and dodged the incoming flurries vegeta sent his way. Gohan then responded by sending a few flurries of punches at vegeta but vegeta dodged and blocked them all. Vegeta then broke away and sent a few ki blasts at gohan. Said demi saiyan knocked them all away but when he knocked away the last one vegeta came from behind and threw an uppercut at gohans kidney. Gohan reeled in pain and hit vegeta across the face with a roundhouse kick. The two saiyans then glared at each other.

"Well well not bad, but if you have continued you're training then you wouldn't be as pathetic as you are now. What a waste of saiyan blood." snarled vegeta

"Are you here to talk or fight? I have better things to do than listen to you rant about dumb shit!" gohan said back.

vegeta was suprised. _The brat never thought cursed before and he never talked back to me like that. Guess losing his parents made him more of a man than i gave him credit for. He's not the soft little boy he once was. _thought vegeta "Lets continue then." and with that vegeta started his assult on the boy.

Gohan crossed both his arms to his chest and block an incoming blow from vegeta. He then fazed out and back in behind vegeta and threw a kick at vegeta's head only to go through an after image. Vegeta then came behind gohan and attempted a double axe hammer down on gohans head only for him to faze out. this continued for a little while until gohan landed a hit on vegeta and sent him crashing into the ground creating a medium sized crater. Gohan then sent some ki blasts down at vegeta. vegeta emerged out of the crater with his clothes tore up and gave a confused glance, then charged right back at gohan. While vegeta was fighting he was thinking about the spar so far

_How the hell did this half breed stay so strong without training? I should be mopping the floor with him. There's no way to he was just relaxing for the last 18 months he had to do be doing some kind of training. I haven't sensed him training at all unless... THATS IT! The sneaky brat has been training in secret and he has my woman helping him. Thats why she couldn't fix my gr she's helping him with his training equipment and now he's showing me the ultimate disrespect by hiding his power from me! I'll make him draw his power out one way or another. _thought vegeta.

vegeta then turned super saiyan and kicked gohan threw a mountain. Gohan came out enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY SPARRING IN BASE FORMS" yelled an angry gohan.

"WELL WHY ARE YOU HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING THE WHOLE TIME SINCE THE CELL GAMES AND THEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO HIDE YOUR TRUE BOWR FROM ME." yelled an equally enraged vegeta.

"What i do in my time is of no concern to you. you are not my father I don't have to tell you if i'm training or not. Its NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

_one more push and i'll see his true power._ thought vegeta. " You're right about one thing, I'm not your dad because im still alive."

Gohan was so angry he burst into super saiyan and gave a glare that could rival vegeta's. "What did you say?" gohan said in a cold voice.

_If this doesn't get him mad I don't know what will_. thought vegeta "You heard me brat. In fact the only reason you've been training and not studying is because your bitch of a mother kicked the bucket."

That was it. That was all gohan needed to power up to his fullest in super saiyan but gohan wasn't done there. He ascended to super saiyan 2 and let out a vicious roar while still powering up.

Vegeta was standing there with his jaw on the ground. The amount of power gohan was producing was astounding. "Maybe I took it too far." vegeta muttered to himself while preparing his self for the onslaught he knew would come.

Piccolo was meditating at the waterfall until he sensed gohans power sky rocket with vegeta's ki in the same area.

"Looks like vegeta did something to piss off gohan. I wonder what?" piccolo said to himself. He then took off towards the saiyans.

All the other z warriors were thinking the same thing and decided to see what was going on.

Gohan finally finished powering up and vegeta feared for his life. Gohan then shot off towards vegeta and sent a punch to his face breaking said saiyans jaw. Before vegeta could land gohan kicked him in the sky and delivered several flurries of punches and kicks vegeta's way. Vegeta was getting tossed around like a rag doll and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. Vegeta had internal bleeding, a broken arm, a cracked cranium, a broken leg, and bruises, cuts and gashes everywhere. After gohan was done with him he threw his motionless bloody body to the ground and prepared a blast to finish him off. Just as he was about to throw it the z fighters arrive on the scene and are startled to see vegeta in the state he's in and gohan in a fit of rage.

Piccolo was the first to talk. "Gohan you have to calm down whatever vegeta said or did is not worth you killing him over."

krillin decided to say something since gohan still didn't release the blast. "Gohan you have to cool it. what would your mom or dad if they saw you acting like this."

that brought gohan out of his rage and he dropped back down to his base level. "Sorry guys i guess i got a little carried away."

"It's okay gohan just tell us what it was that got you so angry." said yamcha.

"Vegeta said something bad about both my dead parents lets just leave it at that" said a still angry gohan. "Can one of you take him back to capsule corp i refuse to help that arrogant bastard." and with that gohan flew off.

Piccolo picked up vegeta and headed towards capsule corp with krillin following while the rest of the z fighters went back to their homes.

Once gohan got to capsule corps he ran in to find bulma. He found goten first with trunks and bulma's parents. He quickly snatched up gohan and walked off to find bulma leaving a confused Mr. and Mrs. Breifs and a giggling trunks. Gohan finally found bulma in her lab and grabbed his ki blocker and ki duplicator while bulma looked at him with a confused glance.

"Hey Bulma can i have the Gravity chamber now I'm ready to go home and blow off some more steam."

"Sure gohan but what's wrong with you? why do you look so angry?" bulma said as she threw him the capsule his gravity chamber was in.

"just have vegeta answer your questions." gohan said as he caught the capsule. "Thanks for your help bulma but i have to go." gohan then rushes out of capsule corps and takes off in the air.

bulma just looked on with confusion and curiosity. "I wonder what that was about." said bulma as piccolo and krillin walked in with vegeta. Bulma was shocked at the sight of her husband and was really worried. "What happened to vegeta guys? Why is he so beat up? Did gohan do this? why would he..." thats when piccolo cut her off

"Enough!" he said in a gruff voice. "Vegeta said something about gohans parents and it was bad enough to send gohan over the edge and do this to him. We don't know what he said but if we arrived 15 seconds later than we did then vegeta would be dead right now. I didn't want to give him this senzu bean until we got him to you. So lets see what vegeta did to get gohan so angry." piccolo then proceeded to give vegeta the senzu bean and he awoken with a start.

"VEGETA WHAT DID YOU DO TO GOHAN TO GET HIM ALL ANGRY!" screamed bulma.

vegeta then told them everything that happened with him and gohan. piccolo and bulma both had a scowl on their faces and krillin had a look of disgust on his. Bulma was the first to say something to him.

"VEGETA YOU ARE SO CRUEL DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS OR A HEART. HE JUST LOST BOTH HIS PARENTS IN LESS THAN 2 YEARS. AND ON TOP OF THAT HE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF AN INFANT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT JUST TO MAKE HIM MAD! YOU WENT TO FAR THIS TIME YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO GOHAN. YOU ALSO GET 1 MONTH ON THE COUTCH."

Vegeta then spoke up "I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO THAT HALFBREED AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME.

bulma then had a look of pure evil on her face. "OH YEAH? WELL THE GRAVITY ROOM IS STILL BROKEN AND I WILL NOT FIX IT FOR 2 WEEKS AND IM GONNA ADD 1 WEEK FOR EVERY MINUTE IF YOU DON'T APOLOGISE."

vegeta then wore a shocked expression on his face. " You wouldn't dare" he said after getting his self together.

"Well thats 1 minute you wasted so now i wont fix the gr for 3 weeks! do you wanna make it four?"

vegeta grunted and flew off towards gohans energy signal.

krillin decided to go home after the argument and piccolo followed vegeta to make sure another fight didn't happen.

Vegeta found gohan training to the max in his updated Gravity chamber. He saw gohan doing all the other z warriors moves to take down his training bots. Gohan finished the last bot with a destructo disk and turned off the gravity. He proceeded to walk outside to where he sensed the power levels of vegeta and his mentor.

"What do you want vegeta? gohan asked in a cold voice.

vegeta then took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "Gohan i said what i said to get you angry because i wanted to see your true power, but i went to far and for that i apologize."

To say gohan was shocked was an understatement, but he didn't dare interupt.

"We are the last of a dying race so we shouldn't be fighting with each other all the time. I was angry that you chose to hide your power from everyone. You are a saiyan you should be proud of your power. Show your pride in yourself. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, you are the strongest being in the universe and you will only get stronger. I will not force you to but i would like for you to spar with me at least once a week. I saw you use the others moves while you were training and i would like to teach you some of my moves along with the history of the saiyan race. Do you accept?"

Gohan was still speechless and was only able to nod his head

"Good so i will see you on this day next week at 7am don't be late or you'll regret it. And if you tell anyone about this conversation you will be seeing your parents alot sooner than you think." and with that vegeta took off.

gohan just chuckled and smiled "did you hear that piccolo it looks like vegeta isn't as hateful and mean as we thought."

"Yeah he's really changed. Are you gonna be okay kid?" asked a concerned piccolo

"Yeah piccolo i'll be just fine." gohan responded.

Piccolo then flew off and gohan went inside to get some well deserved rest. For the first time in a while gohan had a peaceful sleep dreaming of the future and that its open to many possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3: Bojack Unbound

Chapter 3: Gohan's space adventure

(in this fic bojack didn't come to earth and he is going to be stronger than cell but not by much. The only one who will meet bojack in this fic is gohan.)

_(Thoughts)_

**(saiyago)**

(2 Years later)

Gohan is now 14years old. Right now gohan is training in his gravity chamber while a 3 year old goten was watching in the observation deck. Goten is a splitting image of goku. He also acts just like him. Gohan has refused to train goten until he is at least around the age of 5. He also promised to make sure goten will study around the age of 6 or 7 but he will learn with his age group instead of years ahead like he did. Gohan explained to goten that they were brothers and that both of their parents are in otherworld, but goten still calls gohan his dad since gohan acts just like a father to him. Gohan now has his hair down to his mid back and grew a little taller. His voice also started to get a little deeper. His tail grew back and he has trained it to feel no pain when it is grabbed. His attitude is starting to get a little like vegetas due to the fact that he is around the saiyan prince so often. During the past two years vegeta taught gohan the gallick gun, final flash, and the fake moon ball techniques. Vegeta also helped him control his oozaru form. He also taught the young saiyan about his history and saiyago (the saiyan langage). After gohan finished his sessions with vegeta he would be in the lab with bulma helping her with a project they have been working on for a few years.

(2 years ago about 1 month after the vegeta and gohan fight)

"Hey bulma can i ask you a favor?" asked gohan

"sure kid as long as it is resonable" said bulma

"Do you think you can help be build a spaceship?"

"sure but why would you need one? Where do you plan on going?"

"I want to be able to go to a barren planet so i can use my full power and test my limits. If i do it here then i risk the possibility to damage earth."

"Well when you put it that way i'll be happy to help you, but it may take a while. Business has picked up in the last few months and capsule corps is as busy as ever."

"Okay thanks bulma i guess i'll get going then." and with that gohan flew off.

(Present time)

Gohan walks out of the gravity chamber with goten following.

"Goten lets go inside so we can pack your things. You're gonna be staying with aunt bulma for a few weeks." says gohan.

Goten gets a sad look on his face. " But daddy i don't want you to leave me."

"Goten i'm not gonna leave you forever i'll be only be gone for 2 weeks at the most. I need to leave. I want to be strong enough to protect you so you never have to fight for your life like i had to. I want you to have a normal life and childhood. Well as normal as can be."

"But daddy I'm gonna be soooooooo bored!" complained goten

Gohan then smiled at his little brother. "Don't worry goten, you'll have trunks to keep you company. And you can alway prank vegeta." gohan chuckled.

Goten then started giggling. "yea you're right we can have fun with uncle veggie."

"Thats the spirit now lets finish packing."

(1 hour later )

At capsule corps.

"Well are you ready to blast off into space?" asked bulma

" I sure am, I can't wait to finally get to use my full power." said a excited gohan.

Just then vegeta came around the corner. **(gohan be sure to watch your back out there. There are many threats out there but im sure you can handle yourself. You are a saiyan after all, and the strongest one at that.) **vegeta said in saiyago.

**(of course my prince. Don't worry i will be careful and if any threat dares cross my path i'll make sure to make an example out of them) **gohan responded with a smirk

Bulma took this time too cut in. "I hate when you two talk in that language. How am i suppose to know whats going on if i can't understand you.

"Thats the point of it woman. I don't want you in my business so much when i talk to the brat." responded vegeta

"Ughhh you know sometimes I don't know why i bother with you vegeta."

gohan took this time to intervene. "Bulma promise me you will take good care of goten he's all i have left other than granpa ox."

"Don't worry brat the woman will take good care of the runt." said vegeta

Just then goten came running into gohans arms. "Bye daddy im gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too goten, but promise me you'll be good for aunt bulma and uncle veggie." Vegeta snorted when he heard the nickname he oh so hated.

"I promise daddy. Come back soon okay."

" You got it squirt. I'll be back as soon as i can." and with that gohan got into his ship. Bulma showed him everything he needed to know before hand so he already knew how to work everything, and he knew where everything was. So gohan blasted off into space.

(On Gohans space ship)

Gohan was meditating when he sensed something deep within himself. _I know there is another level past a super saiyan 2. I can feel the power, but I'm afraid i'll hurt something or someone if i let it out. I didn't want to lie to everyone but i couldn't tell them that there is a level beyond super saiyan 2 without being 100 percent sure that there is. i also don't want vegeta to get upset that i reached another level before he even reached super saiyan 2. He's so close to it. He just needs the right motivation to bring it out like i had at the cell games. But how can i get him so angry that he will transform. I'll have to think of it when the time comes, but right now i want some exercise. _Thought gohan

Gohan was training in his space ship at the moment waiting to get to the planet where he would test his abilities, when a beep in the main room went off. Gohan went to go check it out.

"Awesome! that must be the planet."

"5 Minutes until planets atmosphere is reached. Please Buckle up." The computer stated

"Well i better find my seat. I don't want to get hurt before i start training."

The ship landed and gohan took a look around.

"Its like the entire planet is a barren Wasteland. There is absolutely no life on this planet which makes it the best planet to train all out on."

Gohan then transformed to his super saiyan 2 state and raised his power up to full power. He basked in his full power loving the feeling then dropped down to his meditative state. He searched for the power he always felt, and when he felt it he tried to bring it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." gohan screamed from the top of his lungs while pulling out the incredible power he felt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The planet was shaking from gohans power and everyone around the universe could feel that amount of power Gohan was putting out.

(Back on Earth)

Vegeta was training in his gravity room when he felt the most incredible power he has ever felt.

"What is that? I never felt anything like that! It even puts gohans power to shame! Wait a minute?" vegeta then closes his eyes and concentrates then his eyes pop open in suprise."THAT IS GOHAN!" At this time vegeta felt a little mad and jelous that gohan has surpassed him by so much, but he also felt pride that a fellow saiyan that he has helped train in the past 2 years has become so powerful.

(The Waterfall)

Piccolo was meditating when he felt a power like none he has sensed before. "What is that. That could be dangerous if it comes to earth. I never felt anything this strong before but it feels familiar. THATS GOHANS POWER." piccolo sweat dropped and hoped everything was going well for gohan.

(kame house)

krillin and master roshi both stopped what they were doing when they sensed the high powerlevel.

"Krillin what is that i can't quite get a fix on who that power belongs to."

" i..i... i don't believe it! its... its gohan. said a super suprised krillin.

"hmmm like father like son i suppose." said master roshi

"Yeah i suppose you're right." stated the monk.

(OtherWorld)

(In this fic chi chi only kept her body in otherworld because goku has some credit and some favors that yemma owed him. Also kingkai, bubbles, and gregory were wished back along with his planet. But right now they were at grand kai's place so goku could train)

Goku was training but everyone in other world stopped training when they sensed gohans energy.

"Man i didn't know we could feel powers all the way in other world." said goku

" uhhh goku thats your sons energy everyone is sensing and it seems he surpassed you a great deal."

"Yeah and he did it all by himself too. Im so proud of him." said a proud goku

(supreme kai's planet)

"Kibito do you feel that." said shin

"Yes master what do you think it is? its impossible to feel mortals energy from here."

"I guess you're right kibito. lets keep searching for majin buu."

(Bojacks Spaceship)

"Bojack there is a huge powerlevel in the north quadrant."

"Take us too it bujin i want to see who holds this kind of power. said Bojack

(Back to gohan)

Gohans hair started growing until it reached the back of his knees. His eyebrows disappeared, and his forhead bulged out a little like a cavemans. He finally stopped screaming and just stood there in the crater he created with his power.

"So this is it. The next super saiyan level. Man this is incredible! I never felt this powerful. now i just need to train this form." Gohan said in a deeper voice than usual, but before he could continue to train gohan passed out. His body was not able to handle all of that energy at once.

(12 Hours Later)

Gohan awoken and tried to remember what happened.

"Oh i remember now. I reached the next level, and i made the mistake of using the full power of the new level without ever training it. Man Super Saiyan 3 sure takes alot out of you. I must of been out for a while, but at least all my energy returned. Now its time to train my new form." gohan said to himself.

(2 weeks later)

"Well it looks like i trained this form enough where my power can't threaten the earth. I guess its time to leave this planet now." Just then gohan felt 5 power levels heading towards the planet but he wasn't worried because he was much stronger. 4 of the power levels one the ship felt evil but 1 didn't feel so evil. Soon a space ship landed about 50 miles away from gohan so he raced off to go meet whoever was in the ship. When he got closer he saw 4 beings walk out the ship.

"Stay where you are and bow before the master Bojack." yelled bujin

"Who are you guys? and who is bojack?" yelled gohan

Bojack then walked out. "I am bojack and this is my crew Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangy, and who might you be boy?"

"I am son gohan, and why did you land on this planet its nothing here?

"Why we landed here is

"Why we landed here is of no concern to you but if you must know i'm hunting down a very high powerlevel my radar picked up on this planet about 2 weeks ago. You wouldn't happen to know whose power that was would you?" asked bojack

" What do you plan to do once you find the power."

"You ask to many questions. Maybe i should just beat the answers out of you." Exclaimed Bojack " Kogu beat this boy within an inch of his life. Maybe then he will answer my questions."

kogu then launched an assult at gohan but gohan was prepared and dodged every blow kogu threw. When kogu tried to go for an uppercut to gohans chin fazed out of view and fazed back in behind kogu and kicked him straight in the air. Gohan then continued his assult and punched kogu to the left while he was still in the air. Kogu was then kicked in his spine breaking it on contact and leaving kogu unable to fight anymore. Gohan knew he couldn't play around with these guys, he already made that mistake at the cell games, but he also didn't want to kill them so his plan was to make sure they can't fight any more and hopefully they'll change their ways. Bojack was pissed and charged up a blast. Gohan prepared himself to deflect it until he realized the blast wasn't for him. The blast went straight at kogu and disintigrated him right on the spot.

"WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN MAN, HE COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF ANYMORE!" Screamed Gohan.

"Exactly! If he was too weak to defend himself then I don't need him. Bujin, Zangya, Bido attack this brat!" Screamed Bojack

The three powered up and took off towards gohan, although Zangya was a little hesitant she still attacked. Gohan quickly burst into super saiyan and defended himself against his attackers. Bido attacked head on throwing a punch at the demi saiyan. Said saiyan moved his head to the left, but as he did this Zangya tried to sweep his feet off the ground, but gohan just jumped into the sky away from them. Bujin came from above and tried to hammer gohan to the ground, but he only hit an after image. Gohan then appeared behind bujin and knocked him to the ground with a kick to the back of his head. Zangya and Bido flew up and tried to attack but Gohan blocked both attacks and punched Zangya to the ground making her own crater. Gohan then punched Bido in his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and doubling him over. Bido was punched to the ground forming his own crater. All 3 got up a little sore and groggy and were about to continue with an assult until Gohan started talking.

"You Guys know you're outmatched. Why don't you just leave. I don't want to hurt or kill you but i won't hesitate to if you keep attacking."

"Silence you fool they know if they give up then i will kill them. They will either die to me or die to you." Stated bojack.

"then how about me and you fight. If you win you get to carry on with what you were doing, but if i win you let these 3 go free." offered gohan

This only amused Bojack. "Why do you care about these 3? They're nothing to you. You don't even know them. Why would you fight for their freedom?"

"Because its not right. You have no right to enslave them and make them fight for their lives just because you're to scared to fight a teenage boy on your own you coward." Responded gohan

To say Bojack was pissed was an understatement, but before he could respond bujin used his psychic threads to hold gohan still while Bido attacked him head on. Bido's attacks were not doing much to damage gohan but the psychic threads were slowly draining his energy. While this was happening Zangya just starred at what was happening. She was thinking about what Gohan said. She was tired of serving Bojack and wanted nothing but to escape from him. But she was too terrified of his power. She decided that now was her chance to finally get away from bojack and rushed off into the ongoing battle.

Gohan dropped out of his super saiyan state after having more of his energy drained and was furious with himself. _Why didn't I just take these guys out when i had the chance now i can't get out of this hold. _Gohan was trying to think of a strategy until he felt the hold on him was released. _What happened? _Gohan thought to himself. He then saw Zangya fighting bujin.

"Zangya what has gotten into you! Why are you fighting me? We are suppose to kill the boy!" yelled an angry Bujin.

"I don't want to be under the command of Bojack any more! I rather be free! If you still want to serve under him then you are signing your own death warrant!" screamed Zangya.

Bido then rushed over and kicked Zangya away from bujin. " You betrayed your team. You signed your own death warrant. Gohan then took this time to intervine and attacked Bujin and Bido knocking them back into the ground. He then rushed over to Zangya.

"Are you Okay?" asked a concerned gohan.

"I'm fine but you need to watch yourself. Bojack is not an easy win." said Zangya.

After she said this bujin used his psychic threads on gohan again and bido kicked Zangya away. Then bojack decided to appear.

"Leave the traitor bitch to me. I'm gonna show her just why you never cross bojack." Bojack then unleashed a devastating attack on Zangya. He kicked her up in the air and punched her back down. Once she stood up he punched her in her stomach causing her to double over. He then gave her a knee to the chin and grabbed her hair with his left hand to keep her standing. He started to punch her in the face repeatedly until blood was flowing from her face. While this was going on bido was beating a defenseless gohan while bujin had him in his threads. After beating on gohan Bido lifted his head and made him watch the onslaught Bojack was unleashing on zangya. Gohans eyes then snapped open and rage was starting to fill his body.

"NO! STOP THIS!" screamed gohan as flashbacks of when vegeta was getting the beating of his life from frieza and when he himself got the beating of a lifetime from cell.

Bojack just laughed at gohan. "Oh you don't like this? well then you're gonna just have to stop me hahahahahahaha. Does this anger you? well? Does it? Bojack said as he continued to make zangya suffer.

Full rage then filled gohan "I SAID STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Gohan then transformed into super saiyan 2, but he didn't stop there. He went all the way to his new super saiyan 3 form. Bujin and Bido tried to attack but gohan took bujins head of with one chop to his neck. He then kicked Bido in half with one kick. He then turned his death glare towards Bojack. Bojack transformed into his strongest form. His body bulked up and turned green. He held Zangya in front of him so Gohan wouldn't attack him, but gohan fazed behind him and punched a hole in his back an his fist went out the other side of him. Bojack dropped zangya and gohan continued his assult on bojack. Gohan struck him in the face and while he was reeling gohan delivered a brutal punch in his kidney. As bojack howled out in pain gohan kicked him across the face. Bojack landed on his feet and sent his strongest energy wave at gohan, his galactic buster. Gohan waited for the blast and deflected it into the sky and out of the planets atomosphere. He then turned his murderous gaze to bojack.

"I gave you a chance to leave but you didn't take it. I tried to spare you but bad guys like you always want it the hard way. I may not like to kill but i told you I won't hesitate to kill you if the time comes and that time is now. You lived your last breath. KAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE..."

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER! I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU!" Screamed bojack as he sent another full powered Galactic Buster gohans way.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohans blast tore through bojacks blast killing him instantly.

Gohan then dropped out of his super saiyan 3 form and rushed over to zangya who was barely hanging on to life. He picked her up and took her to his ship after first destroying bojacks ship. He gave a senzu bean to zangya, but she was still unconscious. He blasted off leaving this planet for good.

(2 days later)

Zangya awoke in a cold sweat and was scared since she didn't recognize her surroundings. She got off her bed and ran to the cock pit where she saw gohan in a meditative state. She didn't want to disturb him so she decided to wait for him to come out his trance to ask questions. When she moved over to the chair Gohans eyes popped open.

"Hey you're finally awake. You've been asleep for 2 days. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm ok but what happened to bojack, and why am i healed so fast?" asked a confused zangya

"You're healed because i gave you a special bean. It's called a sensu bean and it can heal any injury or injuries you have. And bojack is dead; i killed him and blasted off the planet.

Zangya was suprised that bojack was killed; she thought he was unbeatable for so long. " So i am in debt to you then. I owe you my life." stated zangya.

"No!" Stated gohan in a stern voice. "You owe me nothing. Don't forget you saved me when they had me in that energy draining hold. so if anyone owes anything I owe you, so thank you. By the way my name is Gohan, What's yours?"

"It's Zangya, and thank you for helping me." responded zangya

Gohan then decided to ask a question thats been burning in his mind. "I have to ask you something why did bojack land on the planet? Why was he looking for my power level."

Zangya answered truthfully. "He wanted to eliminate any power near his and his radar wasn't accurate enough to fully read you're power so none of us were sure of how strong you were, so bojack just decided to find the power and take it head on. He thought he was invincible because he was so powerful. He was also looking for the planet of the one son goku lived on."

Gohan then got a little nervous "Why was he looking for son goku's planet?"

"We were trapped in the kai's planet and when goku blew it up we were all set free. He wanted to find the planet to see if goku survived the blast or not. He knew goku and the other warriors on his planet were a threat to his power so he decided to get rid of it."

"Oh... so what are you gonna do now? Do you want to take my ship and go to your home planet after i arrive on mine?" asked gohan.

" My home planet was destroyed long ago, and i just want to live a life of peace now. I'm tired of fighting."

"Oh well you can come to my home planet and stay with me. We have plenty of space, it's only my younger brother and I at the house, and i'm sure he won't mind." Said gohan

"Are you sure? I don't want to be burden to..." Zangya started only to be cut of by gohan.

"Nonsense I don't have a problem with it at all. You can go shopping with my aunt bulma and get some clothes and everything else you need, and don't worry i have plenty of money so i don't mind."

"Thank you." Zangya said in a sweet voice "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me."

"Don't worry about it and just so you know the son goku didn't survive that explosion that blew the kai's planet up." Said gohan as he looked down.

Zangya looked at gohan with a confused glance and asked "How do you know that?"

"Because he was my father." gohan said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said that it's just you and your brother correct?"

"Yeah my mom died giving birth to goten. It's just me and goten right now."

"Well now it'll be 3 of us." Zangya said in a happy tone as she smiled.

"Yeah now its 3 of us." Gohan repeated as he smiled too.

_Things can only get better from here._ Thought gohan.

**Thats the end of the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out by sunday or monday. I'm still not sure if i want to make this a G/Z or a G/V. I'm also thinking of adding a female saiyan and making it a G/OC. There is alot of possibilities and i'm up for change so any opinions or suggestions will be great. And thinks for the views and the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero Will Rise

**Chapter 4: A Hero Will Rise**

(a few days After gohan ascended to the third super saiyan level for the first time)

**(Back on earth)**

After everyone felt gohans ki skyrocket and go back down, the z fighters were worried. They didn't know what to think since they could'nt get in contact with gohan. Even vegeta was a little worried about the only saiyan he felt comfortable with. Nobody knew what to do. Piccolo even tried to get in contact with king kai and was successful. King kai told them that gohan was fine and that they don't need to worry. 2 days later all the z fighters felt gohans power skyrocket again and just assumed he was training his newfound power. 5 days later the z fighters felt 3 strong power levels but no where near as strong as perfect cell. They were both around the power of cell in his first form, but it was something familiar about one of the power levels. One felt like frieza. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin all left to confront the powers. Yamcha was still on his baseball career and didn't think he was needed anyway. Chioutzu was left at master roshi house by tien. Once they landed, krillin decided to speak first.

"Is it me or does one of those power levels feel like freiza." asked a paranoid krillin.

"It could be another relative to frieza. Another cold family bastard that i will love beating the life out of." Vegeta said with malice.

"First his brother, then his father, and now another relative. This is getting repetative. How many more relatives does frieza have?" asked krillin sarcastically.

"Stop complaining baldy! It's not like you're gonna be fighting him anyway. You're gonna be fighting the weakest of their group since you're the weakest of our group, it's only fair." stated vegeta "And to answer your moronic question; this should be the last cold family member that has any power to do something. I killed all the weaker ones when i left off into space after returning from namek."

"Gee i guess you never heard of a rhetorical question before huh? And you call me a moron."krillin mumbled

"What was that cue ball?" vegeta said in a dangerous voice.

"uhhhhh nothing vegeta i said they won't stand a chance against you... yeah thats what is said. krillin then gulped nervously.

"Cut it out you two this is no time for bickering. We have to make a plan for when the power levels arrive." Piccolo said in a serious tone. "Now how about vegeta takes the strongest since he is the strongest here. I'll take the one thats 2nd to that power and tien and krillin can both take the 3rd warrior."

"That works for me." said tien

"Yeah same here." responded krillin

"I would love to take some revenge on the cold family. Even though its not frieza, killing his relative is good enough." stated vegeta

"We should wait for them to land, then ambush them. They would never see it coming and we would have the element of suprise on our side." Suggested tien

"No good tri clops. You have to raise your energy to attack them and as soon as you do their scouters will pick you up. I say we confront them face to face. Neither of them are any where near close to my power we have nothing to fear." said vegeta

"I hate to say this but vegetas right on this one. We'll just have to confront them head on." stated piccolo.

Just then the ship landed and 13 figures walked out. One looked just like cooler in his last form, but only the height of freiza. The second figure looked like salza (one of the goons in coolers crew) except his hair was down his back and he had more bulging muscles. The last figure looked exactly like a human but had a tail around her waist. The other soldiers were just foot soldiers with the power level of 2000 and less. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien landed in front of the new threat. Vegeta decided to speak first.

"Well well well another member of the cold family, so who do i have the pleasure to kill today." vegeta sneered.

"I traveled a long way to get revenge on the saiyans." replied the cold family figure.

"Oh please just spare me the theatrics you piece of shit." Vegeta said getting a little angry. "Now answer my questions and i might just kill you faster instead of making it a slow agonizing death. So tell me you over grown lizard! Who are you, and why do you want revenge on the saiyans?"

"I guess i'll humor you monkey. My Name is Glacier. I'm the son of Frieza." Vegeta and the rest of the z fighters jaws just dropped, but glacier continued. "After frieza had you prince vegeta, your father made a plan to get you back." glacier said with hatred. "King vegeta and his crew attacked me and my mother one day when we were alone. Neither one of us were fighters or very powerful so it was easy for them to over power us. They planned to kidnapp us in an attempt to use us as leverage to get prince vegeta back and to get my father at his most vulnerable so they can take him out. I'll admit it was a very good plan but it went haywire. While we were running away one of those blasted monkeys used to much power in a blast and severely injured my mother. She fought through the pain and kept on going until we reached the space shuttle. She knew she was going to die, so she pushed me into a space shuttle and sent me off. It took 30 seconds for my ship to launch, and during that 30 seconds i saw my mother fight to hold off the other saiyans until my ship launched. I also saw her die to the hands of those monkeys. I don't know how long i was in space for, alot of that memory is foggy. Though i do remember crashlanding on some mudball planet with no technology at all. It was like the planet was one big jungle. My ship was destroyed during the landing so i had no idea what the coordinates where of the planet. And before you ask no i can't breathe in space. It's a gene that skips a generation. King cold didn't have the gene but both frieza and cooler had it, but i didn't. So i couldn't just fly of the planet. Although I knew one day i would be able to escape, so i trained myself and became more powerful than you can ever imagine." finished glacier

Vegeta then smirked "More powerful than a super saiyan?"

Glacier smirked back " Oh i know all about the super saiyan that killed my father, uncle and grandfather, and let me assure you i'm more than capable to be able to handle one.

Vegeta than looked at the girl and was shocked to see she was a saiyan. "If you hate saiyans so much then why do you travel with one?"

Glacier still smirking continued his story. "Well after about 25 years i would say, a ship landed on the planet i was on. 2 figures came out of the ship and when i saw them i saw their monkey tails and after that everything went red. I killed them and took their ship. While i was on the ship i found kaniah (ka-ny-uh) here and instead of killing her I decided to make her my slave. Saiyans do make the best servents hahahaha. Anyway after i got off the ship i found the of the cold army, or what was left of it anyway. They all believed me to be dead. They told me that no one knew what happened to my mother and I, they said father was pretty sure a saiyan had something to do with it and he was right. I got the scientists to build a control device for told me how my father blew up planet vegeta and i couldn't have been happier. Then they told me the fate of my family. I was enraged and they told me this was the last planet they all died on so i'm here to get revenge on the super saiyan. TELL ME WHERE HE IS SO THAT I MAY DESTORY HIM." Yelled glacier.

vegeta started thinking. _So that explains another reason why freiza blew up planet vegeta, and he kept the rest of us as damn servents! _Vegeta then scowled "The one who defeated your gender confused father and moronic uncle is dead now, but he was much to soft to kill your father. My son actually killed your weakling father and grandfather, but since he isn't here i'll step in for him. And just so it's an even fight..." vegeta then destroyed all the foot soldiers with a single blast. "Now it's fair.

"I HEARD ENOUGH YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS YOU MONKEY SCUM!" Screamed glacier. He then launched an attack on vegeta. While this was happening Piccolo turned to the other male figure.

"So who are you and do you have a 'revenge' story or are you just here to fight?" piccolo asked in a stern voice

"My name is chip i came along because i am the strongest soldier in the cold army, and I came to kill the one who killed my brother salza. Do you know who that be?" the one now known as chip said.

"If you mean the weakling idiot that was in coolers crew then your looking at your brothers murderer." stated piccolo in a cold voice.

"Then you shall die at my hands namekian. Kaniah attack the two bald weaklings who call themselves warriors." chip stated as he flew off to engage battle with piccolo. Kaniah then flew off to battle with tien and krillin.

**(Vegeta and Glacier)**

Glacier threw a punch at vegeta but he just jerked his head to the side to dodge it. Glacier then threw a kick to vegetas left side but vegeta caught his kick and punched glacier directly in the middle of his face. Glacier was sent reeling back a few feet but adjusted himself and blocked a kick vegeta had aimed for his right side. Both warriors threw flurries of punches and kicks at each other but neither could overwhelm the other. Vegeta was getting angry and raised his power level a bit. Vegeta punched glacier in the stomach doubling him over then kicked him away.

"You better take this seriously! I at least want to sweat a little." Vegeta stated

"You insolent monkey! You want to die so bad then so be it, but just so you know this is only 50% of my maximum. responded glacier.

Vegeta then snorted "I'll keep that in mind, now hurry up."

**(Piccolo and Chip)**

Chip went straight on the offensive and sent multiple blast at piccolo who just deflected them all while flying backwards. Piccolo started to blast back when chip started flying towards him. While chip was so busy dodging the blast that were sent his way, piccolo fazed out and fazed back in above chip and elbowed him in the back. Chip was sent into the ground but landed on all fours and jumped back into the air. Chip sent multiple fists at piccolo but piccolo blocked and dodged every hit and grabbed both of his fist with his hands.

"You know i'm really not in the mood for long battle today why don't we just skip the rest of this warm up and go full power." Piccolo took off his turban and cape and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't wait to make you suffer for murdering salza." said chip in a cold voice. Both warrior powered up and attacked each other head on.

**(Kaniah, tien and krillin)**

Kaniah launched herself at tien and krillin. As she swung her fist at krillin tien went behind her and tried to knock her out quickly by chopping her on the side of her neck, but she saw it coming and kept attacking keeping krillin and tien on their toes.

"Tien we can't just beat her up, it's not like she knows what she's doing. These animals are controling her and i don't want to hurt her, she's a little girl. Krillin said frantically while dodging kaniahs attacks.

"I know krillin, but we have to defend ourselves. Even though she's under their control she's still fighting to kill. We have to fight back, just think of it as a spar, try to hurt her but don't try to seriously injure her. " Stated tien

Kaniah then raised her power level to her fullest and glared at the two warriors.

"Okay lets do this." said krillin as he powered up

"I'm right behind you." said tien as he to powered up

**(Vegeta and Glacier 50% power)**

Vegeta shot off towards glacier after he finished powering up and threw a few small ki blast at him to distract him. The plan worked and as soon as glacier deflected the small blasts, vegeta appeared to his right and aimed a kick at his face. Glacier just grabbed his foot and threw him into the air. He continued his assult by fazing in above vegeta and kicking him down. Glacier wasn't finished yet and as soon as vegeta hit the ground he blasted him with dozens of mini blasts. Vegteta got up with his clothes tore up and ripped with a scowl on his face.

"Well i guess it's time to stop holding back." vegeta then powered up to his max in base form and flew off to assult glacier. vegeta punched him in stomach and kicked him across the temple sending glacier to the ground. Glacier was beyond pissed. He didn't expect that from the saiyan prince. He had a furious look on his face and sent a blast vegetas way. Vegeta deflected into the air, and as soon as he did glacier flew up and buried his knee in vegetas stomach making him spit up blood. Vegeta was hit with a roundhouse, but quickly regained himself and dodged the next set of flurries. Glacier was increasing his power slightly with each passing second and started to overwhelm vegeta. He then kicked vegeta in his kidney and blasted him out of the air and vegeta made a deep crater. Vegeta dramatically rose out of the crater in all his super saiyan glory and smirked at his opponent as was in awe at the change in appearance and power of vegeta.

"Now the fun can commence. Lets see what you're made of you overgrown lizard." Vegeta then got into his trademark stance. Glacier was still starring in shock "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna fight me." vegeta challenged. Glacier then snapped out of it and got into his stance ready to square off against the prince.

**(Capsule corps.)**

a 4 year old trunks and a 3 year old goten were playing a game of tag when trunks felt his fathers powerlevel. (gohan and vegeta refused to train the kids until they were at least 5 years of age, but vegeta taught trunks to be able to feel his power level and gohans in case of an emergency. Gohan also taught goten to feel his power and vegetas power though he wasn't that good at it.)

"Hey goten i sense my dad i wonder whats going on? Trunks asked confused.

"Maybe he's in trouble he did leave in a hurry." replied goten

"C'mon lets go check it out." said trunks

"But what if we get in trouble?" asked a concerned goten

"Goten nothing can beat my dad, i just wanna see him fight c'mon lets go."

"But we can't fly trunks." said goten trying to make any excuse not to go.

"We can call your nimbus thing; now hurry up i don't wanna miss anything."

goten sighed "NIMBUS!" Yelled goten. Nimbus then appeared in front of the two youngsters and they jumped on. "Go that away nimbus." said trunks as he pointed towards his fathers energy signal.

**(Piccolo full power vs chip full power)**

Piccolo punched chip in the face and kicked him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Before he hit the ground chip fazed out of view and fazed back in above piccolo and hammered him in his back. Piccolo was then sent to the ground but landed gracefully on his feet and flew back up to meet chip. Piccolo and chip exchanged blows back and forth until piccolo kicked him away and fired a blast at chip.

"Demon Wave." piccolo yelled as he sent the blast. The blast hit chip in the back and sent him to the ground. Chip got up a little groggy and sent his own blast at piccolo.

"Scatter finger beam." Yelled chip he then made a blade of energy on his arm and raced up to meet piccolo.

Piccolo dodged the scatter finger beams but was unprepared for chips blade of energy and his arm was chopped off. Piccolo screamed in pain and sent dozens and dozens of energy blasts at chip with his one arm. Chip then started laughing at how louzy piccolos aim was until he noticed the blasts started surrounding him.

"Hellzone Grenade!" yelled piccolo as he closed his hand and swung his arm inwardly to send all the blast to chip. Chip was sent to the ground burned badly. He was not expecting that attack and was heavily damaged. Piccolo then took this time to regrow his arm back and charge up another attack.

"Say hello to salza for me when you see him. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled piccolo. The beam hit chip right in his heart and killed him instantly. Piccolo then turned his attention to krillin tien and kaniah and waited for an opportunity to strike.

**(Kaniah full power vs tien and krillin full power)**

kaniah threw a kick at krillin and kick him way into a mountain in the distance. she then turned her glance to tien. She attempted to kick him in his chest but tien smacked her foot away and punched her in the solar plexus and elbowed her in the back of the head. Kaniah was sent to the ground and made her own crater, but she shot back up and attempted to punch tien in the solar plexus, but before she even reached him krillin kicked her to the side. Krillin followed up by hammering her to the ground , and this time she was slow to get up. krillin shot a kamehameha wave at kaniah to try to keep her down, but she caught it with her hands and was struggling to hold it. Tien then snuck up behind her and attempted to knock her out but as soon as he got behind her she let go of the blast and it was sent towards tien. Tien was suprised and didn't see it coming, so the wave hit him dead on knocking him to the ground. Kaniah then fazed out and back in behind krillin and struck him to the ground. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow piccolo flew in and kicked her from behind. he then fazed in front of her and punched her in the stomach and kicked her into the air. He then blasted her down to the ground knocking her unconcious, and unknowingly destroying the controlling device.

"Thanks for the help piccolo." tien said as he got up.

"Yea that was getting a little tedious." krillin said as he also got up

"No problem but don't expect me to always bail you guys out." piccolo said in a gruff voice.

**(ssj vegeta vs glacier 75%)**

Vegeta was over powering glacier and glacier was getting even more pissed if thats possible. Glacier sent a punch vegetas way but only hit an after image. He was then struck by a fist in his kidney and a knee to the back of his head afterwards. Vegeta then fazed in front of him and kicked him in the stomach and blasted him in the chest sending him away. Glacier then stopped and looked at vegeta with a burning hatred.

"YOU SHOULD BE NOTHING TO ME YOU IGNORANT APE. I SHOULD BE DEFEATING YOU WITH EASE. I WILL GET MY REVEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!" Glacier screamed while powering up to his maximum.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD! YOUR FATHER LEARNED HIS PLACE AND ITS UNDERNEATH THE SAIYANS BOOT. I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER COLD FAMILY MEMBER FUCK UP THIS UNIVERSE. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he to powered up to the fullest in his super saiyan form.

**(Full powered ssj vegeta vs full powered glacier)**

Vegeta and Glacier were going at it neck and neck. They were dead even and neither were giving the other any advantage. Every punch and kick glacier threw was paried and returned by vegeta, but vegeta was able to get a few hits in and it was pissing glacier off to no end. Glacier was so enraged that his form was starting to get sloppier and sloppier. When glacier missed a punch he sent, vegeta took that opportunity to deliver an earth shattering blow to glaciers face breaking his jaw on contact. Glacier was livid while he was lying on the ground. Piccolo tien and krillin who were watching from a distance were in awe. Sure they seen incredible battles before, but this one was so personal it was like you could feel the emotions of both fighters pouring right off of them.

Vegeta was about to continue his assult until he saw a yellow cloud speeding towards them. He was outraged and scared to see his son and god son coming to the battlefield.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. THIS IS NO PLACE FOR YOU 2." Vegeta screamed

Before the 2 young boys could say anything glacier grabbed them.

"Oh are these 2 important to you? Maybe i should slay them now." said glacier as he smirked

"IF YOU TOUCH THEM, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY." Screamed an outraged vegeta.

"I would watch that temper if i were you. you don't want me to accidently crush them now do you? Hahahahahahahaha. Now here is what you're gonna do. You will power down to your base form and turn around."

"You coward." vegeta said with hatred in his voice. _If i do this he will kill me but if i don't he will kill the boys. Looks like i have no choice. _Vegeta thought. vegeta dropped out of super saiyan and turned around. Glacier smirked and dropped the kids to send his strongest blast to vegeta. Vegeta was hit and immediatly fell to the ground in agonizing pain. While glacier was sending his blast tien, and krillin swooped in and took the kids to saftey, while piccolo engaged glacier. Piccolo was able to get a few hits in but glacier dominated him and was sent to the ground in bad condition. Tien tried to attack while krillin stayed with the kids to keep them safe, but tien was swatted like he was a fly and out of the fight quick. Glacier was bored and decided to finish off the warriors. He rose into the air and made a super nova death ball.

"NOW DIE YOU PATHETIC SAIYAN!" Screamed glacier. He then threw down his death ball. "TAKE THIS! DEATH BALL!

Many thoughts were going through vegeta's mind at this time. _I can't give up. Now that kakarot is dead and gohan is off the planet it's up to me. I need to do this for bulma, for trunks, and even for gohan and goten. I need to do this for the earth AND I WILL NOT FAIL._

Vegeta then got up and burst into super saiyan, even though his body was protesting it, and prepared his ultimate attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Screamed vegeta as he fired his blast. His blast collided with the death ball but the death ball was inching closer and closer to vegeta.

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY SAIYAN AND SO WILL EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET." Screamed glacier

Vegeta then started thinking of the deaths of bulma, trunks, gohan, and goten. They were his family and if he died then so would his family. This motivated him to keep pushing. It was what glacier said next that made vegeta snap.

"AFTER I KILL YOU I WILL FIND THOSE 2 BRATS THAT GOT AWAY AND MAKE THEM MY NEW SLAVES SINCE THEY WERE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU." Screamed glacier.

Vegeta's mind went to flashbacks of all the torture, beatings, and degrading things freiza did to him and he imagined trunks and goten in his place and lost all control. His hair turned a darker gold, and spiked up a little more and blue lightening bolts surrounded his body. Vegeta then yelled out to glacier.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU. I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING I HAVE LIKE YOUR FATHER. AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY SON AND GODSON. I WILL KILL YOU AND END THE COLD FAMILY FOREVER. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he sent more energy into his final flash. He completely overwhelmed glaciers blast and continued to go through it and disentegrated glacier right on the spot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO END LIKE THISSSSSSSSS!" Glacier screamed as his body was being destroyed.

Vegeta then collapsed from exhaustion. After seeing everyone was in need of help krillin flew off to the look out and got some senzu beans and flew back as quick as he could Taking the 2 kids with him. When he returned he fed everyone except kaniah a senzu bean and stood there quietly while everyone was getting up.

"Man what a crazy day huh?" Krillin asked

"humph. what i would like to know is why did you two show up!" Vegeta said looking sternly at goten and trunks.

Said boys gulped and trunks started explaining. "I'm sorry dad i just wanted to see you fight. I did't mean to get in the way and mess every thing up. trunks and goten looked down in apology.

Vegeta looked at them "Its okay just don't do anything that stupid again, and don't think you two will get out of this scott free. Oh no i have a very good punishement planned for you two."

The boys nodded and stayed quiet so they wouldn't get in any more trouble. Piccolo then looked at kaniah who was starting to stir. "What do we do with her? Is she still under glaciers control?" piccolo asked.

"I don't see any controlling device on her. You must have destroyed it while fighting her." stated vegeta "I will find out who she is and for the meantime she will stay with me but when the brat gets back she will stay with him. I think he will like to be around another saiyan his age espicially a female." vegeta then started chuckling along with every one else except the 2 young boys who were confused.

"Where am i? Who are you? asked a frantic kaniah

"Calm down brat. You don't have to worry about glacier anymore, I took care of him. I am Vegeta Prince of all saiyans. Now who were your parents and their status.

Kaniah calmed a little "my moms name was zuni and my dads name was domah and they were 3rd class saiyans that escaped the planet before it was destroyed. We were living peacefully on a planet until it was attacked by some space pirates. My parents and I got into the space ship and looked for a habitable planet but ended up on the same planet with glacier and well you know the rest." Kania was quiet at the end.

"No worries as your prince i will look after you until permenant living arrangements are made." stated vegeta

"Thank you thats very kind of you." Kaniah said

vegeta just nodded. "Brat call that cloud. Girl can you fly?"

Kaniah nodded and goten called nimbus.

"I'll be heading off now that the threat is gone." vegeta said and with that he lept up in the air with kaniah, goten and trunks following,

"We actually managed a powerful threat without goku or gohan. I think we're getting better at this." krillin said

"Yeah another crisis averted." said tien.

"Won't gohan be suprised that we stopped a threat without the strongst guy in the universe." chuckled krillin.

"Well i don't know about you guys but i'm going to get chioutzu and go home I had enough excitement for one day." tien said

"I agree." announced piccolo and with that everyone flew off to their respective homes.

**Thats the end of the chapter. I wanted to have vegeta save the day for ones. I will try to make krillin tien and piccolo more relevent in my story. I don't want it to be just about saiyan strength all the time, that gets repetative. In the next chapter gohan returns home. How will he react to what happened while he was away? How will he react to Kaniah? How will the z fighters react to Zangya? I'll try to upload the next chapter by thursday or friday. Thanks for sticking to the story so far and thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

(AN: I forgot that i didn't describe what kaniah looks like in the last chapter. She has long black hair that reaches her midback. She is about as tall as gohan was at the cell games. She has Black eyes like every saiyan. Her skin looks flawless and her tail is wrapped around her waist most of the time. Oh and someone asked if there was going to be a satan family bashing and right now its most likely gonna happen.)

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**(On Gohans spaceship)**

**"**Hey Zangya, we'll be landing in about 10 minutes. You better get ready." gohan warned.

"Okay." zangya said a little nervously.

"Whats wrong zangya?" gohan had a concerned look on his face.

"Its nothing, I guess i'm just a little nervous about fitting in on a new planet." Zangya said quietly

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry so much. you'll fit in just perfect."

Zangya smiled back and got ready to land on the planet she will now call home.

(Back on earth)

Everything calmed down alot after the glacier incident. Vegeta was trying to train kaniah and make her stronger. He also taught her how to sense powerlevels. She got along great with bulma and the kids. Vegeta even took a liking to her but would never let it show. Just then All the Z fighters felt gohans power as his ship entered earths atmosphere and decided to greet him. Kaniah was happy that there would be another saiyan her age, but she was also a little nervous. Bulma, Vegeta, trunks, goten, tien, chioutzu, yamcha, master roshi, oolong, puar, piccolo, krillin and 18 were at capsule corps waiting for the ship to arrive. (18 and krillin got married earlier in the year. Krillin told 18 to stay behind when glacier came because they recently found out that she was a few weeks pregnant. The Z fighters didn't know about 18 special news yet.) Once Gohans ship landed and everyone anxiously waited for him to come out. Gohan stepped out of the ship and everyone looked confused as to who the blue skinned female was that stepped out of the ship with gohan. Zangya was really nervous now.

" Hey guys! I want you to meet a new friend of mine; her name is zangya." gohan said in a happy voice.

Bulma was going to ask how they met but before she could kaniah shot off and attacked zangya. She punched zangya in the face sending her flying due to the suprise of the attack. Kaniah would've continued her assult until gohan grabbed her and held her in a full nelson.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU ATTACK MY FRIEND." Gohan yelled in rage.

"YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND AND HER BAND OF PIRATES ATTACKED THE PLANET I LIVED ON AND FORCED US INTO LEAVING, AND BECAUSE OF THAT I LOST MY PARENTS." Kaniah screamed.

Gohans face softened when he heard this but he didn't let go. " I'm sorry you lost your parents. I know how you feel i lost both of mine too, but zangya isn't the one to blame. She was only following orders and if she didn't she would've been killed. She actually betrayed her team to save me. She's a good person deep down don't blame her for your loss, if anything you should blame bojack."

Kaniahs eyes teared up and gohan let go of the hold and pulled her into a hug. Kaniah cryed on gohans shoulders. Zangya heard everything they were saying and waited for kaniah to finish before saying anything. "I'm sorry about the loss of your parents and planet. I had my planet destroyed and was forced to work for bojack. I want to right all the wrongs i did by doing everything i can to protect life now. I don't expect you to forgive me but for what its worth i truly am sorry." Zangya said in a soft voice.

Kaniah looked up at zangya and thought of all the wrong doings she herself has done under glaciers control. " I forgive you. i know how it feel to be in your position under someone control with no free will at all. I'm sorry i attacked you."

Zangya smiled "Its okay i would've done the same thing."

"So can anyone explained what just happened?" Yamcha asked

"Yeah and gohan maybe you want to let go of kaniah now huh." Bulma said playfully

Blushes appeared on both gohan and kaniah as he let go of her. He then explained everything that happened to him in space but left out the accension of the new level. Everyone were not suprised. It seems trouble always following them. Vegeta and piccolo explained what happened on earth while gohan was gone and he was excited that vegeta reached super saiyan 2 form. He was also suprised that frieza had a son that was so powerful, and that another saiyan his age is around.

"Man i guess the universe can never give us a break huh?" gohan said "I guess my fathers choice to stay in otherworld was all for nothing, stopping threats my ass i know why he statyed in otherworld." gohan mumbled to himself but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean by that gohan?" asked krillin.

"Isn't it obvious cueball gohan is saying that kakkarot stayed dead because he wanted to train all he wants and have more adventures." stated vegeta.

"Thats not true. Goku made a noble sacrifice to keep threats away from earth." yamcha said getting a little angry at goku being accused.

"But the treats didn't go away. Bojack was heading to earth but found my energy signal instead. Glacier also came to earth. villians don't care if my father is dead. If they can't get him they'll just go after his friends and family did you ever think of that? And every threat that came wasn't out for him!" Gohan was now getting angry. " Garlic jr didn't come for my father. Vegeta and Nappa came for the dragonballs. Frieza may have come for him but that was his fault for letting him live instead of finishing him off on namek. We could've prevented the android and cell crisis if we looked for the dragonballs to find dr geros lab before he made the androids. Brolly and paragus didn't come for my father, turles didn't come for him and lord slug didn't either. He just made an excuse to get out of his responsibilities, and train and fight forever. But none of you saw this. You were to blind to see the truth right in front of you."

"Gohan thats enough young man. You need to respect your father! yelled master roshi in a scolding voice

"Yeah gohan you know your dad tried the best he could. He just didn't want to put you in harms way anymore." krillin said thinking gohan was just talking nonsense.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. No matter what he said his friends, no his fathers friends refused to see the facts in front of them and believed goku made a noble sacrifice. "You know what never mind. I'm gonna go inside and take a nap its been a long month. Is it okay if we stay the night bulma?"

"Of course you can sweety." Unlike the others, bulma actually took what gohan said in consideration and started seeing gohans view of things.

Gohan then went inside with zangya and goten following.

"I suggest you all leave my house before i get angry! threatened vegeta and with that everyone left with defferent thoughts running through each of their heads. Vegeta then walked into the house with bulma trunks and kaniah in tow.

Gohan reached his room and sighed while lying down on his bed. Goten ran in and jumped on gohan.

"Whats wrong dad? You seem sad." said goten looking concerned.

"Its nothing goten. Just repressed memories; why don't you go look for trunks and play while i take a nap." replied gohan

"But i haven't seen you in so long. I wanna play with you!" whined goten.

Gohan chuckled " Okay lets play hide and seek. I'll count to 30."

"Okay but you better not peek." Goten said as he ran out of the room. Gohan laid back down and sighed again. This time zangya walked in.

"I didn't here you start counting yet."

Gohan looked up and smiled at zangya. "I'll start looking for him in a few minutes. So what do you think of my friends and family so far?"

"I like your little brother but why does he call you dad? Does he know of his real parents?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah he knows about them, and he knows I'm his brother. He just always saw me as a father instead of a brother and I don't mind it at all." responded gohan

"ok... do you mind if i ask you what all that was about out there when you went off about your father." Zangya asked carefully.

"Everyone believes my father was just this great man with no flaws, but i know better. Sure he was a great person, but he was a horrible father and a louzy husband. He was never there, and when he could've been home with his family he chose to train. After he defeated frieza we thought he was dead because the planet exploded. Have you ever heard of the dragon balls? 7 magical orbs from namek that can grant you any wish?" Zangya nodded. "Okay we tried to use them to bring him back to life but the dragon said he was alive, so we wished him to earth but he refused. He was off training and said he would be back when he's ready. Then after the whole cell fiaosco he decides to stay dead because he didn't want anymore threats to come. Like i said earlier that was an excuse to train and have more adventures instead of being with his family. My mom was so depressed. She got weaker and weaker and was unable to survive the birth of goten. I was 11 when he decided to stay dead and look at all the responsibility i have. My childhood was gone long before he decided to stay dead but at least i would've had a chance to be a kid for a little if he stayed."

Just then goten yelled for gohan to come find him. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but i promise to fill you in on everything of my life after dinner." gohan said as he reached the door, but to his suprise kaniah was at the other end of the door.

"So is your life story for anyone to hear or just her?" she asked

Gohan smiled at her "You can hear it too. I don't mind. it'll be a good way to get to know you." Gohan then left to find goten and kaniah looked over at zangya.

"C'mon zangya bulma wants to take you shopping for new clothes and items you need."

" but i don't have any money..." Zangya was then cut off by kaniah

"Oh don't worry about that bulmas the richest person on this planet and she won't take no for an answer trust me. Prepare yourself now, she's a shopaholic."

Zangya then smiled and followed kaniah out of the room.

(Later at night)

Zangya returned to capsule corp with kaniah and bulma. She was tired because bulma dragged her from store to store. Bulma made sure zangya had everything she would need for a long time. After they came back from shopping Mrs. Briefs called everyone in for dinner. To say zangya was suprised at the way the saiyans and demi saiyans ate would be an understatement.

"Do they always eat like this?" zangya asked as she sweat dropped

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." said bulma "Oh and i have a question for you zangya. Where do you plan on staying? We have more than enough room for you to stay here until you can fine some living arrangement."

"Nonsense! I will not have another freeloader living in my house!" Barked vegeta

"First of all, I pay the bills for this house and i make all the money! If i want someone to stay here you have no say! said bulma

"Woman what i say goes! If i say no then the answer is no and nothing changes my mind! I am the prince of all saiyans and my word is law!"

"You may be the prince of all saiyans but im not a saiyan mister! And in this house my word is law or you get the couch and no gravity room!" responded bulma.

Zangya spoke up before vegeta could reply. "It's okay bulma. Gohan actually offered for me to live with him."

"Not to be rude but don't you think gohans a little too young for you." As bulma said this gohan and zangya both blushed and looked away.

"Bulmaaa its not like that." Gohan whined

Kaniah was looking on a little jelously "Wait vegeta said when gohan came back i had to leave here and go with him, but if zangya's living with him then where am i going?"

"Oh don't worry kaniah you can stay here." Bulma said

"Woman what did we just talk about." vegeta stated

Before another argument could take place gohan put his word in. "Actually Kaniah can come live with us if she wants. I Built on to the house since mom passed. I wanted to have extra space and rooms for goten. Now our house has 6 bedrooms, a bigger kitchen and living room, a game room, a gravity room, a library, a lab, and a medical room."

"Wow you really fixed the old house up. Where did you get the money for everything?" Bulma asked curiously

"I won alot of martial arts competitions. I enter under alot of different names, maybe you heard them. I use the delivery boy, the gold fighter, and sometimes i wear an all black outfit and call myself Majunior ll. Everyone thinks its 3 different people but they're all really me." explained gohan. "Oh and bulma i have some blueprints for some new inventions you could sell. I also have some prototypes for different inventions i've been working on."

"Oh sure gohan. Maybe you should work here for me; You will make alot more here then entering competions." said bulma.

"I'll take that into consideration bulma."

After dinner bulma and vegeta went to bed, while gohan put goten and trunks to bed.

(With bulma and vegeta)

Bulma had something on her mind for the whole day since she heard gohans rant about goku. Vegeta could sense someting was bothering her.

"Whats on your mind? is it about what gohan said about kakkarot." asked vegeta

"Yeah how did you know?" asked bulma

"I could tell by the expressions on your face when the boy first brought it up."

"It's just weird. Gohans right though when you actually think about it. I know everyone thinks he's a hero but we have no idea what kind of person he was at home." bulma said

"According to the brat, he doesn't even know what kind of person kakkarot was at home because he was never there." vegeta said uncaringly

Bulma then looked at vegeta"Has he talked to you about this before?"

vegeta answered truthfully. "Yes. he's told me everything he could. I told him to get over it."

Bulma looked furious "vegeta, gohan needs advice you can't just tell him to forget about it."

" I told him to get over it and not let it consume him. If he keeps thinking about it and getting lost in his rage, hate, and resentment he'll never pay attention to what he has right in front of him. I'm trying to help him bulma. Thats why i have him train with me once a week." vegeta said

bulma looked astonished. " vegeta i never heard you talk like that about gohan before."

Vegeta then dropped his soft look and put his stern one back on "Don't get use to it woman. Don't think the prince of all saiyans has gone soft!"

"Of course my sweet prince." bulma said as she and vegeta lied down to go to sleep**.(AN: yeah right, they didn't do much sleeping if you know what i mean.)**

**(With gohan )**

After putting the kids to bed Gohan went to the living room and sat down in the seat next to Zangya. Kaniah was a little jelous when she noticed this.

"So are you girls ready to hear the life of son gohan." gohan asked.

Zangya nodded while kaniah moved to sit on the other side of gohan.

"Well my story won't make much sense unless i tell you some of my fathers story."

Gohan just got finished telling the story of his dad and his life story to the 2 girls. Kaniah and zangya both felt bad that he was put through so much but they also had their own stories that were bad as well.

"I guess none of us had an easy life, but in the end it only helps us grow as a person." Zangya said.

"Yeah i guess everything you were saying about your dad when you came back from space makes sense. He didn't really think about his family, just training. Both of my parents trained but they always found time for me." kaniah added

"Yeah the more i think about it the angrier i get. I don't want to resent my father but its hard not too with the choices he made. He's probably too naive to even know all the wrong choices hes made, but i don't want to think about it now. Lets just watch tv for now."

After a few hours of watching tv kaniah fell asleep with her head leaning on gohan, so gohan scooped her up and walked off to take her to her room. Zangya turned off the tv and walked with gohan. Kaniah unconciously clung to gohan in her sleep. After gohan and zangya made it to kaniahs room gohan tried to put her in the bed, but she wouldn't let go.

"Uhhh zangya do you think you can help get her off without waking her." gohan whispered. Zangya nodded and tried to release kaniahs grip but she grabbed zangya with one hand and gripped her clothes. Now gohan and zangya were stuck with a sleeping kaniah clinging to them. Zangya was able to get free, but kaniah just latched on to gohan with her now free hand. Gohan sighed tiredly.

"Zangya you can go on to bed i'll just stay here with kaniah since she obviously can't let go." gohan whispered.

"Uhhh gohan to be honest i don't really feel comfortable sleeping alone. I'm on a new planet, in a strange place and i would rather have someone in the room with me that I know and trust, and you're the only one i trust." zangya said embarassed as she looked down.

Gohan set kaniah in bed gently and laid down beside her. "Okay hop in." gohan patted the side of the bed next to him. Zangya got into bed and immediatly fell asleep along with gohan.

(Early morning)

Gohan woke up confused to why he was in bed with kaniah and zangya, until memories of last night popped in his head. He then blushed because he had one arm around each girl while he was on his back and they both had one arm around him while on their sides. Both his legs were tangled with both girls legs and his tail was intertwined with kaniahs tail. He also noticed that while his arms were around each girl he had a hand on both of their bottoms and blushed like crazy. Before he could move his hands he saw a flash of light, and saw bulma standing at the door taking pictures. Gohan then noticed that zangya's shirt was off and she was only wearing a bra as a top. Gohan couldn't get the red off of his face when he realized that in the middle of the night he must have taking his shirt and pants off because he was only in his boxers. Zangya and Kaniah woke up simultamiously and blushed when they noticed what positon they were all in. All 3 of them pulled away with blushes on their faces and ran their seperate ways to get ready for the day. Bulma in the meantime could help but to laugh.

Breakfast was awkard for 3 certain people who just kept blushing and avoiding each others gazes. Bulma in the meantime just laughed at the 3. Vegeta even found this amusing and laughed when he saw the pictures bulma took.

"Hahaha it looks like the boy is turning into a man." Joked vegeta

Gohan blushed harder. "Okay zangya, kaniah goten are you guys ready to go home?" gohan asked to save himself from the embarassment

"Yeahh!" exclaimed goten

zangya and kaniah just nodded and went to get packed.

Gohan, goten, kaniah and zangya said goodbye to the Briefs family and headed on to the 439 mountain area. The group of 4 touched down in front of the son house.

"Well here it is! Home sweet home." gohan exclaimed.

"Wow its so beautiful over here." Kaniah said

"And it's peaceful." zangya added

they went inside and gohan gave the new guests a tour of the house and told them to pick any bedroom they want. After they picked their room Gohan decided to ask them a few questions.

"Kaniah do you like to train?" Gohan asked

"Of course I do gohan I am a saiyan and fighting is in my blood." Kaniah responded

"Okay you can train with me in the gravity room. Would you like to train with us zangya?"

"Sure i would like to train every now and again." zangya replied

"What about me dad?" goten asked

"You know you're not allowed to train unitl you're 2 years older. firmly stated by gohan

"awwwww no fair." complained goten

gohan picked goten up "c'mon lets go play in the woods, maybe we'll see icarus." gohan said

"Yeah lets go dad!" goten cheered.

"Come on kaniah it's time for us to be kids." gohan chuckled as he said this.

Kaniah giggled "Sure gohan lets go." She looked back at zangya "Are you coming?"

"No i think i'll stay here and cook dinner." zangya said

"You don't have to do that..." gohan started but what cut off by zangya

"I don't mind gohan. I use to cook all the time when i was in bojacks group. And it's the least i can do after all the stuff you did for me." Zangya said with a smile

Gohan smiled back "okay we'll be back soon"

Later that night when everyone went to their respectives room for bed goten ran into gohans room waking him up.

"Daddy I had a bad dream can i stay in here with you tonight?" goten asked giving gohan the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure goten." gohan responded.

Goten jumped in bed with gohan, and a few seconds later zangya came in.

"Whats with all the noise? Is everything okay?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah Everything is fine; goten just had a bad dream. I'm sorry if we woke you." gohan said apologetically.

"It's okay i was still awake. It will take some getting use to to be able to fall asleep in a new enviornment for me." Gohan felt bad that zangya couldn't sleep so came up with an idea.

"Hey zangya how about you sleep in this room with me until you feel comfortable enough to sleep in a room by yourself."

Zangya smiled and hopped into bed with gohan and goten. A moment later they all heard a scream from kaniahs room.

"You guys stay here i'll check it out." gohan said to zangya and goten.

Gohan made it to kaniahs room and saw her sitting up in bed with a horrid look on her face panting hard.

"Whats wrong kaniah?" gohan asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing i just had a nightmare about my parents and glacier again, It's no big deal." kaniah said as she looked down.

"Nightmares are a big deal. I still wake up screaming about nightmares from the cell games. Come on you can stay in my room for the night its only fair since everyone else is. gohan said as he chuckled at the last part.

Kaniah smiled and blushed a little but followed gohan to his room.

Gohan had alot of thoughts going through his mind as he laid in his back. _This may not be the way i imagined living my life but I wouldn't want to have it any other way now. This is the first time in a long time that i've truely been happy, and now i can be happy everyday. I guess fate brought us together for a reason. _

For once all 4 of them had a peaceful sleep dreaming of what the future holds for them. (Except goten; he was dreaming of food.) Life couldn't have been any more perfect for the 4 friends.

**AN: Thats chapter 5. I know it was a little slow but action will pick up in the next chapter. I already know what i want to do for the next chapter so it won't be long for chapter 6 to be uploaded. Who gohan ends up with will be a suprise. Gohan will also be going to high school in this fic, but there will be no saiyaman. I think saiyaman was a terrible idea. As of right now Gohan still has no idea that Hercule took credit for the defeat of cell since he's had alot to deal with over the past few years. Gohans high school days will start in chapter 7 or 8. Thank you for all the reviews and followers. As long as people like my story i will continue to do it; I'm actually having fun with it anyway. So that's it until chapter 6 so stay tuned to it. I'll have chapter 6 done soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Camping Trip

Chapter 6: The Camping Trip

(1 Year and 9 months later)

Gohan is now 15 years old and goten is 4 years old, but his birthday is in a week. Gohans birthday is in a few months. Kaniah turned 16 a few months ago and Gohan threw her a suprise party. All the z fighters showed up and gave kaniah the best birthday she's ever had. She had alot of presents and she was starting to like life on earth and the z fighters alot more. Gohan took bulma up on her offer about working for capsule corps. Gohan made enough money to last him a lifetime with all the inventions he made. He is now leader of research and develepment department. Although he has a job now gohan still trained as hard as ever. Gohan has been training Kaniah and Zangya and they both are alot stronger than they've been. Kaniah hasn't been able to reach super saiyan yet but that hasn't stopped her from trying. Every time gohan trained she trained. Zangya didn't train as much as the saiyans but she sure didn't slack off either. She went at her own pace and was just as strong as piccolo. Gohan has great control over his supers Saiyan 3 power now, still has not fully mastered it yet. Vegeta still doesn't know about the new level. Kaniah and Zangya are the only two who know about it (Gohan refused to tell goten because he knew goten would tell trunks then trunks would tell vegeta.). Gohan decided that he will start school when the next sumester starts. Bulma talked him into going by pulling the mom card; she said you know your mom would've loved for you to go to school and that pretty muched convinced him since he knew she was right. Bulma also helped Zangya get a job as a professional model. She was one of the most popular models right now and recieved quite a paycheck. Gohan thought since zangya was so popular and made so much money that she would move out. But to gohans suprise and joy she didn't want to move and stayed with gohan kaniah and goten. Zangya cooked most of the meals and never complained once. Kaniah and Goten cleaned the house while gohan did manual labor such as getting firewood, fixing any house hold items, tending to the garden, Hunting the meat that they eat, and fixing the gravity room whenever it messes up. Right now Gohan was planning gotens suprise party when he came running up the stairs.

"Dad i know what i want for my birthday now!" exclaimed goten.

"Oh really so what is it that you want squirt." replied gohan

"I want to go on a camping trip."

"Sure goten we can do that but how about we invite vegeta, trunks, krillin, yamcha, tien, chioutzu, oolong and master roshi. It could be a all guys camping trip." said gohan getting excited about it.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! That would be so awesome! Your the best daddy in the world thank you thank you thank you! goten said in one breath while hugging gohan.

"Easy squirt how about we go to capsule corps and tell them the news." gohan then found kaniah and zangya in the living room watching tv.

"Hey ladies i'm about to go to capsule corp with goten do you wanna tag along?"

"Sure gohan i'll go. i have nothing to do right now anyway." said kaniah

"I'll also join you. It's been a while since i talked to bulma." stated zangya.

"Alright then lets go then." replied gohan

(Capsule corps.)

When everyone got to capsule corp goten went to go play with trunks; gohan went to the GR with vegeta, while zangya and kaniah went off to talk with bulma. Kaniah wanted to go with gohan and vegeta, but bulma said she could use some girl time and dragged her with them. Gohan was trying to talk vegeta into going on the camping trip.

"No means no! I am the Prince of all saiyans and i will not lower myself to camp with those weaklings you call friends." Vegeta stated sternly

"But vegeta its gotens birthday wish to be able to go camping with everyone and that includes you." whined gohan.

"I said NO!

"But it would mean alot to goten and me if you go. I only camped with my dad one time and that one time was when cooler showed up. I see as a father figure and if you were to go I would finally know how it feels to have a camping trip with a father." gohan said as he got a sad, soft look on his face.

"That will not work on me. I know your tricks by now and this sentimental pity rubbish is just an act to get me to go on this trip." vegeta said knowingly.

Gohan smirked. "Okay you got me how about this; we spar and if i win you go on the trip, but if you win i'll have zangya cook you an all you can eat buffet of food."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He loved Zangyas cooking." You're on brat but we only fight in our base forms."

"Okay i can deal with that lets go, but first I want you to know this; I meant what i said about seeing you as a father figure. You were there for me and even went out of your way to help me in my darkest hours. Thats more than i can say about my dad, the rest of z warriors might think of you of some arrogant jackass that only cares about himself, but I see you for who you really are. Your a great man. You may not have the nicest attitude and you maybe arrogant, but without a doubt you have proven your self to care for those who aren't even your family. I heard You fought for more than yourself when you fought glacier.I know what your motivation was because it was the same motivation i used to ascend to the next level against cell. You stayed with your family and even though you left them to train you always came back. You're always there for bulma and trunks when you need them. Don't take this trip because i want you to, take it because its an opportunity you get to spend with trunks. I always wished my dad spent more fun times with me, don't let trunks be the same way." Gohan walked to the gravity room while vegeta thought about what gohan said.

Gohan and vegeta made it too the gravity room and got into a stance.

"Are you ready to lose." vegeta said arrogantly

"Lets see what the prince can do without going super." gohan replied

Gohan shot off and swung with a fist aimed at vegetas face. Vegeta blocked it and threw a punch at gohans stomach. Gohan flew backwards to dodge the blow but vegeta outsmarted him and fazed behind him to deliver a vicious blow to gohans back. Gohan who was expecting this turned around at the last possible second and blasted vegeta. Vegeta ran through the blast and punched gohan and sent him backwards a couple yards.

"You suprised me with that punch. I was sure that blast would send you back at least a few feet but it didn't faze you at all". gohan said

"Humph give me more credit than that brat. I am a warrior, i'm use to those kind of blast." vegeta replied

Gohan flew off again and attempted to kick vegeta in his chest, but he made a clone while flying towards vegeta that appeared out of sight behind the original gohan. Vegeta was paying attention to the attack that he didn't see the sneaky move gohan made by creating a clone. While the original gohan threw a kick and vegeta grabbed his foot and slung him across the GR, but as soon as that happened vegeta was struck down with a fist by a second gohan. The original gohan flew over and kicked vegeta in the air while the second one slammed him down to the ground. The original gohan then grabbed vegeta in a full nelson while the second gohan hit vegeta repeatedly. Vegeta knew he had to think of something and decided to head but the gohan the held him in the full nelson. He then gave a series of hits to the second gohan and threw him into the original gohan. Gohan reunited with his clone and stood up. Vegeta and gohan went back and forth with different techniques trying to wear the other down. Vegetas experience was helping him big time and he had the advantage against gohan while in his base state. Gohan knew this and decided to end it.

"How about one final wave to finish this." gohan said as he panted .

"What getting tired on me, fine then lets finish this." Replied vegeta.

"KAMAHAME..."

"FINALLLLLL..."

"HAAAAAAAAA."

"FLASHHHHHHH."

The 2 blast me in the middle. During the beam struggle vegeta made a weaker clone. Vegeta started losing the beam struggle and tried to hold it as long as he could. The blast was almost at vegeta when the clone finally made behind gohan and blasted him with all his might. The blast stunned gohan and the original vegeta over took the beam struggle and blasted gohan to the ground. When gohan got up he saw vegeta smirking at him.

"I won brat so you owe me that dinner. We can have it when we come back from the silly camping trip." Vegeta said with a sly smile.

Gohan smiled back."Or you can have it on the trip and tease everyone else there that has to catch their food." he said while laughing.

Vegeta chuckled to his self "That would be better, but do you really want me to eat your favorite foods in front of you?

"Oh don't worry about that i'll have zangya cook the food and pack it tonight for me goten and trunks. You on the other hand will get it fresh on the first day out there."

"How long will we be there?" vegeta asked

"Only 3 days; 5 at the most. It'll be fun you'll see."

Vegeta nodded and they both left the GR to clean themselves up.

(The Next Day)

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Choioutzu, and krillin were setting up camp in the woods. Master roshi, and oolong refused to go on the trip. Master roshi said he was too old and oolong made an excuse about an injury to get out of it. Gohan even got piccolo to spend at least one day with them while they were camping. Gohan used the 'I see you as a father and it would mean alot to me if you go' trick on him and it worked, but even though he said it to get him to go he still sees piccolo as a father figure in his life. Right now they were trying to assign jobs for certain things.

"Okay who's going to collect the firewood, Get the water, hunt the food, start the fire and set up the tents." krillin asked.

"Goten and I can get the firewood." said gohan

"Me and dad can set up the tents." said trunks.

"Chioutzu and I will get the water." Tien said.

"Okay that just leaves the fire and the hunting." krillin said

"No you and scar face will go hunt the food. Gohan packed enough food for only us saiyans so you humans will have to find your own for tonight, and the fire is simple you idiots just use your ki." vegeta said with an annoyed tone.

"Wait why did gohan only pack food for you guys thats not fair. "Complained yamcha.

"uhhh i lost a bet and a spar." gohan said sheepishly

"Out of curiosity what was the bet?" Tien asked

"Well if i won the spar vegeta would've had to go on this trip and if i lost then i had to get him alot of food cooked by zangya."

"Wait i'm confused. If you lost then why is vegeta here on the trip?" asked krillin

"Because i chose to midget. Is there a problem with that?" vegeta said

"Ummm no of course not vegeta." krillin said nervously

"Speaking of zangya are you two like a couple?" asked yamcha curiously.

"Oh and why would you want to know huh scarface?" said vegeta

"Well... I uhhhh...you know..." stuttered yamcha.

"Oh this is priceless you have crush on the alien girl, oh this is too rich." laughed vegeta

Yamcha blushed "Well i mean she is cute. I wouldn't mind going on a date with her."

"I don't know yamcha. I don't think i want her dating you." gohan said

Yamcha stopped blusing and got offended. "Its not your say who she can and can't date gohan. If i want to ask her out on a date i will."

Gohan then got a little angry "Look i know how your relationship with bulma went. I heard it a million times, She was faithful to you but you kept looking at other women. I'll be damned if i let you hurt zangya like you did bulma."

Yamcha looked down ashamed "I was young and dumb then but i changed gohan. I'm older and smarter now. I won't make the same mistakes now that i made back then."

"I don't know." gohan said unsurly

"Is the reason you don't know is because you're not sure if you want her yet?" Yamcha said

"I won't lie I am attracted to her, but I'm also attracted to kaniah. I'm pretty sure they are both attracted to me but i'm not interested in a relationship with Zangya or kaniah at the moment. The are both free to date who they want, but I have grown close to both of them and won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms them and that includes you yamcha." answered gohan

"Wow i didn't think you felt so strongly about them." Tien said

"Well they are my first friends."

Everyone except piccolo and and vegeta looked confused

"What about us Gohan aren't we your friends?" krillin asked

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys like family but you're my fathers friends. I never made any friends that i could call my own." gohan explained

"I guess that makes sense but what about piccolo and vegeta." tien said

Yamcha decided to join in again. "Yeah they weren't your fathers friends. Piccolo is your friend first and vegeta is just bulmas husband."

Piccolo and vegeta aren't just my friends. As far as i'm concerned they are my fathers, role models, and mentors."

"Really? I didn't know they felt like fathers to you." krillin said

"Well they were there for me when my dad wasn't which was most of my life." gohan said as he scowled.

"Gohan you know goku tried his best. It's not his fault that situations beyond his control kept intervening when you were a kid." krillin stated defending his best friend.

"I know that krillin but i also know my father better than you and i'm not blinded like you guys are."

"What do you mean by that." yamcha said getting a little angry

"Let it go gohan you know how this will end." piccolo said

"No i wanna hear he has to say!" Yamcha said loudly while stepping closer to gohan

"If you value your life you will drop the subject and go about your business." Vegeta said stepping in front of yamcha.

Yamcha stared at vegeta with an angry look and didn't back down.

"You can stare all day but you know the results if you try to fight me. You're lucky I let you stand here this long without pummeling you into a pulp. Now turn around take the midget and go hunt for your food before i get angry." vegeta said in a dangerously low tone.

"I don't like people disrespecting goku when he's not here to defend himself." yamcha said

Gohan walked until he was inches away from yamcha . "I'll say whatever i damn well please about my sorry excuse of a father, and if you have a problem with it we can settle it. Oh i forgot you're the one guy in the group who always gets his ass handed to him because you're the weakest of the group. You couldn't even beat a damn saibaman and you think you have the nerve to step up to me because I don't worship my father like the rest of you. Because i actually see the flaws in his ideas and plans; BECAUSE IM THE ONE TO SEE HIS FAILURE AS A FATHER! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE NOT KNOWING IF YOUR DAD WAS DEAD OR ALIVE! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE YOUR DAD WOULD RATHER TRAIN THAN SPEND TIME WITH HIS FAMILY! YOU WEREN'T THERE THROUGH THE HARDSHIPS AND STRUGGLES AND RAISING A BABY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER FLAKED ON HIS RESPONSIBILITIES! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILDHOOD BECAUSE OF HIM! I HAD NO FRIENDS! AND WHEN I FINALLY THINK WE HAVE A CHANCE TO BE A REAL FAMILY WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT ANY THREATS TO EARTH, THAT BASTARD DECIDES TO STAY DEAD. AND BECAUSE OF HIS DECISION MY MOM WAS SO DEVESTATED THAT SHE DIED IN CHILDBIRTH, SO BEFORE YOU DEFEND HIM YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK WHAT EXACTLY YOU ARE DEFENDING." Ranted gohan.

He was so mad he turned supersaiyan when he started yelling. After he said what he had to say he blasted off.

"I didn't know he felt like that but to be perfectly honest that doesn't sound like the goku we know." tien said

"Yeah I think gohan needs help he has serious issues. I think he hit his head too many times." krillin stated.

"He just needs someone to knock some sense into him." Yamcha said after getting over the fear of a pissed off gohan.

"Its you idiots who needs some sense knocked into you." growled vegeta as he took off after gohan.

"Yeah don't talk about my daddy like that you meany!" Goten yelled as he and trunks took off after vegeta. (Trunks and goten learned to fly already. Trunks has already been training since he turned 5 and gohan taught goten to fly a few weeks ago but still hasn't taught him martial arts yet.)

"Man don't tell me they actually believes him." yamcha stated

This time it was piccolos turn to growl " If you want to stay awake i advise you to go about your business and keep your mouths shut." Everyone went on about their business as piccolo started to meditate. He sensed something strange was about to happen.

Gohan came back to the camp a few hours after the argument. Everyone apologised for what they said and how they acted but gohan said he meant everything he said about his father. He could still tell my the skeptical looks on their faces that they would never believe his claims so he decided to not bring up his father around them. It was awkard at first but everyone started getting along and having fun after awhile.

(2 Days later.)

On the other side of the planet a ship touched down but the power was so low that none of the z fighters detected it. Out of the ship walked out...

**AN: What a way to end a chapter. A nice cliff hanger to leave you hanging in suspense. Who will walk out of the ship? Find out on chapter 7 which will be posted friday morning. Once again thank you for all that follow my story and thank you for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of a Legend

**(AN: Well i was going to update it friday morning but i'm gonna be really busy so i decided to update it a little early I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

Chapter 7: The Return Of a legend

On the other side of the planet a ship touched down but the power was so low that none of the z fighters detected it. Out of the ship walked out Broly the legendary super saiyan in his base state. Broly has long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead. Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame. Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck. He also has white pants and a red sash with no shirt. Brolly scowled as he stepped on earth, the place his enemy lives. He still remembered what happened after his defeat by kakkarot.

(FlashBack)

Broly just killed his father and was laughing maniacally when he see's goku. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a "low-class clown". Broly tells Goku his "final hour has arrived", and throws a powerful punch to finish him, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful _ki_ that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two Saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green _ki_ bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out and explodes, seemingly defeated. After being hit with the attack, Broly created a ki shield around his body and the comet that blew up the planet sent him off into space on another planet. When broly crashlanded on the planet he was sure he was going to die. His body was wrecked and he couldn't move. Soon the inhabitants of the planet found broly and put him in a cryogenic chamber. He was frozen to preserve him. The inhabitants knew who he was and kept him frozen until they couldfind a way to build a device to be able to control him like paragus had. They wanted to use him to take over the universe. Almost 4 years later, the inhabitants had a problem. Their planet was about to be destroyed by a meteor. They decided to unfreeze broly and try the new control device they have been testing. They put the device on broly and he woke up after a few minutes. When he awoke he saw the inhabitants trying to force him power up with some kind of device. He knew he was being controlled, but couldn't do anything to stop it. They sent his body up to the comet to blast it away. They pushed his power to his max in his legendary super saiyan state and sent the largest blast broly had at the meteor. Due to the amount of power broly was emmitting, the controlling device started to short circuit from overload. Broly destroyed the meteor and realized he had control of his body again, so he took off the device and crushed it. He then flew off in search for a spaceship. He killed anyone in his way until he finally found a spaceship. He launched an attack at the core of the planet and hopped into the spaceship. He launched the spaceship, which was similar to the one his father flew in when he landed on earth, and flew off into space. He somehow remembered the way to get to earth, after all he was with his father when they first landed on earth.

(FlashBack Over)

"I will finally get my revenge on kakkarot." Broly then flew off in search for his sworn enemy.

(Back at the campsite)

The Z fighters minus gohan and piccolo were at the lake. Gohan was meditating with piccolo when he felt a power level coming close to them.

"I don't believe it! It can't be! I thought he was dead!" Piccolo said astounded.

"Well it seems like he survived somehow." gohan then sighed deeply. "All i wanted was a simple camping trip and the universe can't even give me that. Oh well looks like another brawl with the legendary super saiyan."

"You seem awefully calm about this." piccolo stated

"Well i haven't been training for nothing. If he fell before he can fall again. I'm not scared i'm actually kind of excited, but excited or not i gotta get goten out of here." gohan explained

Just then vegeta, goten, trunks, krillin, chioutzu, tien, and yamcha came running back to the campsite preparing for the arrival of the power they sensed. Gohan looked at goten with a serious face.

"Goten go home now!" Goten looked at gohan not knowing what the problem was. He was still kind of bad at sensing powerlevels.

"Whats wrong dad?" goten asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Goten i'm only going to say this once. Go home and tell kaniah and zangya to go to capsule corps with bulma. Take trunks with you." gohan said in a serious tone.

"Go with him trunks." vegeta demanded.

They both nodded and were about to take off when broly showed up before them and they were sent towards gohan because of the auro broly had around his super saiyan form.

"What are you doing here broly!?" gohan said with venom in his voice.

"I came for kakkarot but i can kill you all first." broly then saw goten and it reminded him so much of goku.

"Kakkarot? KAKKAROTTTTTTTT!" broly screamed as he pushed his power to the legendary super saiyan form and through his strongest blast at goten and trunks.

Trunks and Goten closed their eyes and awaited for the pain of the blast but it never came. They opened their eyes to see gohan standing in front of him taking the blast with his back. Gohan then dropped to the ground with his power level dropping. Vegeta seen enough and blasted into super saiyan 2 and rushed at broly.

"Goten Trunks you 2 have to go home. Chioutzu will you go with them and make sure they stay safe? " Piccolo asked. Chioutzu nodded and piccolo turned to yamcha." I will need you to go korins tower and get some senzu beans. Gohan needs it he's the only one who will be able to beat broly." Yamcha nodded and took off. "Krillin get gohan somewhere safe." Piccolo then took off to help veteta with broly.

(Vegeta vs Broly)

Vegeta swung his fist and attempted to punch broly in the face. Broly was expecting the same thing as the last time he fought vegeta, he didn't even try to block or dodge. Vegeta punched broly and he went flying back a few yards. Broly was pissed that vegeta was able to move him and hurt him. Vegeta flew after him and continued his assult. He threw a kick at brolys stomach which he blocked. Broly then threw a punch but vegeta moved around it and kicked broly in the face. Broly then flew forward with suprising speed and clotheslined vegetea into the side of a mountain. Vegeta flew from the moutain and blasted broly right in ghe face. The blast was only to distract broly as vegeta flew around him and hit him to the ground. Vegeta then threw blast after blast and buried broly into a crater. Broly flew up looking a little singed and punched vegeta in the solar plexus doubling him over. He then blasted him backwards and fazed behind him to hammer him to the ground. Vegeta stood up looking beat up, but continued to fight anyway. He rushed at broly and threw flurries of punches and kicks at broly. While this was happening piccolo flew behind broly and started attacking him. Piccolo was alot faster and stronger since the last time he fought broly and it showed. Piccolo and vegeta were landing hits that made broly feel some pain. Broly flared his auro to get piccolo and vegeta away. He then flew at piccolo and clotheslined him to the ground. Vegeta tried to attack from behind but broly turned around and kicked vegeta back. Broly then pursued his attack against vegeta.

(With Yamcha)

Yamcha finally made it to korins tower.

"KORIN I NEED SOME SENZU BEANS PRONTO!" yelled yamcha urgently

"what no please? what ever happened to manners." korin said

"THERES NO TIME KORIN. THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN IS HERE AND GOHANS DYING. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT HIM. I NEED A SENZU BEAN NOW!"

"Easy easy here's a whole pouch of senzu beans. Now go save gohan so he can defeat that evil saiyan." korin said as he threw the pouch at him.

"Thanks korin." Yamcha said as he raced back to gohan.

(Back with Chioutzu, Trunks and Goten)

Trunks and Goten made it to capsule corps and ran off to find bulma, zangya, and kaniah. They found them talking in the kitchen. Goten ran up to zangya while trunks ran to his mother.

"Zangya theres a bad man in the woods and he attacked us!" Started goten

"Yeah he tried to kill me and goten but gohan jumped in front of the blast and now he's really hurt." Trunks continued

"Then Uncle vegeta attacked the bad man and told us to run here." Goten finished

Chioutzu then walked in. "Gohan wants you to stay here where its safe."

"What are we dealing with? How bad is it!" Bulma asked in panic mode.

"It's the legendary super saiyan." Chioutzu said timidly.

Everyone sweatdropped as fear took over their body.

Kaniah was the firs to speak. "We can't beat him. I heard stories about him, and he's unstoppable."

"Well they defeated him almost 5 years ago and now gohans stronger than ever; they can win." Bulma said

"They said it was a miracle the first time they beat him I don't know if he can be beat." Kaniah said

"Well i'm not giving up. I believe if anyone can beat him, gohan can and i'll be right there helping him." Zangya stated.

Kaniah then got up "Your right Zangya lets go help our friend." They both flew out to the battlefield.

(Back with broly)

Piccolo and vegeta were looking worse for wear. Vegeta was forced down to his regular super saiyan 1 form. They didn't have much left in the tank. Broly looked a little beat up but nothing major. Broly was charging again but before he could reach his targets krillin blasted him and jumped into the air.

"Follow the birdy brolly." krillin teased

brolly flew up towards krillin but before he reached him krillin but his 2 fingers to both sides of his head.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled

Broly was blinded by the light.

"NOW TIEN" Yelled krillin

"TRI BEAM CANNON!" Yelled tien.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Yelled krillin

The blast hit broly but didn't effect him much, it just confused him more.

Broly was about to charge and krillin and tien looked terrified. Just before broly reached them he was blasted out of the sky by Zangya and kaniahs strongest blasts.

Broly got up and faced the new warriors. "More bugs who came to get squashed." he said as he laughed maniacally.

Zangya and kaniah got into a stance and prepared for battle. Zangya and kaniah flew straight at broly and attacked as one throwing flurries of punches and kicks. Broly dodged most of them but would get hit everynow and again and it would sting. Kaniah and zangya were hit out of the air and landed on their feet on the ground. Before they charged again they felt a familiar ki level disappear. None of the Z fighters could feel gohans energy signal anymore. Kaniah and zangya had tears in their eyes and everyone else just looked shocked. Kaniah started screaming to the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE FOR KILLING HIM! Kaniah yelled as her hair went from black to gold and her eyes from black to teal. She then engaged broly with her fury driving her. Vegeta was having similar thoughts and burst back into super saiyan 2 with anger and intent for revenge driving him. He flew off to battle with broly as well as piccolo. Zangya was in a state of shock about the death of her close friend and became overtaken with rage and also joined in the fight. Broly was trying to dodge each hit but was finding it impossible. Vegeta and piccolo punched him in the stomach bending him over slightly and zangya and kaniah kicked him to the ground causing a crater. All four of them charged up their Strongest attack.

"FINAL FLASHHHHHH!" yelled vegeta

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNONNNNN!" yelled piccolo

"GALATIC BLASTERRRRR!" yelled Zangya

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAA!" Yelled kaniah

Broly was aching from the blast but still as strong as ever. It was like he was getting stronger the more he fought.

Broly rushed at his attackers and struck each of them to the ground. Brolly then aimed a blast at kaniah and zangya. "Say hello to your friend in otherworld." broly said with venom in his voice. When the blast reached them it was deflected away by a pissed off fully healed gohan.

"THATS ENOUGH I'M GONNA SEND YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan yelled as he went straight to super saiyan 3. "You might be able to handle a super saiyan 2, but lets see if you can tangle with a super saiyan 3." gohan said with a deeper than normal voice.

Everyone was shocked at gohans appearance; they all thought he was dead.

"I want all of you to get as far away from here as possible. Don't come back until the battle is over." gohan said

Everyone was too stunned too move. Vegeta was the most stunned because he didn't know another level beyond super saiyan 2 was attainable but yet gohan attained it. He felt proud of him but was angry that gohan hid this from him, but he could think about it later. Now he had to get everyone out of there.

"What are you waiting for?! Get out of here now! I can't fight him at my full potential with you guys still here."

"Gohan we thought you were dead." Zangya and kaniah then got up and hugged him.

Gohan hugged them back "I promise i'll explain everything later but right now i want you guys safe and out of the way so i can defeat broly."

Zangya and Kaniah nodded and took off into the air with krillin and tien. Piccolo looked at gohan. "Good luck gohan I know you can do it." With that he flew off. Vegeta was the only one left. "Good luck Gohan. Make the saiyan race proud like you did me." and with that vegeta flew off. Gohan smiled and turned to face broly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting broly are you ready to begin."

Broly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gohan speak to him. The truth is he could sense how strong gohan was and was frightened by his power a little. "I see you're ready die, so lets hurry this up."

Broly flew off towards gohan and attempted to punch him in the face, but gohan moved out of the way. Gohan then punched broly in the face sending him flying backwards. Gohan followed up with a punch to the stomach doubling broly over. Broly was then sent to the ground looking up at gohan. He has never been in so muh pain in his life from just 3 hits. Broly was getting more and more angry and flared his auro making the earth shake. Gohan flew towards broly and landed a uppercut to his chin sending him flying upwards. Gohan fazed out and back in above broly and landed a kick to the temple sending him down to the ground again. He then grabbed brolys leg and threw him towards a mountain. Broly went through the mountain and out the other side of it just to be blasted to the ground by gohan. Gohan then flew to the ground and stomped both of his feet on brolys chest breaking some bones and causing him to scream out in pain.

"Its not fun when you're the one getting you ass handed to you is it!" gohan said with venom in his voice as he kept stomping on his chest caving it in. "This is how you made my friends feel. This is the fear you caused every last person you killed. ITS NOT FUN NOW IS IT! I DON'T SEE YOU LAUGHING ANYMORE! YOU TRIED TO KILL THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT TO THIS WORLD AND YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT! ITS TIME TO END THIS! Gohan then hopped off of broly and prepared an attack that would send broly to other world. Broly stood up and prepared his strongest blast and threw it.

"TAKE THIS FINAL MASENKO CANNON! Gohan yelled out. The final masenko cannon is a mixture of the final flash, maskeno ha, and the special beam cannon. It peirced brolys wave and cut right through it reaching broly in an instant. When it hit broly it sent him off into space towards the sun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last scream broly made before he was burned to ashes.

Gohan sighed. " Another threat averted. Dads been gone for almost 5 years and 3 threats have appeared so far. I guess he chose the wrong decision after all. Well i better go find everyone it looks like they're all at capsule corps. Gohan then flew off towards capsule corp and made it their within seconds. Gohan dropped out of his ssj3 form and walked in the building. When he walked in he was jumped on by an estatic goten and trunks. Zangya and Kaniah saw gohan and ran over to hug him too.

"Well Brolys dead i made sure of that. Is everyone okay?" gohan asked filled with concern.

"We're fine we were worried about you." Bulma said

"Yes and what happened we felt your powerlevel disappear." said piccolo in a gruff voice.

"Oh that, well i just lowered my powerlevel. I know this sounds stupid but i saw this as an opportunity to fuel the right amount of anger and anguish in kaniah to get her to transform into a super saiyan. No matter how hard we trained we couldn't get her to transform but now that shes done it she should be able to learn to control it at will. I'm sorry for the scare guys I know it was dumb of me, but i wasn't gonna let anyone get hurt i was watching the fight after yamcha gave me a senzu bean." gohan explained

(FlashBack)

Yamcha made it to gohan with the senzu bean and tried to feed it to gohan.

"Hey buddy wake up. Come on eat the bean we need you." yamcha pleaded desperatly.

Gohan awoken with his injuries healed. "What happened?"

"Finally you're awake. You have to help them stop broly before he kills them."

"Who's them?" gohan asked

"Vegeta, piccolo, kaniah, and zangya."

"WHAT! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE THEY CAN'T BEAT BROLY KANIAHS NOT EVEN A SUPER SAIYAN." gohan yelled but then got a thoughtful look on his face and lowered his power level to zero while walking towards the battle.

"Hey where are you going and why did you drop your powerlevel." yamcha asked curiously.

"I want them to think i'm dead so kaniah can transform. I'm sure she will." answered gohan

"What thats crazy!" yelled yamcha

"Maybe but its the only way right now i'll jump in before they get hurt now get out of here this will get ugly." gohan said

Yamcha left and gohan stayed invisible to watch the fight.

(FlashBack Over)

"Well it wasn't cool but thanks to you i finally transformed, so thanks!" kaniah said as she smiled at him

Gohan smiled back, but before he could talk vegeta took this time to ask his question. "Why didn't you tell me about the new super saiyan level?

"I wanted it to be suprise at least until i mastered it. I also didn't want you to rush through your super saiyan 2 training just to reach the next level. I'll show you how to reach level 3 after you fully mastered level 2. I also didn't want you trying it too early because i was almost blew up the planet i was on the first time i tried it and i was knocked out for at least 13 hours afterwards. Its really dangerous." gohan explained

The rest of the night was spent relaxing. A few days later a birthday party was held for goten. He was so shocked he forgot about his birthday after the whole broly event. Gohan even started training him the day after his birthday. A few months later gohan was celebrating his 16th birthday. He had a blast and got alot of presents, though most of it was school items since he was starting school soon. Later that night while kaniah and goten were staying at capsule corp for the night Zangya walked into gohans room with just a nightgown on. She said this was her birthday present to him and they spent a very intimate night together. That night gohan finally became a man. Zangya said she didn't want things to get weird or different between them, so she said that it was just a one time thing. Gohan respected her wishes because he was feeling the same way. They were attracted to each other but finally settled their urges so they could move on. All gohan could do was smile at how great his life turned around after a few short years, but he was nervous about one thing; The fact that he starts High School in one week.

**AN: What a way to end the story. Now gohan will start school in the next chapter. Find out what happens when he meets the world saviors daughter videl satan herself. Thanks for following my story and thanks for the reviews. Chapter 8 will be uploaded soon and look forward for a few suprises. And just so you know there will be no saiyaman, i really hated how dorky they made gohan. I hope to upload the next chapter on sunday may 10th.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of High School

Chapter 8: First Day of High School

Gohan finished getting his bag ready. He was starting school today and he was a little nervous about being around normal kids his age. One thing gohan was happy about was that kaniah and zangya were going to school with him. They all passed the entrance exams with flying colors (gohan decided to educate them when they first started living with him. He said it will be worth it in the long run.) The 3 were getting ready to fly off to capsule corps to drop goten off.

"Are you guys ready?" gohan asked

"As ready as i will ever be." kaniah said

"Aww come on I think it'll be fun." Zangya said

"uhh zangya i thought you were in your twenties. How did you pass as a sixteen year old?" Kaniah asked curiously

"Well i look young enough and having bulma as a friend doesn't hurt." zangya said with a wink.

"Well lets get moving. Are you ready to spend the day at capsule corps goten?" Gohan asked

"Yea lets go!" goten exclaimed

They made it to capsule corp and dropped off goten and continued on to Satan city.

Zangya looked confused. "Why would they name it satan city?"

kaniah glanced at zangya. "Who knows why these humans do the stupid stuff they do."

"You do know i'm half human right?" gohan said

"You're more saiyan like though, and not all humans are stupid just full blooded ones." kaniah explained

"Well thanks i guess."

Zangya looked at her watch. "Hey guys maybe we should speed up so we won't be late."

Before anyone could say anything they heard gunshots.

Kaniah saw the look on gohans face and knew what he was planning. "Gohan please just ignore it the police can handle it."

"You know i can't just sit around kaniah, and besides look at how pathetic these police officers are." Gohan then turned super saiyan so he wouldn't be recongnized. He swooped in destroyed the robbers guns and knocking them out swiftly before disappering and returning back in his normal form with kaniah and Zangya.

(**Man this hero thing is gets annoying sometimes.)" **gohan said in saiyago. He only speaks it with vegeta, so this is the first time the 2 girls heard him use saiyago.

Kaniah looked suprised. **"(I didnt know you knew saiyago! i haven't spoken it fluently in a long time.)" **

"What language are you guys speaking." Zangya asked curiously

Gohan looked towards zangya. "Saiyago its the saiyan language."

"HEY YOU THREE! What happened here? This hardly looks like police work." a voice said. the voice belonged to a short girl with her long black hair in 2 pig tails. She also had a oversized white shirt with black spandex shorts. She also wore green gloves and boots.

"(**Maybe we should've left when we had the chance**)" gohan said

The girl looked confused at the language being spoken by gohan. "What language is he speaking?"

Zangya looked towards the girl. "Oh nothing and we don't know whats going on we just got here."

After that the trio took of for school. When they got there they walked to the office to get their schedules.

Gohan walked toward the desk to talk to the secretary. "Hi we're the 3 new students and we came to get our schedules. My name is gohan son, this is kaniah ross , and this is zangya mint."

The secretary looked at the students and smiled. "Sure i have them right here." she said as she handed them the schedule. "I also knew that you 3 never been to school before, and you all came in to take the test together and leave together, so i took the liberty of putting the 3 of you in the same classes so you will have each other to talk to."

Zangya smiled at the secretary. "Wow thats very nice of you. We really appreciate it, thank you."

The trio walked out of the office and off to their first class. When they got there they knocked on the door. The teacher walked out the door and walked back in. The students in the classroom were confused until the teacher started talking.

"Well class it looks like we are going to be graced with 3 new students today that actually know how to read. They scored fairly high on the entrance exams and one actually aced it. Thats your cue my new students."

Gohan walked in wearing a plain white t-shirt with black pants and black hair has grown over the years so it was down to his midback. Vegeta loved to tell him he looked like his uncle raditz, it would piss gohan off. Kaniah was wearing black jeans with a red top that said 'I'm just... saiyan' written on it with black sneakers. Her hair was down to her mid back as well. Zangya was wearing a white top with a black skirt and white shoes. Her long orange hair was curled and she had 2 earrings on each ear. The boys couldn't help but stare at zangya and kaniah, and the girls couldn't take their eyes off of gohan.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourselves." the teacher Mr. shin said.

" My name is Gohan. I practice martial arts and i like to read.

"I'm Kaniah. I also practice martial arts."

"I'm Zangya. I practice martial arts as well."

"Wait Zangya as in the world famous model Zangya?" some random student asked

"Yeah, but i'm taking a break from it for a while. I'ts not as fun as you may think."

"Well you 3 may take an empty seat wherever you want." Mr. shin said

"Hey new students, up here! theres a few empty seats here." a blonde girl in the back said happily.

The trio made their way up to the seats and sat down.

"Hi i'm Erasa, and this guy over here is shaperner and the girl beside me is videl."

"Hi its nice to meet you." the trio said

"Do you guys wanna know who videls pops is, Its hercule satan!" erasa said

The trio looked confused "Who's Hercule? Is he famous or something?" Gohan asked confused.

Erasa, Videl and Sharpner looked at them like they were crazy with their mouths hung open.

"How do you not know who Hercule Satan is? Do you live in the mountains or something?" Sharpner said a little angry at the disrespect hercule was recieving.

"Kind of; we live in the 439 mountain area." Kaniah said

"439 Mountain Area but thats like a 5 hour car drive how do you make it?" erasa asked astonished that they live so far away.

"Oh we have our ways." gohan said as he smirked "Now who is this Hercule Satan?"

Videl then got pissed. It felt good that she finally wasn't noticed, but for them to not know the man who saved the world angered her. "HE'S THE MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD FROM CELL; HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS?" videl yelled forgetting she was in class.

"MRS. SATAN i know your father is hercule but that does not give you the excuse to yell in my class now quiet down." Mr. shin said.

"Sorry sir." videl said

Gohan was really trying to think of who this hercule guy could be. _He claimed he beat cell so he would've had to be at the cell games, but i don't remember anyone else there besides the z fighters and 16. Wait there was some clown that tried to fight him first maybe thats who they're talking about. _Gohan finally came out of his thoughts. "Wait is he a tall hairy guy with a puffy afro?

Videl nodded and gohan fell to the floor laughing. "Hahahahahaha... i can't .. hahahahahaha ... believe that he's your... hahahaha father! That goofball.. hahahaha. Its a good thing you didn't inherit his looks or hairiness... hahahahahaha." gohan couldn't control himself and videl was getting beyond pissed but just as she was about to say something sharpner intervened.

"Hey who do you think you are making fun of the world savior like that!" sharpner said with hatred in his voice. "You need some respect beaten into you and i'm just the guy to do it."

Gohan stopped laughing and looked up to sharpner. "You can fight?"

"Yes i can fight! i've been trained by hercule himself for 4 years." sharpner said proudly but gohan just started laughing again. Before anyone could do or say anything the bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

"Whats up gohan what was so funny back there?" Kaniah asked

"The person they worship so much was a coward who hid behind the rocks during the cell games after he got flicked out of the ring. He stole my credit for the defeat of cell and got rich off of it but he's a lousy fighter. Its just so funny to see that goofy man being worshipped like this, although it is downright pathetic." gohan explained

"So your not mad that he took your credit?" zangya asked

"No not really. I would've hated the attention anyway. I'm just glad the earth is safe." gohan said

The trio made it to their next class which was a science class. They went to the back and took their seats when they saw erasa, videl, and sharpner come in and sit near them. Videl and Sharpner glared at gohan while gohan just smirked at them.

"Hey have you guys heard of the gold fighter?" Erasa asked the trio.

"No who's he?" Zangya asked

"Well he's the new super hero here in satan city. He has golden hair and he glows. He also took out 3 criminals in a matter of seconds." erasa chirped

"You don't say." Kaniah said as she looked at gohan who sweatdropped and glared at her.

"As a matter of fact the gold fighter was said to be wearing a white shirt with black pants and boots." videl said eying gohan suspiciously while glaring at him.

"Yeah im sure im the only one in the city with a white shirt, black pants, and boots. Oh wait i don't have golden hair or glow so you can stop with the suspicious look." gohan said glaring at videl.

They were both glaring at each other until the teacher came in. "Quiet down students, i will not have any bickering in my class. That goes double for you Gohan son." the teacher said as he walked in. Gohan knew who that voice belonged to and turned so he could look at the teacher, and to his suprise it was none other than future trunks.

"TRUNKS!" Gohan yelled in excitement as he ran down to greet the time traveler. "Man trunks its been a while, like 5 years. What made you want to come back?"

I'll explain it to you later but right now I have a class to teach. Oh and its not trunks, in school you have to call me Mr. Briefs."

Gohan went back to his seat with zangya and kaniah, but before he could tell them about future trunks, videl decided to butt in.

"How do you know Mr. Briefs on a first name basis gohan? He's part of the briefs family the richest family in the world." videl said while glaring at gohan.

"It's none of your business!" gohan said rudely

Videl scowled at him as her face turned red with anger. "Who do you think you're talking to! I'm the best martial artist in the world behind my father, and i won't hesitate to kick your ass!"

"Look I don't care who you are or where you rank in martial arts, it doesn't give you an excuse to butt into my business." gohan said back

"Videl! Gohan! I want this bickering to end right now and you can see me after class mr. son." Mirai Trunks said while winking at gohan.

Gohan smiled and decided to ignore videl for the rest of class. He talked to Zangya and Kaniah the rest of class and when the bell rung everyone but the trio left the room.

"Uhhh you 2 girls can leave i need to talk to gohan about something." trunks said not knowing kaniah and zangya were part of the z fighters.

"Uhh i don't thinks so future boy!" replied kaniah

"We're gonna here it from gohan anyway so we might as well stay." Zangya added

"Wait these 2 know everything about us gohan?" trunks asked suprised

"Yeah; Zangya and kaniah has been living with me for a few years. They even helped protect the earth a little while ago when broly showed up." gohan explained

"BROLY CAME BACK! How much happened since I been gone?" trunks asked

"Alot of stuff trunks, and how about instead of trunks we call you Mirai so we don't mistake you for our trunks and by the way why are you here? gohan asked.

"Yeah did something happen in your time?" asked kanaih

"Well in my time everything was getting better after i killed the androids and cell, but my mother died in my time. I have nothing keeping me there since the rest of the population is getting along by themselves. Theres nothing to keep me happy there since everyone i knew and loved died, so i decided to live here permanently. I arrived almost a week ago and thanks to my mom i got this job as a teacher. I wanted to suprise you, so I told my mom not to say any thing." trunks told the trio.

"So vegeta or bulma didn't update you on whats been going on since you left?" Zangya asked

"Well on some things such as gohan having a little brother and two girls living with you, but she didn't say they would be going to school with you. How did you convince your mom to let them move in with you? trunks asked curiously

Gohan then put his head down "My mom died 5 years ago giving birth to goten." He said sadly. Kaniah and each put an arm around him and gave him a half hug. He smiled at them. "But its been ok i have these 2 and goten now."

Trunks looked suprised. No one told him that chi chi had died and gohan was living on his own. "Oh i'm sorry to hear that gohan. How about we talk after school at capsule corps. I'll write you 3 a pass to your next class you already missed 15 minutes of it. It was nice meeting you girls."

Trunks wrote the trio a note to their next class. a few more classes went by until it was time for lunch. Bulma made the 2 saiyans a capsule where they can keep as much food in it as possible. The trio went under a tree to sit down and eat their lunch. Gohan and Kaniah threw their capsules and a feast for 2 saiyans appeared. During this time erasa videl and sharpner walked over to the trio and had their jaws dropped at the amount of food they saw.

"Are you 3 really gonna eat all of that?" erasa asked with her jaw still hanging.

"Well these 2 will eat most of it. I'll just eat about 2 plates." Zangya stated.

"Theres no way you 2 can possibly eat all of this." sharpner stated

After a few more minutes all the food was gone. Every plate and bowl was empty, and both of the saiyans sat there patting their stomachs.

"I can't believe it. All the food is gone under 5 minutes." Sharpner said with his jaw still hanging.

"How do you 2 eat so much and stay so thin? You must tell me your secret." Erasa asked.

"Genetics" Both saiyans said at the same time.

"Didn't you 3 say you practice martial arts? If so then who are your teachers?" Videl ask

"I had many teachers, and i don't feel like naming all of them right now." Gohan said

"My parents taught me until i was 14, but for the past 2 years i've been training under gohan."

"Same with me." Zangya said.

"How could nerd boy possibly train anyone. Just look how scrawny he is. If you want a real teacher you should come train at the satan dojo." Sharpner said smugly

Gohan then frowned and stood up. He walked over to sharpner and stood face to face with the blonde jock. "And just who are you calling nerd boy you weakling."

"Weakling? You possibly think your weak ass can beat me? Don't make me laugh." Sharpner responded with a smirk.

"I'm a man of action not words." gohan said as he slid into his demon stance. Sharpner slid into his satan stance.

Zangya then got up and started pulling gohan away." Gohan he isn't worth it lets just go somewhere else."

"Maybe blondie should go somewhere else. We were peaceful until they came barging over here like complete buffons." Kaniah said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUFFON?" Videl asked enraged

"Well mainly just you and the weakling blonde guy over there. The blonde girl is okay. She's the only one who acts like she has sense." Kaniah responded

"Maybe i should show you why i'm the best martial artist in the school. Maybe then you'll have some respect." videl said while sliding in a stance

"No thanks I don't want to waste my time with amateurs like you." Kaniah said.

The bell suddenly rang and the trio walked away and to their next class. Videl was standing there seething with erasa and sharpner standing next to her.

"Who do they think they are? They just think they can disrespect me and get away with it. Well i think it's time i put those 2 in their place." Videl said angrily

"You can take the girl, but leave nerd boy to me." Sharpner said.

"Maybe if you guys try to make them feel welcomed instead of threatening and attacking them we could all be great friends. Erasa said as she walked away from her 2 friends. Videl and Sharpner followed her to their next class.

A little while later Gohan, Zangya, and Kaniah were in gym class. The guys were gawking over zangya and Kaniah, while the girls were gawking at gohans muscular body. Gohan had on black shorts with a purple tank top showing all his muscles. Zangya was wearing Tight black shorts with a white top. Kaniah was also wearing black shorts with a purple top.

Sharpner walked out of the locker room and walked over to Zangya.

"So babe how about you and me go out on a date this weekend. You need to be with a real man and not this skinny nerd."

"No thanks that would be a downgrade if i stopped hanging out with gohan to hang with you." Zangya responded.

Just then a cough was heard. Sharpner turned around and saw gohan standing there with his arms crossed. "You should really watch what you say from here on out. The next time i hear you disrespecting me I will knock you out without a second thought.

Sharpner growled but kept his thoughts to himself.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO DATE ANYONE OF YOU SO JUST DROP IT!" Kaniah yelled at all the boys trying to ask her out. "AND STOP STARRING AT ZANGYA AND I AS IF WE WERE JUST A PIECE OF MEAT!" She yelled out in frustration.

Gohan was getting a little jealous with all the guys asking out kaniah, but he felt better when he heard what she said. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Can I have your attention please. I will be your new gym teacher for the year. My name is Krillin Chesnut, but you can all call me Mr. Chesnut." krillin stated

"KRILLIN?" The trio said at the same time. Krillin looked around and saw 3 people he never thought he would see at his new job.

"Zangya, Kaniah, and Gohan? Since when are you 3 in school? Krillin asked

"Since today really. Bulma talked me into it." gohan said

"I thought it would be fun to go." Zangya said with a smile.

"And i was not going to be left alone by myself with goten. I hate it here but i can deal with it as long as i have these 2." Kaniah said

"Well you guys will definitly have fun in this class. Okay class our first unit will be martial arts." The class cheered and krillin continued with what he was saying. "Just out of curiosity everyone with little to no experience raise your hands." A few people raised their hands. "Okay will everyone with 1-3 years of experience raise their hands." Half of the class raised their hands then. "Will everyone with 4-7 years raise their hands." A few people including sharpner raised their hands. "Okay 8-10 years." Videl, Zangya and Kaniah raised their hands.

"Wait a minute how come you didn't raise your hand gohan? There is no way that you trained for more than 10 years!" Videl said while glaring at gohan.

"I've been training since i was 4 years old, so i've been training for 12 years."Gohan responded.

"Thats crazy!" Why did you learn so young?" videl asked

"Lets just say some unexpected events happened that changed my life forever." gohan said

"You said it bro. Okay now lets get started with some basics." Krillin stated

"Basics? Do you even know what you're doing old man? I don't want to learn from an ameteur. Why don't you just step down and let videl teach this class, she'll do alot better than you." Sharpner said smugly.

"Well since you know everything and i know nothing how about a friendly spar. You and videl against me, and i will only use 1 hand." krillin said with a smirk.

"I accept, but it's your funeral." sharpner said while stepping up to spar with krillin. Videl stepped up and slid into a stance with sharpner.

Videl launched off to the left of krillin while sharpner launched to the right of him. Videl went to sweep his legs as sharpner aimed a punch at his face. krillin jumped over videls leg sweep and punched sharpners fist with his own. Krillin then punched sharpner again, but this time in the face sending him to the floor. Videl then tried to roundhouse kick him, but he ducked and punched her in the stomach. Videl dropped to her knee's while sharpner was still on the ground.

"I guess i win. Now can I continue my lesson or do I need to spar with someone else." krillin asked

The students shook their heads and let krillin continue his lesson. Videl got up and was furious that she was beaten with by only 1 hit.

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ME WITH ONLY ONE HIT! THERE'S NO WAY THATS EVEN POSSIBLE. I'M ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD." Videl yelled

"Well if you think if you are the strongest in the world you're sadly mistaken. I know at least 10 people who are at least as strong as me or much stronger, and these 3 are way stronger than me." Krillin said while pointing at gohan, kaniah, and Zangya.

"How are you guys so strong?" videl asked looking at the trio.

"Simple we train." Gohan said

"Grrrrrrrr what kind of training do you do? videl asked trying not to yell

"Thats classified." kaniah said.

"Well then whose your teachers? you said you had many? Why did you have so many teachers.?" videl asked

"I won't tell you my teachers but i will tell you all the styles i learned if it will get you off my back." gohan answered while videl nodded. " I learned the turtle style, kaioken style, saiyan style, crane style, orin temple style, wolf fang fist style, and my favorite demon style."

"You're only 16 and you learned 7 different styles of martial arts? How did you do it? There's no way any one can master that many styles so quickly." videl said not believing what she was being told.

"It's possible if you're as good a fighter as gohan." zangya said

"Believe what you want to videl it doesn't bother me, but i answered your question." gohan said.

"Why don't you stop lying. I never even heard of those styles." videl said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just because you never heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist. I'll even demonstrate them just to prove you wrong." gohan said with a smirk.

Gohan then got on the mat and took a stance. "Thats the turtle style stance." krillin said

Gohan switched his stance. "Thats the saiyan style stance." kaniah said

Gohan switches stances again. " Thats the kaioken stance." zangya said

Stance switch. "Thats the orin temple stance." krillin said

Stance switch. " Thats the wolf fang fist stance" kaniah said

Stance switch. "Thats the crane stance." Zangya said

Stance switch. " And this is the demon stance." gohan said as he finished

Videl stood there with her mouth hung open. _How is this possible. Every stance he used was flawless with absolutly no openings whatsoever. How is he so good at martial arts. I will find out your secret. _Just then the bell rang and everyone left to go get dressed to leave.

"Well i guess we'll see you tomorrow krillin." gohan said as he walked out of the gym with kaniah and zangya. Before they walked out of the school erasa caught up to them.

"Hey do you guys like want to hangout and go to the mall and stuff?" she asked the trio

"Sure i would love to go." Zangya said, but what she didn't realize was that erasa was as bad as bulma when it came to shopping.

"I hate shopping so count me out." Kaniah said

"I would go, but i have to pick up my little brother. Maybe next time okay?" gohan said

"Okay sure. Come on Zangya lets go we can take my car." erasa said

"Okay. Gohan, Kaniah i'll see you 2 later and make sure you save me a plate. I know how you 2 and goten are with food." zangya said.

"Awww were not that bad." gohan said while pouting. He started grinning after a thought came to him. "Just for that i'm going to lock you out of the house."

Zangya walked up and leaned her face as close as she could to gohans ear. "Well maybe that one time thing that happened on your birthday can happen again if your good. But it can't happen if i'm locked out now can it?"

Gohans face turned crimson. Kaniah due to her saiyan hearing heard some of this, and was enraged. Zangya walked away and stood beside erasa with a smirk on her face. Erasa looked confused. "Wait do you guys live with each other or something?" she asked curiosly

"Yeah, Kaniah and I moved in with gohan about 2 years ago." zangya said with a blush

"what! Your parents just let you 2 move in with him thats crazy!" Erasa said

"Well a both my parents died a long time ago." Zangya said with a sad face as she looked down.

"Oh i'm sorry to bring it up." erasa said realizing her mistake when she saw the sad look on her new friends faces.

"Yeah that's something the 3 of us have in common. I guess thats why we get along so well together." Kaniah said forgetting her anger.

"Is that why you model? To make sure there is enough money for you 3?" erasa asked

"Well it's really 4 of us if you include goten, but no i only model for fun. Gohans job pays alot and he's really well off. About how much would you say your worth gohan? Zangya asked

"Well i have about 250 million zeni in the bank now." gohan answered.

Erasas jaw dropped. She wasn't even sure if her parents had that much in the bank, and her family is well off. "What kind of job do you have that pays you that well." she asked curiously

"Well its kind of private. I don't like to talk about what i do, and can you please keep everything we told you between us 4. I don't want anyone else to know especially videl." As soon as gohan said this videl came down the hall.

"Especially videl what? What were you guys talking about?" videl asked curiously.

"Nothing we have to get going so i'll see you guys later." gohan said as he grabbed kaniahs hand and ran out of the school.

"What was that about erasa?" videl asked

"Oh he just doesn't want go shopping with us. Do you want to go videl." erasa said keeping what gohan said a secret.

"Uhh I would like to but i have to patrol the city erasa I'll catch you later." videl ran off in the direction of gohan and kaniah. _I know they're keeping secrets and now they have erasa in on it too. I will find out your secrets gohan if it's the last thing i do._ Videl thought to herself.

(With Gohan and Kaniah)

"So what was that about back there?" Kaniah asked as they were walking down the street.

"What was what about?" Gohan said knowing full well what kaniah was talking about.

"When Zangya whispered in your ear and your face turned red."

"uhhhh... well you see...it was... its hard to explain."

"Then tell it the best way you can." kaniah said trying to push the answer out of gohan.

"Okay it was... Wait a minute. Do you feel that? I think someones following us."

Kaniah focused her senses and sensed videls powerlevel. "Its videl. Why is she following us?"

"I don't know, but lets find out." gohan said in a playful mood.

kaniah and gohan ran around a corner and waited for videl to come around. As soon as she came around the corner she ran right into gohan.

"Looking for something, or are you just stalking us?"

Videl got up and brushed dirt off of her clothes. " I'm not stalking you! I was walking to the store."

Kaniah glanced at her. "Yeah right. Every time we turned, you turned. You can't tell me that's just a coincidence, so just come clean and tell us why you were following us.

Videl face turned red from embarassement of being caught stalking the new kids. "I just wanted some questions answered since you guys seem to dodge every question i asked today.

Gohan got a serious look on his face. "Look I don't know who you think you are but we don't have to answer anything you ask us." Kaniah decided to add to what gohan said. " Your dad is hercule we get it, but we're not going to bow down to your arrogant, uptight, angry, pompous ass! Get that through your thick skull and leave us alone!" Kaniah and gohan then walked off leaving videl with a shocked look on her face. Gohan and kaniah continued until they got to capsule corps. They unlocked the door with gohans key and walked to the lab where they saw bulma sitting at her desk going over some paperwork.

Kaniah decided to speak up first. "Hey bulma how you been?"

"Hey guys I didn't notice you came in. I've been alright how was the first day of school?"

"Well zangya seemed to enjoy herself, but I don't think i'm cut out for school." gohan explained

Kaniahs face turned into a scowl. "School sucked, and to makes matters worse this girl thinks she can just boss us around just because she's hercule satans daughter."

Bulma looked up from her paperwork. " Whoa whoa slow down hercule satan has a daughter that goes to your school? Thats crazy, and she's just as bad as him huh?

Gohan sighed. "Yeah she's pretty bad alright. I'm suprised kaniah didn't hit her."

"I should've hit her, but i really want to know what zangya was talking about earlier."

Gohan cringed and bulma looked interested in the gossip conversation. "What did she say kaniah."

kaniah tried to remember all that was said. "I didn't hear it all but i heard her say something about a birthday present she gave him and if he was good he would get another one."

At this time vegeta barged in. "Gohan take your brat and go home. If my brat and yours pull another prank i'm going to blast them straight to hell!"

Gohan was glad for the distraction and decided to leave before he was ambushed by questions. "Okay vegeta i'll get right on that. Come on squirt lets get you home."

"Awww but i want to stay with trunks" whined goten.

"Well you're coming back tomorrow, so you can hangout with him then. Oh and bulma before i forget did you know krillin is a gym teacher at my school?" gohan stated

"Really now you don't say. I never thought he would be one to get a job."

Gohan started to think back. "Hmmm with everything happening today I guess I forgot to ask him why he's teaching in the first place."

Kaniah looked towards gohan. "My money is on 18. I bet she made him get a job."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement "Yeah you're probably right kaniah. They still live with roshi and she's probably ready to move out, and I don't blame her."

Gohan then looked at his watched "Well I guess its time to go I'll see you tomorrow bulma."

"Okay tell zangya i said hi. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the mall with a friend we made at school." Kaniah said

Bulma started grinning. "Oh so you two have the house alone for a few hours. If you want me to watch goten while you two have some 'quality time' together its no problem."

Both teens turned crimson red, but gohan decided to speak up. "BULMA ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Sure its not, but any way make sure you use some protection." Mirai said with a wink as he came into the room. "Haha Sorry but i couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass you."

"Why does daddy need to be protected? Is something going to attack him?" goten said looking confused

"Its nothing goten now lets go." gohan said as he grabbed goten and kaniahs hand and rushed out of capsule corps to his home in the mountains. After a few hours of training and a little home work gohan decided to cook. After dinner zangya came in with tons of bags, and a exhausted look on her face. "I will never, and I mean NEVER go shopping with that girl again!"

Kaniah got a serious look on her face. "Good now that both of you are here and gotens asleep, now is the perfect time to spill what happened between the 2 of you on gohans birthday. I want the honest truth and no lies.

Gohan sighed. "Okay i've been dodging this question all day I guess its time to spill. This is what happened... To Be Continued.

**AN: End of the story. Will Kaniah take the truth well or will she freak out and lose it? Who will gohan end up with? How will the trio handle highschool and videl. The only way to find out is to read ****Chapter 9: (99)Problems ****There will be action and drama in the next chapter.**

**(PS: I apologize about how long it took me to upload and finish this chapter. Its been a rough 2 weeks for me. My uncle just passed away suddenly and its been very hard for my family, and I just didn't have the time, patience, or state of mind to continue this story. The funeral was a few days ago and everythings getting better so this story will be continued now. I will try to upload a new chapter every monday from now on. Thank you for your patience for this chapter i hope you like it.)**


	9. Chapter 9: 99 Problems

**A/N: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or anything to do with it. If I did i wouldn't be writing a fanfic. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 9: (99) Problems

"Okay it was on my birthday when you stayed with bulma for the night. I was in bed thinking when zangya came in. She said she had a birthday present for me that would make me a man. She closed my door, locked it and lets just say that we didn't sleep at all that night." at the end of his story gohan and zangya were blushing fiercely.

Kaniah had a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "So you guys are together now?

Gohan shook his head. "No zangya said it was just a one time thing."

"Okay i think i understand"

Gohan smiled "Well you took it better than i thought you would."

Kaniah smiled back "Well it's not like we're a couple so theres nothing i can really do now is it?

Gohan chuckled "I guess not. Well I'm going to bed. Today really wore me out. Goodnight kaniah. Goodnight zangya." The two girls said goodnight back and gohan walked up the stairs to his room for bed. Zangya was about to walk to the kitchen but kaniah grabbed her arm making her stay put.

"We're not finished talking. You may have got gohan with for a night but that doesn't mean you'll be the one who will end up with him." It doesn't matter what you do, because he will be mine in the end."

Zangya took this as a challenge. "I knew you liked gohan the minute you first saw him, but it looks like you were too late to make a move. If you want gohan you have to try alot harder than that. I said that incident would be a one time thing because i thought the feelings would leave once it happened but they only got stronger. So it looks like you have some competition Kaniah."

Kaniah smirked. "We'll see who gohan falls for and it won't be you." Kaniah turned around and walked away.

Zangya smirked as well. "We'll see Kaniah. We'll see."

Gohan woke up in a city he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" Gohan got up and walked out of the room until he came upon a few people that looked to be around his age. "Hey who are you guys and where am I?"

"We're within wall rose. I'm Armin Arlet, and these are my friends Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Yeger. We found you knocked out after the titan attack. You've been out for 2 weeks."

Gohan looked confused. "What are you talking about? Whats a titan and whats wall rose?"

Eren looked astonished. "What do you mean whats a titan? What the hell is wrong with you? Humankind has been fighting titans for over 100 years!"

Mikasa took this time to interrupt. "Eren stop. He most likely has doesn't remember anything. He had a huge gash in his head when we found him, so its likely he has amnesia.

Armin looked at gohan" He looks completely healed now though. Thats odd he shouldn't even be walking with the injuries he sustained. Anyway how much do you remember since you don't know what titans are?"

"I remember everything about my life, but i never heard of a titan." Gohan then started looking around. "Where's goten? Where's my little brother. Where's kaniah and zangya? I was just talking to them last night.

"We didn't find anyone with you that was still alive so its possible that they're dead." Eren said to gohan.

"WHAT! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Gohan calmed down and tried to sense goten or any of his other friends but he couldn't. _I can't sense any of my friends they most be dead. Whoever killed them will pay! I'll make sure of that. _"Gohan then got a dark look on his face. "You said that humans have been fighting titans right?"

Everyone nodded. "Then take me to them. I'll kill all them all for killing my friends."

"And just how will you kill them? The only one who has a chance at killing all of those titans in their territory is eren here, and I even know if he is capable to taking them all out." Captain levi said as he came in. " Do you even know how to use a 3D maneuver gear?

"No I don't. But I don't need it just tell me where they are and what they look like and i'll take them down." Gohan responded

Eren looked at gohan. " Are you crazy! Do you have a death wish! There is no way you can kill them without 3D maneuver gear!"

Armin then looked up. "Unless he's like you eren."

Everyone but gohan looked shocked and turned their heads towards gohan. Levi was the first to speak up. "Can you turn into a titan like Eren can?"

Gohan looked him straight in the eye. "No I can't, but i know what I'm capable of and I know i can take care of these titans if you just show me where they are."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while until Levi made a decision. "Very well these three can show you where they are."

Armin was the first to speak up. "But he will die if he fights them without the maneuver gear."

Eren looked at armin. "He knows whats at risk armin. Lets just get him where he wants to go."

Later on Armin, Eren and Mikasa were walking in the city with gohan.

Eren broke the silence. " The titans are over this wall, so this is where we say goodbye uhhh we never asked what your name was."

I'm gohan, and thank you for escorting me. I'll see you guys later." Gohan then flew up in the sky leaving Eren, Armin, and Mikasa dumbfounded.

"IS HE FLYING?" Eren asked

"What is he?" Armin asked

Mikasa stayed quiet but used her 3D maneuver gear to get up the wall to watch gohan take on the titans. Eren and Armin followed after her. "Whats up mikasa? Why did you come up here? eren asked

Her face was as motionless as always. "I wanted to see how he fairs now that i saw him fly."

Gohan flew up to the first titan he saw. " So this is a titan. These must of been the beasts that killed all my friends and family. I will spare not one of you monsters." Gohan then rushed at the titan and punched it in the face and into a building. A titan came up behind him and tried to grab him but gohan turned around and blasted its arm off. Gohan was shocked to see its arm regenerate. "They're like namekians, but it doesn't cost them any energy or time to regenrate. Looks like i have to finish this quick. Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan blew up one titan to dust. He then saw the one he hit into a building coming back towards him with 5 titans behind him. all were 10-15 meters tall. Gohan flew off towards the hoard and punched one titans head off. he then blasted two at the same time turning them to ashes. A titan grabbed him from behind but gohan powered up and broke the grasp. He then roundhouse kicked the fourth titans head off and blasted its body before it could regenerate. The fith titan swatted at gohan but gohan grabbed his wrist and snapped it in half. He then proceeded to blast it to death with a scatter shot blasts attack. Out of nowhere many titans starting coming up towards gohan.

"Hmmm looks like the welcoming committe. I'll be happy to send you all to other world"

Eren, Armin, Mikasa and all of the other guards on the wall looked on with shocked faces.

"Man he is really kicking titan ass right now." one of the guards said

"Yeah and he's doing it with ease. Who is that guy and what is he? He can't be human." Eren said.

"Whoever he is I don't think he can take on that many titans." Armin said

Mikasa kept staring at gohan. "Lets just see what he does."

Gohan waited for the horde of titans to get closer. He then put his two fingers of each hand on his head. "SOLAR FLARE" Gohan yelled. "Now's my chance. DESTRUCTO DISK." Gohan threw as many disk as he could and cut all of the titans into mere limbs. "Its over KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA." Gohan blasted all the severed pieces to nothing. "That wasn't too hard." As soon as gohan said this an armored titan came up and punched him to the ground. Gohan got up and launched an attack at the titan. The armored titan didn't react to any of the hits and just swatted gohan to the ground. Gohan got up pissed. "If thats how you want to play then bring it on." Gohan said as he transformed straight into super saiyan 2.

Everyone on the wall were even more astonished then ever. All anyone could hear were whispers of how he could change his hair and eye color.

Eren looked at armin and mikasa. "Okay he's definetly not human!" Everyone nodded in agreement with Erens statement.

Gohan flew up faster than anyone could see and hit the titan in the chin with his knee and kcking him in the face sending him tumbling back. "I see my attacks have some effect now." gohan said as he continued to attack the armored titan. Gohan kicked the titan in the stomach and flew above his head to dive down and kicked him in the back of the neck. He saw the titan react immediately to the blow to the neck. "Hmmmm that must be its weak spot." Gohan then fazed out of view and fazed back in behind the titan with a special beam cannon ready. "Special Beam Cannon!". Gohan blasted the nape of the neck and instantly killed the armored titan. "Now to take care of the rest of the titans in the world." Gohan then concentrated on all the titan energy. He could tell the difference between titan energy and Human energy. He was about to create a blast that would make smaller blasts and target all the titans in the world until the biggest titan he seen so far appeared right in front of him.

Eren gasped. It's the colossal titan." Eren put his hand to his mouth and was about to bite until mikasa grabbed his hand. "I know you want to fight eren but right now it's best to let this guy handle things."

Eren snatched his hand away. "It's our fight too not just his. Why should I just sit here and watch?

"He might not know who you are when you turn into a titan and you still can't fully control it. He will unknowingly kill you if you transform into a titan and go out there." mikasa said trying to talk some sense into eren.

Eren sighed but put took his hand away from his mouth. "Okay I won't interfere."

Gohan looked up at the colossal titan. "You may be big, but the bigger they are the harder they fall." Gohan flew up to his face and tried to punch him, but the titan didn't seem affected by the hit. The titan then swung his hand downward trying to strike gohan but gohan was too fast. "I can't dodge forever. I'll have to take it up to the next level if I even want to damage him. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gohan yelled as he ascended to the next level. "You should be proud of yourself. Not many enemies can make me transform to this level." gohan said with a deeper voice than usual. Gohan then attacked the colossal titan with every thing he had. The attacks hurt the titan but it was not enough to defeat him. "I'm going to need more power to take him out and i know just what to do." Gohan then made a fake moon and threw it in the sky making it burst. Fur began to grow all around gohan as he changed into a giant oozaru. Gohan then attacked the titan and his attacks were very affective this time. He aimed a punch at the titan but the titan stuck his hand out to grab him. Gohan then let a blast out of his mouth and disentigrated the arm of the titan. He then hit the titan in the head as hard as he could and flew behind to the back of his neck. He let out a vicious blast from his mouth and hit the nape of the neck of the titan killing it. Gohan destroyed the fake moon and reverted back to his ssj3 form. He flew high in the sky and summoned most of the energy in his body and sent many powerful blasts out to target every titan energy around the world. He flew down and dropped down to his normal form. He flew to the wall and collapsed from exhaustion. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ran up to him.

"Gohan that was amazing you killed every single titan." Armin screamed with excitement

Mikasa looked at gohan and smiled. "Gohan its time to wake up." She then started shaking him gently while Eren jumped up and down on his stomach yelling "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up".

Gohan opened his eyes to see goten jumping up and down on his stomach while kaniah was shaking him telling him to wake up. Kaniah sighed " Man its about time you woke up. You were really out cold." Gohan sat up and looked around. "Huh I'm back home. What happened to eren, armin and mikasa?"

Kaniah looked at gohan as if he were crazy. "Are you okay gohan?" she put her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you sure are talking crazy."

"I guess I was dreaming. Man what a crazy dream. " gohan said

"What was it about?" kaniah asked curiously.

Gohan started thinking. " Well it was about giant humanoid creatures called titans. They were attacking this city that was guarded by large walls, and the titans and humans were at war for a while."

Kaniah smiled at him. "It sounds like that show goten loves."

"It is! It's called attack on titan, and it's awesome. It's the coolest show ever! They're showed a marthon all night last night and look its still on. Goten said while pointing at gohans tv.

Kaniah looked from the tv to gohan. "I guess thats why you had that dream gohan. You must of had the tv on attack on titan all night and your subconcious must of picked up on what was happening in the show."

Gohan relaxed. " I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right now get up. School starts in an hour. Come on goten lets get you ready." Kaniah said as she and goten walked out of the room.

After an hour gohan, kaniah and zangya were walking into the school. Kaniah and gohan were in a deep conversation.

"I just don't see the reason for you to be helping the police as the gold fighter when the defeater of cell lives in this very city."

"Well just because he's a fraud doesn't mean I shouldn't help the police. They didn't do anything wrong." Just as gohan was finished with his statement someone appeared in front of the trio. She was wearing a white shirt with a green skirt. She had long curly red hair with auburn eyes.

"Hi, my name is angela. You're new here right?" the girl known as angela said to gohan.

Gohan smiled at her. "Yeah this is our second day here. I'm gohan, this is zangya and this is kaniah." Said girls just nodded.

"Since you're new here would you like me to show you around town today after school ends?" angela said

"I would love to, but i can't. I have to pick my brother up after school. Maybe next time." Gohan responded.

Angela wasn't one to give up so easily. "How about we go see a movie or something on saturday?"

"This saturday? I can't I have to work saturday." Gohan answered truthfully.

"Well where do you work? I can come visit you." Angela responded

"I uh really don't want anyone to know where I'm working." gohan said sheepishly

Angela started crying. "You just don't like me! You think I'm ugly don't you?" Angela said still in tears.

Gohan didn't know how to handle the situation since he never been in one like this before. "No I think you're very pretty! I'm just very very busy."

Kaniah and Zanya were trying very hard to not burst with laughter.

Angela stopped crying and pulled out a piece of paper writing her number on it. "Oh okay, when your schedule clears up give me a call." She handed gohan her number and walked away.

"These girls are so different from you two, and by the way thanks for the help." Gohan said the last part sarcastically.

Kaniah stopped laughing. "Sorry gohan. I'll help you out the next time a crazy girl tries to ask you out as long as you keep those pigs in gym away from me."

Zangya nodded. "Yeah and as long as you keep sharpner away from me I can help you as well."

The trio started walking to class. They walked to their seats they sat yesterday. Sharpner and Erasa were already sitting down when they walked in. Sharpner looked over at Zangya and smiled. "Hey babe. Still with the nerd I see." sharpner said with a smirk on his face.

Before Zangya could respond gohan got up and grabbed sharpner by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Pay attention and listen well. I am only going to say this once. You will leave me and my friends alone, and you will stop with the name calling or..." Gohan punched sharpner in the stomach making him cough up blood. "That will happen, but much worse. I didn't even hit you as hard as i could so image how painful that punch would be if i actually put power behind it. Do we have an understanding?" Sharpener nodded. "Good." Gohan let go and went back to his seat. All the students in the class looked shocked. "I don't think he's going to bother you anymore zangya. Said girl smiled at gohan and smirked at Kaniah who was scowling.

Soon the teacher came in, and everyone turned around to pay attention. "Good morning class. We have a new transfer student today, so please welcome lime lao." Lime walked in with her red hair in two braided pig tails resting over her shoulder. She wore fitting blue jeans and a white shirt. She also had bright green eyes. Gohan starred at her the whole time thinking she looked familiar. "Well lime you can pick any sit you wish. The rest of you can do what you like, because today is a free period for you". Mr. shin said. Lime looked around and walked to a sit that was coincidentally in front of Gohan. Gohan continued to stare at her until kaniah elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch what was that for." whined gohan

Kaniah glared at him. "Stop staring thats very rude and you're making her nervous."

Gohans face softened when he saw lime shifting nervously. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for starring at you but you look so familiar. Did you live in Chazke Village?"

Limes eyes widened as she nodded. "How did you know that".

Gohan smiled widely. "Its been 5 years since I seen you, but last time you saw me I had blonde hair and teal eyes." Gohan then moved to whisper in her ear. "I destroyed the shelter that was built to save you guys from cell, but they were really tricking your village."

Limes eyes brightened up. "Gohan?" Gohan nodded while still smiling. Lime jumped out of her seat and hugged gohan as hard as she could. "GOHAN! Oh my god I thought you were dead." lime had tears coming from her eyes now. "Why didn't you come back to visit and at least tell me you were okay."

Gohan hugged back and held lime in his arms. "I'm sorry lime. That was stupid of me, but I had alot going on at the time. I didn't mean to make you worry, please forgive me."

"lime looked up to gohans face still teary eyed and saw gohans eyes were watering a bit. "Of course I forgive you gohan." They stayed like that for a few more minutes and gohan started stroking her hair. "I really missed you gohan." lime said quietly

"I missed you too lime." gohan responded. Just then videl came rushing into the class room and looked at the teacher. "I'm sorry im late, but duty calls."

"Its quite fine Ms. Satan. It's only a free period anyway." Videl walked up to her seat but she found gohan and lime still hugging. "Whats going on here."

Zangya and Kaniah shrugged. "Thats what we would like to know." Zangya said

Gohan and limed realized everyone was watching them and started blushing.

"Oh Kaniah Zangya this is Lime. She was my first friend that was actually my age."

"Its nice to meet you girls." Lime said holding her hand out to shake Zangyas and Kaniahs.

Videl decided to make herself heard. "Why were you two just hugging like that?"

Gohan looke at videl. "Its been a long time since I seen her."

"And i thought he was dead, so i was just a little overwhelmed when he told me who he was." lime continued.

Videl looked confused. "Why would you think he was dead?"

"I thought he was dead after his fight with..." Gohan put his hand over limes mouth cutting her off. He then bent down to whisper in her ear. "No one knows I beat cell or even fought him. These people know nothing about me and I want it to stay like that." Lime nodded; it was her way of saying she understands. Gohan removed his hand and videl looked furious.

"Why did you stop her. She has the right to say what she wants. Now who were you fighting with to make her think you died."

Before gohan could retort Lime scowled at videl and voiced her thoughts. "Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know so leave him alone!"

Videl looked shocked. No one ever talked to her like that except gohan and kaniah and she was getting tired of it. "Unless you want to be hurt i advise you to stay out of it and watch how you talk to the daughter of the world champ."

This time kaniah decided to butt in. "Some world champ he is. This city has the worse crime rate and when he's needed he's no where to be found. He doesn't do anything to help the people yet every one praises the ground he walks on. It makes me sick."

Videl was livid and everyone in the class including the teacher backed away. Videl walked over to where kaniah was sitting, but before she could say anything the bell rang. Gohan, kaniah, zangya, and lime walked out of the class. As they were walking in the hallway videl came out of nowhere and slammed kaniah into the lockers. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISRESPECTING MY FATHER LIKE THAT! HE SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS FROM CELL! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" Videl yelled. Kaniah grabbed videl, turned her around, and slammed her against the lockers. "I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT, WHENEVER I WANT ABOUT WHO I WANT! AND NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Kaniah yelled back. By this time everyone in the hallway stopped to see what was going on. Gohan and zangya thought they would have to pull kaniah off of videl but kaniah let go of videl on her own. "You and I are sparring today in gym. It looks like i have to teach you some respect, or beat it in to you." Kaniah said with a sneer.

Videl smirked. "I was thinking the same thing and get ready because I won't hold back on you."

Kaniah walked away with gohan, zangya and lime.

"Well you handled that really well kaniah. You know when to use violence and when not too unlike a certain someone. Zangya said while looking at gohan.

Gohan did the famous son grin (You know what i'm talking about). "Well he was asking for it." gohan responded

The next few classes went off without a hitch. Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya didn't have any more classes with lime until science and gym. Right now the four friends were in science class. "Okay class today we will be partnering up to do lab experiment. I took the liberty of pairing you up already." mirai started reading the pairs of students until he got to the last 3 pairs. "Kaniah you will be paired with lime. Zangya you will be paired with erasa, and gohan you will be paired with videl." Mirai said with a smirk on his face as he saw gohan glare at him. Videl didn't miss the little unsaid exchange between gohan and the teacher. Gohan moved to sit beside videl and she looked at him for a few seconds thinking of what to say.

"Okay gohan I don't like you and you don't like me so lets just get this over with and get an A on this lab." videl said in a stern tone.

Gohan sighed. "I never said i don't like you videl. "

Videl snorted and scowled at him. "Well I can't tell with the way you and your friends disrespect me and yell at me all the time."

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Well it's not like we started it. We were only defending ourselves. You have to admit that you've been pretty rude, mean and bossy to us. Not to mention you demand answers about our secrets or personal life. To be honest I don't want any issues with you. I came to school to make friends and have fun, and I don't need to argue with you or sharpner everyday."

"Well maybe if you keep your thoughts about my father to yourselves we will get along much better." videl said

"And if you stop being so nosey and bossy we could probably become friends" gohan said playfully with a smile.

Videl smiled back. "You know what gohan you're alright. Everyone either just does what I say because I'm hercules daughter, but you were the first one to actually stand up to me and tell me off."

Gohan then got a faraway look on his face. "Its easy to stand up to anyone or anything when you lived my life. I've seen things that would make a normal person go insane if they saw the same. I've done things I'll never forget. I'm still haunted by a few events I had to live through. I looked death straight in the eyes many times and never flinched, so standing up to you is as easy as brushing my teeth."

Videl had a shocked look on her face and her thoughts were everywhere._ What could he have seen or done that was so bad? What kind of life did he live?_

Before videl could respond sharpner walked up and put his arm around videl.

"Is he causing you problems babe?"

Before videl could elbow sharpner in the face, gohan grabbed his arm and twisted it. "You don't learn do you sharpner? I thought I told you to leave my friends alone."

Sharpners face twisted in pain. "But videl isn't your friend."

Gohan put on a serious face. "Well whether she is or not, she doesn't look like she likes you drooling all over her. Now leave now before I get pissed." Gohan let go of sharpner and he held his arm in pain. Sharpner decided not to test gohans patience and walked away.

Videl turned to face gohan. "I didn't need your help you know. I can deal with him myself, I'm not some helpless girl who needs saving!"

Gohan just smirked. "Oh I know. I did that for fun. I'm tired of his macho man attitude and i wanted to wanted to damage his pride a bit."

Videl smirked back. "Well he is one of the strongest in the school so I would watch my back if I were you."

"I'm not worried about that. I already showed him why I'm not to be messed with, and I'll definitely show him if we ever spar." gohan said with a sinister look on his face that creeped videl out a little bit. "Anyway lets get back to this lab experiment." gohan said

Videl and gohan were working in silence until videl broke it. "Gohan earlier you said you've seen things that would make a normal person go insane. If you don't mind me asking what exactly have you lived through?"

Gohan sighed and looked down. "My life isn't exactly something i like talking about. Maybe one day I can share my story with you, but right now I can't."

Videl looked disappointed, but understood where gohan was coming from. She was about to say something when her watch started beeping. The chief of police contacted videl through her communicator watch and told her that a bus has been hijacked. Videl left to battle the thugs who hijacked the bus. Gohan asked erasa what why she left and erasa told him that videl helps the police force alot. Gohan asked Mr. Briefs to go the bathroom, but he was really going to help videl as the goldfighter. Gohan was flying to the hijackers, but he was lost in thought. _Its a good thing I made this watch or someone would recognize me for sure. It looks like bulmas yelling and complaining caused me to build something I need for once._

(Flash Back)

Gohan had just excepted his capsule corp job not too long ago and was on his way to his first convention. Though it was gohans first convention as an employee of capsule corps, he went before to keep bulma company and he found it really boring. Vegeta was being forced to go because bulma threatened to dismantle his GR if he didn't. Vegeta was throwing one of his fits about not being able to train while at the convention. They couldn't take extra clothes and leave because bulma made sure to check everything they had to prevent that from happening. Gohan thought around this by building a watch to store a Gi and be able to let you change into that gi with the push of a button. He got the idea when goten was watching power ranger and he watched them morph. Gohan and vegeta made a plan to leave and train and if bulma got suspicious then trunks and goten would raise their power levels to warn vegeta and gohan to come back. If trunks and goten did this then gohan promised to take them out to an amusement park. So far every convention gohan had to go too, he was able to sneak off with vegeta without getting caught.

(Flashback over)

"I guess this watch came in handy for more than just sneaking off from the conventions." Gohan said while activating his watch. He was dressed in a black gi that looked similar to gokus. He had a red sash and black boots with red lining in them. He had a short sleeved red undershirt with black and red wristbands. He was already super saiyan. When he arrived he watched as videl beat the crap out of the hijackers, but the bus was heading off a cliff. Gohan grabbed the bus and flew it back safely to land. When the police showed up the criminals were all tied up and videl was starring at Gohan.

"Thanks for saving me I guess. I accidently knocked out the driver and we all would be dead if you didn't show. Whats your name anyway."

"Everyone seems to call me the gold fighter, so I guess thats what i'll continue to be called." gohan said in a deeper voice that didn't sound ridiculous. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Until next time ms. satan."

Gohan flew off leaving videl to her thoughts. _How did he know my name?_

Gohan flew back just in time for lunch and sat down next to Kaniah and Zangya.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?"

Kaniah looked up at gohan "Nothing important, but that red head has been looking for you after you left for a while."

"Oh you mean lime. I guess I should look for her."

"No need." Lime said as she approached the group. "Where did you go gohan? You've been gone for over a half an hour. Maybe I should take you to the nurse if you're not feeling well." Lime said as she put her hand on gohans.

Zangya looked a little jelous. "Or you could explain to us how you to met. You must of been really close. It seems you can't keep your hands off of each other."

Lime and Gohan both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I met her a few days before the cell games. I was flying to a village when I heard someone screaming. When I found the person screaming i realized she was drowning, so I dove in and saved her." Gohan started.

"He pulled me out of the water but the pervert kept his hand on my chest." lime interrupted.

Gohan blushed " I told you that was an accident lime."

"Yeah right! You just wanted to feel me up."

"Well at that time it was nothing to feel." Gohan muttered.

Limes face was red and she looked angry. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing nothing. Anyway after I saved lime she decided to be ungrateful and threw a fit, called me a perv, and ran off. I decided to head to the village to do some shopping for my mother like i was suppose to. to make a long story short, I made it to the shop and the shop owner was limes grandfather. Lime and I hung out and I saved her village from people who were tricking them by promising protection from cell. Nothing special."

"I thought you died after i saw the cameras go out after your fight with cell. You were taking a beating, but i knew you could do it. How come you didn't visit anymore?" lime asked

Gohan looked down. "Well after my dead died from cells explosion, I trained harder than ever. I helped my mom around while she was pregnant, but she died giving birth to my little brother goten. I've been taking care of my brother like he was my own son since then, so to be honest I forgot all about visiting friends. I truly am sorry for not visiting though."

Lime looked sad. "Its okay gohan. I didn't know all of that happened to you."

Gohan looked at lime. "Thats just the tip of the iceberg. I'll tell you the rest of my life later, but right now i sense videl and her friends coming."

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walked up to them. Erasa sat down and started talking to zangya about her modeling career. Videl talked to gohan and lime while glaring at kaniah. Kaniah was glaring back at her and at sharpener. Sharpner was starring at kaniah like she was a piece of meat. After the bell rang everyone went their seperate ways until it was time for gym. Everyone was sitting in gym class waiting for instruction.

"Okay class today we will be ." Before krillin could finish kaniah interrupted him. "Krillin can we start off with a spar today?" kaniah asked with an evil grin on her face.

Krillin didn't answer right away. "Hmmm I guess we can it can't hurt, and its Mr. Chesnut in school kaniah. So who wants to spar against kaniah?"

Videl smirked and raised her hand. Krillin nodded and videl and kaniah walked in the ring. "Okay we will do this by tournament rules. I'm sure you know whats allowed. Now then lets begin."

Videl shot off and threw a punch at kaniah. Kaniah just smirked and caught her fist. Videl looked suprised but tried to punch her with her free hand. Kaniah just caught that fist to and continued to smirk at videl. "Is that all you got? You talk a big game but you can't seem to back it up. I expected more from you." Kaniah let go of her fist and punched videl in the stomach. Videl dropped to her hands and knees. Krillin walked over to videl. "You want to call the match yet? you can't seem to get up." Videl looked at krillin "No I won't give up I can beat her!" Videl stood to her feet and got back into a stance. Kaniah got into a stance and rushed at videl. videl dodged a punch but got kicked in the face by kaniah. Before videl could fall from the kick she was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground. videl stood back up with blood coming from her mouth and a few bruises on her face and body. Kaniah looked towards krillin. "I really think you should end the match mr. chesnut. I don't want to keep this meaningless fight going."

Krillin nodded and looked at videl again. "Are you sure you want to keep this up videl?" Videl looked angrily at krillin. "The only way I'm going to give up is if I die!" She rushed back at kaniah but kaniah blocked all of her attacks. They kept at it until they were at a stare off. "Look videl this is meaningless why don't we just end this?" videl looked at kaniah and growled. "I don't know who you think you are but Videl Satan doesn't give up."

Gohan was a little worried about kaniah. "This isn't good."

Lime and Zangya looked curiously at gohan. "What do you mean gohan?" zangya asked.

Gohan didn't answer her instead he yelled out to kaniah. "Kaniah you can win by ringout so just get her out of the ring."

Kaniah nodded and grabbed videls arm in mid punch. Kaniah used videls momentum against her and threw her out of the ring. Kaniah jumped out of the ring and walked out of the gym with gohan in tow.

Krillin looked flabbergasted. "Does anyone know what just happened with kaniah?"

lime and zangya just shrugged.

Krillin decided to let it go. "Okay class lets begin with the lesson."

(Outside the gym)

Gohan finally caught up with kaniah. "Hey are you okay? I know that was hard but I know how you feel." Before gohan could continue Kaniah cut him off.

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? WHEN I WAS FIGHTING VIDEL ALL THAT REMINDED ME OF WAS GLACIER BEATING ME. It was like this time I was glacier and videl was me. Thats how it was everyday until he installed that controlling device on me. He would beat me within an inch of my life, but I would just keep getting up. YOU MIGHT OF LOST YOUR PARENTS LIKE I DID BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BEATEN UNTIL YOUR ALMOST DEAD ALL THE TIME, SO DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

Gohan started getting mad. "I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS? I FOUGHT AGAINST CELL, FRIEZA, THE GINYU FORCE, VEGETA, NAPPA, BROLY, COOLER, SLUG AND TURLES, AND ALMOST DIED IN EACH OF THOSE FIGHTS. RECOOME BROKE MY FREAKING NECK WITH ONE KICK! IF MY DAD SHOWED UP A FEW SECONDS LATER I WOULD'VE DIED. IN EACH OF THOSE FIGHT I WAS BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE. EVEN WHEN I WAS TRAINING WITH PICCOLO I GOT THE HELL BEAT OUT OF ME. I might not know how it feels to be beaten like that every day for a while but I know how it feels. I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you can't let it control you. GET UP AND STOP SITTING IN YOUR PAST. DON'T LET THE FLASH BACKS GET TO YOU. YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH THEM AND STOP TRYING TO FORGET THEM. If you live with them instead of forgetting them the flashbacks go away. The nightmares might still be there but the flashbacks will soon disappear. Trust me I know this will work. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want to see you become lost in the past. Its better to talk about your issues instead of letting them bottle up." After gohan said this he put his arms around kaniah and pulled her into a hug and she broke down crying and apologizing to him. They stayed like that until the end of class when lime and zangya walked up to them.

"Hey guys we got your gym clothes and backpacks." Kaniah said cheerfully until she saw the tear streaks on kaniahs face. "Are you okay kaniah? Can I get you something?"

Kaniah smiled at zangya. "No i'll be okay. I don't need anything." She let go of gohan. "Lets get going." They walked outside but videl was out there waiting for them.

Videl walked up to kaniah until she was staring her straight in the eyes. "I just want to say... good match. You beat me fair and square." Videl handed her hand out to kaniah. kaniah shook it and smiled "Yeah you were good to."

Videl smirked "that doesn't mean you will beat me next time. I'll train harder to beat you."

Kaniah smiled " I'll be looking forward to it"

(3 months later)

Gohan, Kaniah, Zangya, and lime were sitting in home room. Videl started getting along with them, but she was still suspicious of them. Erasa was really close to zangya and hung out with her alot. They all pretty much hated sharpner. The teacher just walked in the door and had an important announcement to make. "Class I have great news our next field trip will be to..."

Gohan, Zangya and Kaniahs jaws dropped.

"This is not good." All three of them said at the same time because their field trip was to capsule corp for 1 week.

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will revolve around the demonic duo and their adventures while gohan and the others were at school. I watched attack on titan and loved it, so I decided to put it in as a dream for gohan. Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Demonic Duo

Chapter 10: The Demonic Duo

Gohan finished getting his bag ready. He was starting school today and he was a little nervous about being around normal kids his age. One thing gohan was happy about was that kaniah and zangya were going to school with him. They all passed the entrance exams with flying colors (gohan decided to educate them when they first started living with him. He said it will be worth it in the long run.) The 3 were getting ready to fly off to capsule corps to drop goten off.

"Are you guys ready?" gohan asked

"As ready as i will ever be." kaniah said

"Aww come on I think it'll be fun." Zangya said

"uhh zangya i thought you were in your twenties. How did you pass as a sixteen year old?" Kaniah asked curiously

"Well i look young enough and having bulma as a friend doesn't hurt." zangya said with a wink.

"Well lets get moving. Are you ready to spend the day at capsule corps goten?" Gohan asked

"Yea lets go!" goten exclaimed

They made it to capsule corp and dropped off goten and continued on to Satan city.

Goten walked into trunks room and saw him playing a video game on his big screen tv.

"Hey trunks what are we gonna do today?"

Trunks paused his game and looked over at goten. "hmmm How about we play this game for a while, and after that we can play some pranks on our new victims."

Goten nodded his head vigoursly. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Then we can have lunch and play some training games."

"Ok that sounds cool. Now grab a controller so I can beat you."

"In your dreams trunks." Goten ran over and picked up a controller. The two boys a few games on their game console for about 2 hours until they got bored.

Trunks put down the controller, stood up, and started stretching. "Okay goten its time to have some real fun. Its almost 9:30, so my dad should be coming out to take a shower anytime now."

Goten looked confused. "So what are we going to do?"

Trunks got an evil smile on his face. "You'll see goten. You'll see.

Trunks and goten were on their way to the bathroom.

Goten looked terrified. "Trunks I don't think this is such a good idea."

Trunks rolled his eyes. " Don't be such a baby goten. We're saiyans, we don't fear anything.

"But your dad was really mad the last time we pulled a prank on us and daddys not here to help us this time."

"Don't worry so much goten. All we have to do is hide."

"But what if he senses us. I can't push my powerlevel to undetectable yet."

"Just push it down to as low as you can. My dad won't sense us anyway. He's not good at ki sensing when he's really pissed off." They proceeded to the bathroom and switched out vegetas shampoo with hair dye. They then hid in the bathroom cabinets under the sink. Vegeta walked in the bathroom nude and started his shower. While he was bathing trunks and goten snuck out of the cabinets and poured baby oil all over the bathroom floor. They removed all the towels out of the bathroom and put super glue on the door handles on their way out. Trunks and goten then destroyed all of vegetas clothes except for his pink 'bad man' shirt and yellow pants. Trunks grabbed his camera and hid in a spot where he could take a picture where he wouldn't be spotted with goten right besided him. Meanwhile vegeta was in the shower when he grabbed the shampoo. He washed his hair but what caught his attention was pink fluid going down the drain. He shrugged it off and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The moment he stepped out he fell.

"Dammit! Why the hell is the floor so slippery." Vegeta tried to stand a few more times but couldn't manage to do so and kept falling to the ground.

"If I can't stand i'll just float." He floated over the bathroom closet to look for a towel. "I could've sworn there were plenty of towels in here. Something strange is going on." Vegeta then floated to the sink for his deodorant, but he saw his reflection in the mirror above the sink. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR PINK!" Vegeta took a couple seconds to calm down and started thinking. _Okay my hair was black when i when I got in here thats for sure. Wait a minute? _He floated to the shower and grabbed his shampoo and started pouring it out. _Pink shampoo? Wait a minute this isn't shampoo its..._"HAIR DYE!" "PINK HAIR DYE, SLIPPERY FLOOR AND NO TOWELS. THIS HAS TRUNKS WRITTEN ALL OVER IT. I'LL KILL THAT BRAT." Vegeta floated to the door and turned the handel, but he couldn't get he hand off of it. Vegeta ripped the door right off its henges and screamed. "BRATS WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU DID THIS." Trunks snapped a few quick pictures of a naked vegeta with pink hair and a door stuck to his hand.

"Okay goten lets sneak out of that window when my dad leaves the room." Goten nodded.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he flew out the room in anger.

"Now goten." Trunks told his friend and they both flew out the window to hide in a safe place barely able to hold in their laughter.

"Man that was awesome! I think that was our best prank ever goten!" trunks said after getting control of his laughter.

"Yeah i never knew he would look so funny with pink hair!"

"Hey goten what do you think he'll look like as a super saiyan? Will his hair be gold or goldish pink?"

"I don't know trunks. How long will the dye stay in?"

"Not sure, but we'll find out."

(Back at capsule corps)

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"VEGETA WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" bulma yelled from the living room

Vegeta walked down stairs in the only outfit he could find. His pink bad man shirt and his yellow pants.

"WOMAN WHERE IS THAT DEMON CHILD OF YOURS?"

Bulma looked at vegeta and saw he was in super saiyan form. "Vegeta why are you a super saiyan, and why are you wearing that outfit. I thought you hated it.

Vegeta growled. I do hate this absurd outfit you call clothing, but it was the only thing that the boy didn't destroy of mine. And I'm in super saiyan form because that brat switched my shampoo with hair dye and I look ridiculous."

"Oh come on vegeta you can't look that bad now transform back to normal and I'll get the dye removal from my lab."

Vegeta grumbled but detransformed back to normal. As soon as he did bulma fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta's face was red with embarassment and anger. "WILL YOU CUT OUT THE STUPID LAUGHTER AND GET THE DAMN DYE REMOVAL."

"Okay vegeta just give me..." bulma pulls a phone out of her pocket and answers it. After a few minutes she hangs up and runs to grab her capsule car. "Sorry vegeta I'll have to change your hair back after this meeting. I totally forgot about it, so you're going to watch the kids while I'm gone." Bulma runs out the door and leaves before vegeta can say anything.

Vegeta finally calms down enough after throwing another tantrum to sense out the boys. _hmmm That youngest brat of kakkarot can't hide his energy very well. It looks like i finally found them. _Vegeta lowers his energy so the boys won't sense him coming and flys off to their location.

Meanwhile trunks and goten are at the park in west city.

"Trunks when are we going to go back to your house? I'm starving." Goten says as his stomach growls.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too, but my dad is probably still mad so I think we should find some where else to eat."

"Oh I think he's more than mad. I would say he's so pissed that he's going to put you in the gravity chamber for as long as he can and BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" A third voice from behind the boys said.

Trunks and Goten turned around and saw a furious vegeta with pink hair and his bad man shirt on. Trunks and goten turned to each other and back at vegeta and fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta got so mad he transformed to ssj and the boys looked up at him with fear in their eyes this time. Trunks and goten flew away, but vegeta was too fast and intercepted them.

"Oh no you're not getting away from this." vegeta said as he grabbed the boys by their collars and flew back to capsule corps and into the gravity room. He set the gravity for 150 times earths normal gravity and both boys fell straight to the ground.

"Dad can you please turn this down I think we learned our lesson."

"Yeah mr. vegeta we won't do it again. We're really sorry."

Vegeta smirked "You are saiyan warriors a little gravity won't kill you. And just maybe i'll turn the gravity up by 5 times for every minute my hair is still pink."

Trunks and goten paled, and vegeta laughed. "I'll turn down the gravity if you spar with me without complaining."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded.

"Good" Vegeta then walked over to the controls and turned the gravity to 149 times earths gravity. "I never said how much i would turn it down too. NOW PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

(3 hours later)

Bulma walked in the door with new clothes for vegeta and went straight to her lab and grabbed the dye removal she made. "Vegeta I have the dye removal. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen woman!" Vegeta yelled

Bulma walked in and threw the dye removal at vegeta. " The instructions are on the bottle, but I think you should keep it. I like the pink hair." Bulma said as she giggled.

"Hmph I am the prince of all saiyans. No prince has pink hair, it isn't royalty! "

"Anyway where is trunks and goten? You didn't kill them did you?"

"Their taking a nap in the brats room. Their tired from their... training."Vegeta said with a smirk. He took the bags of clothes and walked away to get the pink dye out of his hair.

Bulma shook her head. "I hope vegtea didn't push them too hard."

Trunks and goten were in trunks room in alot of pain.

"Trunks remind me to never listen to you again."

"Oh come on goten it was worth it."

(flash back)

Goten and trunks barely stood up and took a stance. Vegeta flew toward them and punched goten in the stomach doubling him over. He kicked trunks in the face sending him backwards. Then goten was uppercutted in the face and smashed back to the ground with a kick. Trunks flew slowly forward and tried to land a punch, but vegeta just caught it, punched him in the gut and threw him back down to the ground.

"Come on you two can do better than this."

Vegeta threw many blast at them bruising and scarring them up. This one sided battle continued for while until vegeta stopped and pulled out a senzu bean and broke it in half. He threw each half at the boys.

"This should heal you two up. Now hurry up and eat it so we can continue."

Trunks and goten took the bean and grimaced. vegeta then beat them for 2 more hours, and put them in the regeneration tank long enough to heal he serious wounds and injuries, but they could still feel the pain on their bodies.

(Flashback over)

"Don't worry goten we can use this pictures we took of him to embarrass him. I over heard my mom say that gohan and his school will be coming here in a few months. Thats when we'll get our revenge on my dad with these pictures."

"Well your on your own trunks. I don't want another punishmen by your dad."

"But gohan will be with us, and if you help me i'll get you lots of candy."

"Really trunks! Daddy doesn't let me have candy that much. He said something about a sugar high and being too hyper."

"So are you with me goten?" trunks asked with a smirk

"Yeah okay." goten said with a smile

Goten and Trunks took a nap, and played games until gohan came and picked him up.

Everyday continued like this except instead of pranking vegeta the boys pranked the workers of capsule corps. Bulma was pissed because some people quit but vegeta thought it was hilarious as long as he wasn't getting pranked.

6 Months later

"Goten today is the day where we get our revenge on my dad."

"Daddy's class comes today?"

"Yeah and this will be our best prank ever."

"Yeah lets do this."

"Theres the bus lets go goten."

"Okay."

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I'm not updating as fast as I would like, so thank you for being patient. I have alot of free time this week so chapter 11 will be finished and uploaded in a few days. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following the story.


	11. Chapter 11: Field Trip Day 1

A/N: In the last chapter I put 6 months later instead of 3 months. That was a screw up on my part. Well anyway enjoy the story. I tried to put in alot more action in this to make up for the lack of action in my last few chapters.

chapter 11: Field Trip Day 1

It was the day of the field trip. Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya were sitting in front of the school waiting for the bus to take them to capsule corps. They were all hoping nothing would be exposed while they were on the trip. They were all looking a little down. Lime decided to walk over to the group.

"Hey guys you really shouldn't look so down. This trip is going to be fun, so at least try to look happy."

Zangya smiled." You're right lime we shouldn't let this get us down. We handled alot worst than this."

Gohan looked up at them and smiled. "Yeah if vegeta gets out of hand I can handle him. Zangya you can make sure bulma doesn't let anything slip. You know how she gets when she starts talking. Kaniah you can handle the demonic duo. They're already terrified of you when you get angry."

Kaniah smirked " Yeah i'll keep those boys on a tight leash."

Videl, erasa, and sharpner walked over to the four teens.

"Hey guys wheres your bags? You know we're staying for a week you can't just wear the same outfit for the whole week. Erasa stated.

Gohan pulled out an empty capsule. "All of our clothes are in here."

Videl and erasa nodded and fell for the lie. The truth is Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya are at capsule corps so often that they all have alot of clothes there just in case they don't feel like leaving to go home. The bus pulled up and all the kids piled in. The teachers that are chaparoning this field trip is Mr. Briefs, Mr. Chesnut, and Mr. Shin. Everyone was talking about how great it was going to be to meet the briefs family.

"I bet Bulma Briefs is so hot. I'll have her falling for these muscles in no time." sharpner said while flexing

Gohan laughed. "You know she's married right?"

Sharpner smirked "That may mean something to you nerd but when she sees me she's going to leave her loser scrawny husband for me."

Videl frowned "Sharpner I heard Bulma Briefs husband has the reputation for being dangerous and hot headed. You might want to watch what you say or do around bulma."

Sharpner shook his head. " He may be dangerous to someone who hasn't trained under the great Mr. Satan, but to me he's nothing."

Kaniah was about to but in, but gohan beat her to it. " Sharpner if you really want to get her attention you need to beat her husband up right in front of her as soon as you get off the bus. I mean you are the toughest guy in the whole school. In fact the only 2 people in the world who could beat you would be videl and mr. satan so why not show your strength to get the woman of your dreams. You should show him how weak he is in front of everyone." gohan had to hold in his laughter as he said this and Kaniah was stiffling hers as well as zangya.

"I'm glad you see it my way nerd. Now watch as I get the richest woman in the world." sharpner said arrogantly

Mirai who heard the whole thing was about to tell sharpner that it isn't smart to mess with vegeta, but gohan contacted him through telepathy. 'Trust me Mirai this guy needs to learn a lesson an be taken down a notch. Don't worry i'll make sure it doesn't go to far.' Mirai trusted gohan but could tell gohan changed alot since he last saw him. He might be smiling alot and having more fun but he can still see the pain in gohans eyes.

The bus pulled up to capsule corp and everyone ran off the bus. In front of the house Bulma stood wearing a teal dress. Beside her was vegeta and then her parents were on the other side of her. As the kids got off the bus Bulma decided to introduce herself and her family to the class.

"Hi everyone if you don't know I am Bulma Briefs. This man right here is my husband vegeta. Please try to stay out of his way. This is my father Dr. Briefs and my mother Panchy Briefs. I hope you all have fun this week. Today I will set you up in a room for the week and give you a tour of capsule corp. Any questions so far?"

"Hey sharpner this is the best time to show up her husband." gohan whispered to sharpner

Sharpner smirked and raised his hand.

Bulma saw him and pointed in his direction. "Yes what is your question?"

sharpner still smirking said "Have you ever wanted to leave that loser husband of yours and go for a stud like me?"

Everyone standing out there laughed including gohan.

Bulma frowned at him. " No I love my husband and I wouldn't suggest you saying anything else about him."

"What is he gonna do hmm? I studied under the great hercule satan i'm sure i can kick this losers ass without even trying."

Vegeta walked over to where sharpner was standing. It would be wise for you to shut your mouth before I beat you into a bloody pulp." Vegeta said with a intense glare that had sharpner shaking a little.

"I'm not afraid of you" sharpner said still trying to look cool and tough

gohan took this time to walk up beside sharpner. "Hey come on sharpner aren't you going to do what you said you would do to him when we were on the bus."

Vegtea looked at gohan. "What did this weakling say gohan?

Every student gasped and started whispering about the briefs knowing gohan.

Gohan smirked " Oh vegeta he had alot to say on the bus. He was saying how he was going to kick your ass and take bulma from you. He also said something about how weak you are and how stupid you look with that widow's peak. He also said something about you being so short he could stomp you like an ant."

The whole time gohan was talking vegeta got more and more angry. Sharpner was scared to the point of almost soiling himself. Videl knew sharpner didn't say all of this and decided to help him out.

"Gohan sharpner didn't say all of that your're just adding stuff on to get sharpner beat up. I didn't know you were such a coward that you would have others fight your battles for you."

Vegeta looked over at videl. "Shut up girl! This has nothing to do with you. If you want your ass kicked too then wait in line. First I want to deal with this weakling who said he could kick my ass."

Videl look shocked. Noone has ever talked to her like that other than kaniah and gohan. "Look if you put your hands on this minor I will have you arrested and put in jail."

"Don't make me laugh girl. The so called cops can't even arrest regular criminals without the help of that stupid oaf gold fighter and some pathetic little girl."

"Hey I'm the one that helps the cops and i'm not pathetic you stupid muscle head."

"Hmm you got spunk girl I like that. Your're good enough to be gohans mate."

Videl blushed and her face turned red from embarassment and anger. "What do you mean i'm good enough to be his mate. I don't like him like that. She then crossed her arms and looked away to the side.

"You don't like him huh? well your red face and body language says otherwise and you might want to hurry up and mate with him before kaniah, or zangya does. The girls who are interns here seem to want him too so you might want to hurry if you want him for yourself."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT. AND STOP SAYING MATING LIKE WERE ANIMALS OR SOMETHING! videl yelled in anger

"Yeah whatever now move I believe I have some unfinished buisness with blondy over here." vegeta then walked up to sharpner and grabbed him by his shirt and held him in the air. "The next time you say i'm weak or you try to flirt with my woman I will kill you. Do you understand weakling?"

Sharpner nodded and vegeta smirked and dropped sharpner to the ground. "Go ahead and continue woman. Gohan you are to spar with me now." Vegeta started walking towards his GR until bulma stopped him.

"Gohan can join you after i'm done with him. Give me fifteen minutes and then he's all yours."

"Hmph very well. Fifteen minutes and no longer" Vegeta then walked away and bulma faced the students.

"Okay any questions after that little display." bulma asked

alot of students raised their hands and bulma called on erasa.

"Okay like how do you know gohan?"

"Easy I knew gohans father since he was 12, so i guess you can say we're all basically family."

"Does gohan come here often?" another student asked

"Basically everyday. Oh hey kaniah, hey zangya I didn't see you 2 back there."

The class started chatting quietly again.

"How do you know kaniah and zangya?" Videl asked

"Friends of gohan are friends of mine. Now that the questions are over lets get you inside so i can show you your rooms."

Everyone walked into capsule corps and went to the right wing where the guest rooms were.

Bulma stopped and pulled out a list. "Okay I already have people paired up for what rooms they are in. Gohan, kaniah, and Zangya do you 3 want to stay here with the students or do you want your regular rooms in the family wing?"

"I don't want to be treated better than anyone else here this week so i'll stay down here with the students." gohan said

Zangya and kaniah agreed so bulma read off the list of who was paired with each other. she got to the bottom of the list. "Zangya you and kaniah are paired, videl with erasa, krillin with mr. shin and it looks like mirai is with gohan. I hope you don't mind being put in a room with a student mirai." Bulma said with a wink

"No problem at all mom he said as he fist bumped gohan."

The students looked shocked yet again. videl was the first one to speak. "Mr. briefs is your son? But how is that possible you look to young to have a son that old."

Bulma took that as a compliment. "Thank you and yes mirai is my first son. Okay everyone go get settled in so we can start the tour. Gohan you can go fight with vegeta now."

Gohans face lit up "Yes mam. Are you coming Mirai. Its been a while since we sparred."

"Sure gohan. I hope you kept up your training. I kept up mine and reached level 2."

Gohan smirked "I've been at level 3 for 2 years now. I basically mastered it now."

Videl looked confused. "What do you mean by level 2 and level 3?"

Gohan shook his head and held his hands up defensviely. "Nothing Nothing. Lets go mirai. Oh do you want to come zangya, or kaniah.

kaniah shrugged " Its better than doing nothing lets go.

zangya shook her head. "I'm going to stay here with bulma."

"You're a smart girl Zangya. I'm with you on this one." krillin said

"Oh come on krillin don't be like that." mirai said

"you guys go on. I'll watch the class with mr. shin."krillin said

(In the gravity room.)

Vegeta was doing vertical pushups when gohan, mirai and kaniah walked in.

"Its about time you got here. I was about think that you were to scared to face me." vegeta said as he stopped his push ups.

gohan chuckled "I didn't know you were that anxious to lose another spar, but before we fight I want to test Kaniah. She's been training by herself so I want to see how far she's come."

"hmph very well. I also want to test my son so get ready boy." vegeta said as he took his stance.

Mirai also took a stance along with gohan and kaniah.

Mirai rushed at vegeta and threw a punch at vegeta which he just dodged. He continued throwing punchs and kicks until vegeta got tired of being on the defensive and started throwing his own blows at him. Mirai dodged and blocked all the attacks and flew back into his stance and stared down vegeta. Vegeta did the same and they continued to stare each other down until vegeta broke the silence.

"I think its time to end the warm up boy." Vegeta said this as he burst into super saiyan.

Mirai smirked. "If thats how you want it then lets go." he burst into super saiyan and threw a blast at vegeta and rushed towards him. Vegeta dodged the blast but was not expecting to be rushed by his son. Mirai roundhouse kicked vegeta backwards and upper cutted him into the air. He fazed out and fazed in above vegeta and jackhammered him to the ground. Vegeta landed on his feet and flew up to meet mirai in mid air. Mirai and vegeta threw flurries of punches and kicks at each other unil vegeta hit mirai in the stomach with a knee and elbowed him in the back of the head sending him to the ground. Mirai got up and transfomed into ssj 2. Vegeta did the same. Vegeta then flew down to mirai and kicked him in the stomach. Mirai's eyes went wide but he recovered and punched vegeta in the face. He tried to kick him in the face but vegeta ducked and tried to sweep mirais legs. Mirai jumped and back flipped a few times to avoid the sweep, but vegeta was relentless in his attack and continued to pursue mirai. Mirai was dodging and blocking every attack he could while throwing his own attacks. He managed to break through vegetas defense a few times but vegeta was breaking through mirai's defense alot and it was taking a toll on mirai's body. He knew he would lose if this kept going so Mirai backed away and charged up his signiture blast.

"Its time to end this father! BURNING ATTACK!" Yelled trunks

"FINAL FLASH!"

Both blast met in the middle but mirai's blast was getting pushed back until he was swallowed by the final flash.

Mirai got up with bruises, cuts, and burns all over his body. He was in his normal form.

Gohan walked up to him. " That was a good fight Mirai."

Mirai put his head down in shame. "I should be better than this though. My father wasn't even using his full power and he beat me. I guess i need to train harder."

kaniah walked up beside gohan. "Well its hard to be stronger than someone who spends all day in a gravity room."

vegeta walked in front of mirai " You're alot stronger than you use to be. Take pride in your strength and continue to train. You have royal blood flowing through your veins so be proud of your strength. You did well today."

Mirai was so shocked that his mouth was still open as he was starring at his father.

Vegeta started getting annoyed. " Gohan hurry up and spar with her so we can have our battle! And boy, stop staring at me or i'll blast you.

Mirai chuckled and nodded. Gohan looked toward kaniah. "You ready?"

Kaniah nodded and they both went to the middle of the room and took a stance.

"Hey kaniah how about we just skip the warmup. I want you at fool power from the start."

Kaniah smirked "Okay but I learned some new moves." she powered up to her full ssj power."

Mirai looked shocked. "She's a super saiyan? I didn't know she was that strong."

"Hmph she was weak 2 years ago. She only got this strong because of the training gohan put her through."

Gohan turned super saiyan and waited for kaniah to attack. Kaniah didn't disappoint. She flew off and tried to kick gohan in the face. Gohan grabbed her foot and threw her to the side. kaniah landed on her feet and flew back throwing a series of punches and kicks at gohan. Gohan blocked and dodged every blow. Kaniah threw a punch for gohans face but he caught it. she tried to punch him with her other fist but he caught that too.

"Stop being so predictable kaniah. If i were an enemy your hands would've been crushed by now." Gohan then let go of her and she flew back to think of a strategy. She flew back towards gohan and threw a punch but as gohan went to grab her fist it went threw his hand. Gohan was confused until he was kicked in the back.

"Ah you used the after image technique to confuse me. Very smart kaniah."

"Thank you but i'm far from finished." kaniah flew back towards gohan. Gohan punched her in the stomach and kicked her backwards. He followed up with a upper cut to the face and he jackhammered her to the ground.

"Come on kaniah you can do better than this. Get up and fight like you mean it."

Kaniah got up and glared at gohan she shot off and threw a series of punches and kicks at gohan. None of her punches got through so she backed up and threw a powerful blast at him. He deflected it to the side, but it was just a distraction. Kaniah came out and blasted gohan with enough power to make the earth shake. Vegeta and Mirai were surprised. They didn't see that move coming, but they knew gohan would'nt be finished with one move. When the smoke cleared, gohan was standing with his arms crossed in front of him. He had burns all over his arms.

Kaniah was shocked. " How did you block that? How did you see that coming."

Gohan chuckled " that was a good move kaniah you really have improved alot, but its over. You used up to much energy in your last attack. Your power level is dropping and you can barely hold your ssj transformation."

Gohan then rushed at kaniah and delivered a series of blows finishing kaniah off with a kick to the face. Kaniah hit the ground hard and could barley stand when she got up. Gohan walked up to her and dropped out of ssj.

"You have great control over your ssj form after only just transforming a few months ago. I'm proud of you. You did great."

Kaniah dropped out of super saiyan and smiled at gohan. "Thanks gohan now go show vegeta what you can do. I want to see how much you improved as well."

Gohan nodded and looked towards vegeta. He took out a senzu bean and broke it in half. He ate half and threw Vegeta the other half. After both warriors were at full health gohan decided to speak. "If its okay with you I would like to skip the warmup." Gohan powered up to his max in ssj2.

Vegeta smirked "Very well. I will show you the power of the saiyan prince." Vegeta powered up to his ssj2 max and flew off towards gohan.

Gohans eyes widened "WAIT STOP!"

Vegeta looked annoyed. "Whats wrong?"

"Lets go the wastelands and fight I want to go all out and I can't do that without breaking this room."

"Hmph fine lets go." Vegeta turned to the door and started walking away until gohan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mirai, kaniah grab my shoulders." Mirai and kaniah looked confused but did it anyway.

Vegeta turned to gohan. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gohan smirked " Trying out a new technique." He then instant transmissioned away and they all ended up in a wasteland.

Vegeta was surpised. "When did you learn that?"

Gohan shrugged " I seen my dad do it so many times so I tried to learn it myself. It took me a few years but I finally got it down. Now lets get this fight underway."

Gohan slipped into his demon stance and vegeta got into his saiyan stance. Gohan started off by rushing in and trying to land a blow on vegeta while dodging hits as well. Every hit that landed was like a shockwave. Gohan punched vegeta in the solar plexus doubling him over but he recovered quickly and hit gohan in the stomach with a knee. Gohan recovered and uppercutted vegeta and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Vegeta flew back and punched gohan in the face and while gohan was falling backwards, vegeta front flipped and planted both of his feet in gohans face sending him to the ground. Gohan got up quickly and flew back to vegeta and hit him in the face with a knee and punched him to the ground. Vegeta flew up to hit gohan with a kick but gohan instant transmissioned to get behind vegeta and punched him in the kidney. He then jackhammered vegeta to the ground. Vegeta got up but he didn't pursue gohan this time.

"I see you want to use tricks well I have one of my own." vegeta then charged a blast and threw it gohan as a distraction. He got behind gohan and punched him to the ground and shot ki rings at his hands and feet. Gohan pulled with all his might but he was stuck to the ground by the ki rings.

"You won't break out of those that easily." Vegeta said as he flew up really high into the sky. He flew all the way down as fast as he could and double fisted gohan in the stomach. Gohan coughed up blood. Vegeta flew back up and did the same thing again, and this time gohan closed his eyes and his hair went black.

Vegeta chuckled "Well I guess I win."

"Guess again i'm not done yet." Gohan then powered back up to ssj2 and kept powering up and pulling the rings as hard as he could.

"You won't break them so i'll just keep doing the same thing." vegeta said as he flew back up as high as he could, but when he came down gohan broke the ki rings and used the solar flare technique. Vegeta was blinded by the attack but tried to use his other senses to tell when gohan was coming, but no attack came. a few minutes later vegeta could see again and looked for gohan. Gohan was in the air with 2 hands up and a decent size ball of energy above him.

Vegeta looked shocked. " Is that the spirit bomb technique? When did he learn this move." Vegeta then flew up to stop gohan but he was too late. Gohan absorbed the energy within his body. He powered up as much as he could in his ssj2 form and his aura started turning red.

"Super Kaioken!" Yelled gohan as he flew off towards vegeta.

He hit vegeta with a punch to the face and zipped behind him with super speed and kicked him in the back. He then kicked vegeta in the stomach and punched him down making his own crater. Vegeta's body was in pain and he knew he wouldn't win if he didn't use the rest of his power in one last blast. Vegeta got up and charged up his blast.

"THIS WILL END NOW! FINALLLLLL FLASHHHHHHHH!"

"FINAL MASENKO CANNON!"

Both blast met in the middle but vegetas was being pushed back. Vegeta then let everything out and pushed all his energy in the attack. The beam was pushing towards gohan until gohan let all his energy out too and overwhelmed vegeta. The blast hit vegeta and he was knocked unconcious. Gohan dropped out of ssj2 and limped over to kaniah and mirai

"Hey mirai can you grab vegeta i'm a little banged up."

"Sure no problem gohan, do you have any more senzu beans on you."

"No but there are some in the medical wing back at capsule corps. Just grab vegeta and come grab my shoulder i'll instant transmission us back."

Mirai did what gohan said and kaniah grabbed his other shoulder. Gohan IT'd them back to capsule corp gravity room.

Gohan got up. "Alright lets go to the medical wing." Gohan started walking but fell after a few steps. Kaniah ran to gohan and put his arm around her shoulders to prop him up.

"Come on gohan i'll help you to medical wing." kaniah said as all four left the GR.

(With Bulma)

Bulma with the help of Zangya gave a tour to the rest of the students while the saiyans sparred. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yet. Videl and lime did ask why gohan, mirai, and kaniah hasn't been back yet but bulma told them they were busy with vegeta. Right now they were all eating dinner in the kitchen by the help of bulma's special machine. The machine copys any recipe you enter and makes the food to your request. Trunks and vegeta love this device since it means they won't have to eat bulmas cooking. While they were eating Videl was talking to erasa lime and zangya.

"When do you think the other 3 will show up." Erasa asked

Videl frowned "I don't know but I think they're up to something."

Zangya looked at videl. "They're just training. You know we all do martial arts, so they'll be back soon.

Just as zangya said that, Kaniah came in holding gohan up and mirai was carrying vegeta over his shoulder. All the students were starring at the four. Gohan looked up and saw all the faces starring at him.

"Kanaih why are we in the kitchen." gohan asked

"Its a shortcut to the medical wing. I didn't think everyone would be in here though." she responded

They started walking through but before they could exit videl stood up.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?"

Kaniah turned gohan around " We were sparring." she said as if it was simple.

"THATS NOT SPARRING THATS KILLING YOURSELVES!"

Gohan chuckled. "We know how much we can take."

they walked out and left to go to the medical wing for some senzu beans. All the students were freaking out over what they just seen. Gohan, vegeta and mirai were shirtless with bruises, cuts, and burns everywhere. Vegeta and gohan were the worst looking out of the group. Kaniah was roughed up too but all her clothes were still intact.

A few minutes later the 4 returned with no injuries whatsoever. Videl wanted an answer and she wasn't wanted one now.

"WHAT HAPPENED? 5 MINUTES AGO YOU 4 WERE INJURED AND NOW THERES NOT A SCRATCH ON YOU."

Gohan looked towards videl. "Well thats just how good capsule corps medical wing is." He then filled his plate with an enormous amount of food. Vegeta, Mirai, and kaniah did the same but bulma stopped them before they could eat.

"Wait don't eat yet wait for goten and trunks they just came home. I sent them to wash their hands. Goten and Trunks came in not long after that and Trunks jumped on mirai while goten jumped on gohan.

"Hi daddy! Guess what, Me and Trunks were with mr. piccolo today and trained us!"

"Really? I can tell you're getting stronger. You might be able to catch me soon."

"No way daddy you're the strongest in the world no one can beat you."

Trunks then piped up "My dad can beat gohan."

"No he can't"

"Yes he can."

"No he can't"

"Yes he can."

Mirai took this time to intervene. "Uh trunks father and gohan just fought all out and gohan won so right now gohan is the strongest."

Trunks looked down but gohan put his hand on trunks head.

"Your dad is ready for the 3rd level of ssj so he might be me next time we spar. Its not always the strongest who wins so remember that trunks." gohan whispered in his ear.

Trunks smiled and vegeta smiled as well but he made sure noone heard it. "The next time we spar I WILL win not might win." Vegeta said with a smirk

Gohan smirked too but videl and the rest of the students looked shocked again for the 10th time this day.

"Did he just call you daddy? Theres no way he can be your son, you're to young to be a father of a child this old."

Goten glared at videl. "He is my daddy and i'm his son."

Videl glared back. "I don't care what you say there is no way he is your dad."

Gohan glared at videl. He didn't like anyone messing with goten. Other than the ox king goten is the only blood family he has left. "Videl, Goten is my son. A father is someone that raises, takes care of, protects, and loves their child. He may not be my son technically, but I love him and raise him as my own, so to me he's my son and to him i'm his dad."

Goten stuck his tounge out at her as she sat their speechless.

Bulma took this time to intervene. "Okay every one keep your eyes on these six. Are you ready?" The six saiyans nodded. "Okay...GO!"

When bulma said that all six saiyans started stuffing their faces. All the students were disgusted by how much and how fast the saiyans ate.

Bulma laughed. "I swear their stomachs are like black holes!"

After dinner every one went to their rooms for bed. Gohan sighed before he went to bed thinking how he could keep his secret for 6 more days.

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I'm going to make a few more stories, so the chapters on this story might be slowed a little. One story is going to be a Dbz and Marvel crossover. Gohan will be stuck in the Marvel world and his friends try to get him back to his own world. My other story start after the cell games and instead of goku dying gohan will sacrifice himself to stop cell. It will be about his adventures after he dies. The road less traveled by will still be my number 1 priority though and will try to upload a chapter once a week for it. Thanks for the reviews and Thank you for following the story.


	12. Chapter 12: Field Trip Day 2

Chapter 12: Field Trip Day 2

(In the morning)

Erasa woke up at 9am to find Videl on her laptop typing away.

"Good morning Videl. Why you up so early and on a laptop at that?

"Somethings going on here Erasa and i'm going to find out what. I'm trying to find as much information as i can on gohan, mr. briefs, kaniah, Bulma briefs husband, mr. chesnut and Zangya." Videl said as she was still typing away.

"You need to give it a rest girl. Like I know they seem a little strange, but they are pretty cool."

"They're hiding something erasa and I have to find out what it is."

"If they have secrets then you need to accept the videl. If they are our friends then they will tell us when they want to. I'm sure you have secrets that even I don't know about. You can't force them to tell anything and snooping around will only make things worse."

Videl stopped typing. "You have a point erasa, but I can't let this go. This is just too big to stop now. I already found out that Mr. chesnut entered three world martial arts tournaments. He made it to the quarter finals at age 13, and 16, but he only made it to the final 8 when he was 19."

Erasa gasped. "Wow no way no wonder he was able to beat you and sharpner with one hand."

Videl growled. "Don't remind me, but if he is so powerful why didn't he enter the last tournament. With that kind of strength he can probaly give my dad a good fight."

"Yeah you make a good point."

Videls eyes then shot wide open. "Uhhh erasa isn't gohans last name son?

Erasa looked confused. "Yeah it is why?"

Videl turned to erasa. "Theres a man named Goku Son. He was the winner of the 23rd world martial arts tournament, and he made it to the finals of the 21st, and 22nd tournament. And thats not all, he was only 12 the first time he competed. The second time he competed he was 15 and he was 18 when he won the tournament."

"Oh my gosh thats crazy, but what does that have to do with Gohan."

"Geez erasa I swear your intelligence is hit and miss, but anyway Gohan and Goku have the same last name. It also says that he got married to another tournment fighter Chi Chi right after their tournament fight."

"Awwww How romantic."

Videl sweatdropped. "Yeah if your into that kind of stuff. The last thing it says is that Goku mysteriously disappered after getting married and having a child, but it doesn't have any information on the kid. I don't know if its a boy or a girl, but i'm certain either gohans the son of goku or he's some how related to him."

Erasa then remembered the conversation she had with Zangya, Kaniah, and Gohan about their parents being deceased. "Uhhh Videl maybe you shouldn't be ..."

"I have to question him!" Videl said cutting erasa off.

"No videl wait!"

"No time Erasa I have to find Gohan." Videl said running out of the room to find gohan.

"Videl noooo! Ugh this is not going to go well."

(In Gohans Room)

Gohan laying back on his bed relaxing after taking a shower. He just came from the gravity room after a five hour workout. He was training in the Gravity room since 4am. He did his regular routine of 10,000 vertical push ups and 10,000 sit ups. He did his shadow spar and practiced his katas. He did all of this in his normal form under 500 times normal gravity. He also had his weighted arm bands and leg bands on that Piccolo made for him (Think of the training weights goku had in otherworld when he was training to come back to earth for the world martial arts tournament). Each ban weighed 1 ton to make the training as difficult as possible, and he struggled in his morning workout. Vegeta came in a hour after gohan did and was impressed with gohans training. He knew gohan was stronger than him but he wouldn't be outdone by him, so vegeta trained just as hard if not harder than gohan this morning. Mirai and kaniah joined them an hour later, but both saiyans were suprised to see gohan keeping up with them in 500 times gravity while being the only one wearing training weights. Vegeta and Mirai sparred with each other while Kaniah worked on her techniques with Gohan. Gohan was really sore and his muscles were aching after the his morning exercise. He was on his bed only wearing some spandex shorts when videl barged in.

"Gohan I have to ask you some questions about..." Videl stopped and blushed when she saw gohans body. '_Gohans body is amazing! I knew he had muscles but oh my god his body is to die for.' _Videl was snapped out of her thoughts when Gohan started speaking.

"Videl? Videl?" Gohan was waving his hand in front of her face. "I guess you like what you see." he said with a smirk.

Videl stopped staring and turned even more red. "I wasn't staring at you." she said as she crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I never said you were. I just said you must like what you see."

"Whatever I just came in here to ask you some questions."

"Okay ask away." Gohan said as he put on a his black and red gi.

"Was you father Goku Son the winner of the 23rd martial arts tournament."

Gohan froze. "How did you find that out?" he asked in a cold voice.

Videl looked shocked at the tone of voice "I sort of looked up some information about you and a few others." she replied sheepishly."

"How much did you find out?" Gohan said in the same cold voice.

Videl hesitated to answer. She was afraid of gohans reaction.

Gohan turned around and looked her in her eyes with rage burning in his. "I SAID HOW MUCH DID YOU FIND OUT!"

Videl flinched from the tone of his voice. "I found out that Goku competed in and made it to the finals at a young age at every world martial arts tournament he competed in. I also know that he won the last tournament before my dad won and that Goku mysteriously disappered after getting married to a women named chi chi and having a child. But thats all I know there wasn't much information I could find."

"MAYBE YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO FIND IT FOR A REASON. WHY WOULD YOU GO LOOKING UP INFORMATION ABOUT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gohan yelled in rage.

Videl didn't know how to respond but she didn't need to because gohan wasn't finished yet.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU GO AROUND THINKING YOU DESERVE TO KNOW EVERY SECRET ANYONE HAS, BUT WHEN SOMEONE ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT YOU WANT TO KEEP SECRET YOU TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I LOOKED UP INFORMATION ABOUT YOU THAT MADE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AND CONFRONTED YOU ABOUT IT."

Videl started getting angry. "I DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL ITS NOT LIKE I FOUND OUT ANYTHING IMPORTANT! YOU NEED TO STOP OVER REACTING. ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR FATHER DISAPPEARED ON YOU AND YOUR FAMILY.

Gohan was so angry that he was close to going super saiyan. His tail was wrapping more and more tight around his waist. Gohan was about to respond until vegeta coughed. He was standing at the door and heard everything because videl left the door opened.

"Gohan leave capsule corps now! Come back when you get control of yourself. " Vegeta ordered knowing a pissed off gohan is the worst thing that could happen right now.

Gohan left the room and started walking to the front door of capsule corps and walked off until he was far enough to fly. He flew off to the mountains to blow off some steam.

At this time Mirai emerged from the bathroom with a towl around his waist.

"I heard everything that happened and you should be ashamed of yourself videl. Looking up gohans past isn't right and you know it. I think you owe him an apology."

"He just over reacted. What I looked up wasn't anything bad. It was only his parents."

That was the final straw for Vegeta. " You stupid girl! You want the truth so bad then so be it. Both his parents are dead! They both died when he was 11 and he's been raising goten since he was born on his own. You bringing up his parents only brought back painful memories and feelings that the boy has gone through and now thanks to you I have to calm him down. Next time don't be so anxious about questions you have because you might not get the answer you want." Vegeta walked away and left to find gohan. As he was walking out of capsule corp, kaniah and zangya ran into gohans room.

Videl had tears welling up in her eyes. Zangya saw Mirai and blushed after seeing him only in a towel, but kaniah walked up to videl and grabbed her by her shirt.

Where's gohan? What did you do to him?" She asked with rage in her voice.

Videl looked down not wanting to explain looking up information on gohan. Kaniah shook videl.

"What happened to Gohan! Tell me now!"

Mirai took this time to speak up. "Videl looked up information on Gohan and confronted him about it. She brought up his parents and his father leaving. You might want to go catch up to him. You're one of the only ones who can calm an enraged gohan."

Kaniah nodded and left to find gohan. Videl walked out to go to her room. Zangya was still blushing and trying not to look at Mirai. "I uhh... I'm going to go wake up goten and get him ready for the day."

"Hold on Zangya i'll join you. Just let me get dressed first."

Zangya nodded and stepped out of the room to give mirai some privacy. After he was dressed they went off to wake up the boys.

Mirai was trying to start a conversation with Zangya, but didn't know how to start.

"So if you don't mind me asking what race are you?"

"I'm a Hera.

"So what did you do before you met Gohan and how did you and Gohan meet?

"Well I was a space pirate working for Bojack. He was a cruel and powerful leader. He killed for fun and attacked anyone who could be a threat to him. Thats how we came across Gohan. Bojack wanted to find him because he saw his powerlevel on our radar from galaxies away, but he couldn't tell that Gohan was much stronger than him. We found and attacked Gohan, but he was too strong. He found out that Bojack kills his own team mates if they can't serve purpose and tried to get make a deal with Bojack."

"Make a deal with the enemy? That doesn't sound like Gohan." Mirai said confused.

"Well he told Bojack that they should fight one on one and if Gohan won then he would have to release me and my team mates at that time so we wouldn't have to serve under him. While he was distracted my team mates got the better of Gohan with an energy binding technique that saps you of your energy. I decided to help Gohan because I didn't want to serve under Bojack anymore. To make a long story short Bojack beat me to near death and I went unconcious. When I woke up I was in Gohans space ship and we were flying towards earth, and he told me I coul live with him."

"So do you and Gohan have a thing going on or something? Mirai asked

Zangya blushed. "I use to like him, but Kaniah likes him too. He's the only saiyan left thats her age, so I don't think i'll get in between them. And he's 16 and according by earth years i'm 21. I think I should find someone my own age."

Mirai looked suprised. "Wait if you're 21 then why are you pretending to be 16 and going to high school?"

"I didn't want to be home by myself and I wanted to experience earth schools. So why are you a teacher?"

"Well I never had a chance to be anything I wanted to be in my world, and I thought teaching would be fun for a while. It might not last long though. I can just get a job here like Gohan."

"I don't mean to pry, but how old are you Mirai ?" Zangya asked

"Oh well i'm 24. Why do you ask?"

Zangya blushed a little and started stuttering. "Oh...uh ...no reason I just...uhh was trying to know more about you. So how are you adjusting to this timeline."

"I'm adusting well. Its alot different from my time though. Its definitely better here. It was just so much destruction and death in my time and the all the friends and family I had their died. I know I have mom and Gohan in this timeline, but they weren't the same ones I grew up with and grew close to."

"Well I know Gohans glad that your're here. He finally has another male friend. All he hangs out with is the same 2 girls and goten all the time."

Mirai chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway why didn't you go with Kaniah to try to help Gohan?

Zangya smirked. I can ask you the same thing."

Mirai blushed and turned his head. "Good point. Gohans alot stronger than he was 5 years ago. I was training with him this morning and he's even more rigorous with training than my father. Why does he push himself so hard and so much?"

Zangya sighed "Well he said he doesn't want Goten to turn out like him. He wants to be able to take on any threat that comes to earth without Goten having to get involved. He wants Goten to have a normal childhood. Goten is his numer one priority in life right now."

"I noticed the bond those two have. I also noticed that Goten calls him dad. Does he know that they're just brothers?"

Zangya smiled. "Yeah he knows. Gohan explained it to him before, but Goten insist on calling him dad. I think its cute."

"Gohan seems to have some resentment for Goku. Gohan explained his reasoning for that too me in the room last night and I have to say Gohan is right on alot of facts. Trust me I wanted to blast Goku myself when he gave Cell a senzu bean before Gohan fought him, but even though Gohan has legitement reasons to resent Goku I still think Gohan should focus on the things Goku did right instead of what he did wrong. Thinking on the negatives only makes everything worse.

Zangya nodded. "You have a good point, but ultimately its between Gohan and his father , so no one else has a say in it."

Mirai winced "Ouch that was rough!"

"Well the truth is the truth."

They both started laughing and continued to walk around talking forgetting all about going to wake up Goten and Trunks.

In the mountains gohan was ticked off. Mountain pieces were everywhere as gohan was blowing everything away. He was already in his super saiyan form and he was pissed off. All the z fighters could sense him and the angry feeling coming off of him. They also sensed vegeta and piccolo heading to his direction.

(With Tien and Chioutzu)

"Well it looks like someone pissed gohan off. This can be some good training. You coming along chioutzu?" tien said

No I think i'll just stay here" chioutzu said. Then Tien blasted off in the sky.

(With yamcha)

"Hey Puar do you mind handing me the... Oh no not again." sighed yamcha.

"Whats wrong yamcha?" Puar asked worridly.

"Its Gohan! His energy is sky rocketing and I can feel his anger radiatiing from here. It looks like most of the gang is heading out there so there is no reason for me to go."

"But yamcha they could use your help."

"Oh come on Puar I haven't trained in years, so i'm too rusty. I gave up fighting anyway so there is no need for me to go. Besides Gohan would just Beat me senseless and I like not having my bones broken."

"Oh come on Yamcha you never know if Zangya will be there or not."

Yamcha had hearts in his eyes. "I'll see ya later Puar don't wait up." Yamcha blasted off in the sky to find gohan.

Puar sighed "I hope he gives up on Zangya soon. Its sad to say, but he has no chance with her.

(At capsule corps with krillin)

Krillin was sitting in his room watching tv when he felt everyones power level going to gohans. _'Man should I go help them or should I stay here. If I don't go then everyone will think of me as a coward, but a pissed off gohan is not someone I want to fight. Ughh what do I do? Wait is that...Yamcha! Oh no if Yamcha is going then i'll be a laughing stock if I don't go. Ugh I can't believe this is normal in my life.' _Krillin got up to walk out the room, but mr. shin stopped him.

"Oh mr. chesnut are you heading out?"

"Huh oh yeah Bulma wants me to run a few errands for her so I should be back in a couple of hours. You and mr. briefs should be able to handle the kids right?" krillin responded

"Yeah we can handle it ourselves for a while. Be safe and return soon mr. chesnut." Mr. shin said falling for krillins lie.

"Sure thing Shin. Good luck with the students." Krillin then left the room and capsule corps to find Gohan.

Gohan was still blowing stuff up when Vegeta got there.

"Oh my it looks like you're fired up. Why don't you take out your fustrations on me boy!" Vegeta burst into super saiyan and launched himself at gohan. He flew in with a kick but gohan dodged it and punched vegeta into a mountain. Vegeta flew out and landed a punch on gohans face but it barely fazed him. Gohan responded by punching vegeta in the stomach doubling over and kicked him to the ground. When Vegeta got up he spat out blood.

"Damn it all. I forget how much stronger he is when he's pissed off. I don't want to go the next level until he does, so i'll just have to fight harder."

Vegeta flew up and punched gohan with as much strength as he could in the stomach. He followed up with knee to the face and roundhouse kick to the head. Gohan flew back like he wasn't effected at all and kicked vegeta with tremendous force sending him through another mountain. Before Vegeta flew back Piccolo came in on Gohans blind side and kicked Gohan too the ground.

"That was a cheap shot namek he wasn't even looking and who told you to interfere in my battle." Vegeta said as he flew back.

"Hmph well it was looking pretty one sided to me, so I decided to join the fun."

Gohan jumped up and flew towards Piccolo, but before he got there he was blasted out of the sky with a blast from Tien and Yamcha.

"Hey we made it just in time." Yamcha said

"Yeah this will be excellent training." tien replied.

Krillin then flew in. "Hey guys what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet krillin. It's just getting started." Piccolo said.

"Hey! This is my fight. What are you weaklings doing here?" Vegeta said annoyed with the z fighters.

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun Vegeta. Besides you fight with him all the time." Tien replied.

Gohan looked up at everyone still talking. " HEY ARE WE TALKING OR ARE WE FIGHTING! THE LAST ONE STANDING WINS! ALL OF YOU AGAINST ME."

Gohan flew in and blasted yamcha out of the sky. He then kicked Tien into the ground. Krillin came from behind and kicked at Gohan. Gohan grabbed his foot and threw him at vegeta. Vegeta blasted krillin out of his way and flew in at Gohan. He landed a punch on Gohans face sending him backwards while Piccolo blasted him down to the ground. Gohan flew back up and punched Piccolo in the stomach doubling him over. He then moved out of the way when he sensed Vegeta coming from behind. Gohan threw a blast at Vegeta and rushed in to attack him. He headbutted Vegeta and kicked him away. Before Gohan could continue his assult Tien flew in and punched Gohan. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Gohan, but Gohan dodged all of them then flew down lower to avoid a kick from Piccolo. Krillin came from behind and kicked him in the back while Yamcha blasted him with a kamehameha wave. When Gohan got up he was met with a punch from Vegeta. Gohan was getting more and more enraged with every hit and came up with an idea. He transformed into super saiyan 2 and performed the multi form technique. Now there are 2 Gohans. One to fight Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, and one to fight Piccolo and Vegeta.

(At Capsule Corps)

Videl ran to her room, locked her door, and ran to her bed. She buried her head under her pillow. Erasa came out of the bathroom and was suprised to see Videl there.

"Whats up V did you get any of the answers you wanted."

"I got answers alright, but I kind of made Gohan mad." Videl muffled from under her pillow.

"I tried to tell you not to go, but you just ignored me. I knew this wouln't have ended well. So what happened?"

"He confessed to being the son of Goku, but he got really mad about it. He was yelling, I yelled back and said something I should have."

"What did you say V?"

"I told him its not my fault that his dad left him, so don't get mad at me." Videl said ashamed.

"Videl how could you do that. His parents are dead!" Erasa screamed.

"I didn't know Erasa if I did I wouldn't have said it. Wait a minute how did you know that Erasa?"

"It came up in conversation before."

"And you didn't tell me!" Videl said enraged

"I promised them not to. Gohan didn't want you to know because he doesn't trust you, so don't get mad at me its your own fault. I told you to act like a friend to him and try to get to know him, but instead you argue with him and fight Kaniah! You always talk about how they're hiding something, but in reality everyone is hiding something that they don't want others to know. I'm sure you have plenty of stuff you never told anyone and you expect for them to tell you their whole life story! You're being a total hypocrit and if you're going to keep acting like this then I don't want to be around you!"

Erasa walked out the room leaving a shocked Videl. Videl put her head back under the pillow and a few tears came out from losing her best friend.

(Gohan Piccolo and Vegeta)

The Gohan that went after Piccolo and Vegeta punched vegeta sending him flying. He threw a kick at Piccolo, but he dodged it and threw a kick at Gohan. Gohan moved to the left and blasted him with a Masenko blast. Vegeta came flying back in and was knocked aside with a kick. Vegeta blasted into super saiyan 2. He launched his way towards gohan and kicked him backwards. Vegeta continued his assult with an aimed kick to the chest but gohan blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him. He backflipped and shot a ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected it, but he wasn't ready for the elbow to the jaw that gohan delivered. Vegeta punched him in the jaw, but Gohan retaliated with a kick to the chin. Vegeta reeled back and threw a jab to the jaw. After his hit connected Gohan punched him in the stomach. They both backflipped away and flew forward punching each other in the face at the same time. They flew backwards and stood their ground having a good old fashioned stare down.

"If you are able to keep up with me so easily after having only half of your power in this body then you were holding back during our spar yesterday weren't you."

Gohan didn't answer he just slid into the saiyan stance. Vegeta did the same, but before they could carry on with their battle piccolo came charging in with a kick from the sky. Gohan jumped up into the air staying afloat. Piccolo charged him with a flurry of punches and kicks, but gohan blocked all of them. Vegeta flew up and threw a kick at the back of gohans head while piccolo tried punching the front of gohans head. Gohan dodged the attack and drop kicked vegeta out of the air. He turned around with a roundhouse kick and hit piccolo. He then grabbed Piccolos leg and threw him into vegeta while he was still on the ground. He charged up his masenko and blasted piccolo and vegeta taking them out of the fight.

(Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha)

While the other Gohan went after Piccolo and Vegeta, this gohan went after the humans. This Gohan detransformed back to regular ssj. He launched himself at yamcha punching him in the solar plexus leaving him on his knees holding his stomach. Tien rushed forward and tried punch him from behind but gohan dodged it and kicked tien in the chin. Krillin was waiting for his moment and when Gohan kicked Tien away, Krillin fired a kamehameha wave. Gohan deflected the wave with ease and flew up to krillin headbutting him as hard as he could. He blasted krillin to the ground and waited for the next attack. Yamcha got up and tried his wolf fang fist attack, but gohan blocked the attack and used Yamchas spirit ball attack on him putting yamcha out of commission. Tien flew up and engaged Gohan in mid air battle. They were both throwing flurries of punches and kicks and Tien was holding his own really well against Gohan. They were going blow for blow until krillin came and hammered Gohan from above. While Gohan was falling Tien used his Tri beam cannon and Gohan fell to the earth creating a very large crater. Gohan flew out of the crater with a blast all ready charged up and blasted tien in the face at point blank force from the blast nearly knocked Tien out cold, but Gohan wasn't finished yet. He sent many smaller blast at tien until he was in a crater of his own keeping him out of the fight. Gohan looked at his last opponent Krillin. Krillin was shaking out of fear but sucked it up and charged headfirst. Gohan was expecting an attack but at the last second krillin pulled up and flew into the sky. Gohan gave chase to a fleeing Krillin. Krillin turned around and used the solar flare technique. Gohan stopped flying and concentrated on his senses. Krillin flew at Gohan trying to finish him while he could't see, but every hit krillin threw, Gohan blocked or dodged. He punched krillin in the stomach multiple times and finished it with a blow to the head. Krillin fell to the ground defeated.

Gohan then rejoined himself and turned back to normal. He sat on the ground and decided to wait for everyone to get up. He was stuck in his own thoughts until Kaniah shook him out of them.

"Nice perfomance gohan. I didn't expect you to knock everyone out."

"I didn't expect you to watch instead of joining in Kaniah."

"Well you were looking pretty angry and out for blood, so I decided to play it smart and wait for you to cool off a bit. So why did you get so angry. I never seen you get like this because someone mentioned your parents."

"It was the fact that Videl actually tried looking me up information about me. She actually was trying to look up Information about you and Zangya as well, but she just happened to find me out first. I tried so hard to make sure there were no files of us anywhere. I never thought she would find my fathers old history and put two and two together to find out I was his son. And what makes it worse is the fact that everything that she found out about him had to do with martial arts. Thats all he's known for is how great of a fighter he is."

"Its going to be okay gohan, but why did you try to hide files of us." Kaniah asked

"Well this world isn't like other planets. If they found out we were aliens they would try to capture us and disect us. We would never live in peace and if videl keeps digging up information its likely she could find out Vegeta and Mirai were at the cell games along with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. She could expose us. I don't know what I would do if people found out about us because of her. Gotens life would change the most and I would not stand for anyone that threatens his way of life. If they found out the truth we wouln't be able to have fun and live the way we do now, but like I said what really sent me over the top was when she said its not her fault that my father disappeared on my family. It made me relive the ending of the cell games again when my father died. It made me relive my mother dying right in front of me. I made me relive my father saying he didn't want to return and my mothers tears I had to see. I watched the downfall of my mother. She wouldn't eat, sleep, and she cried all the time. Thats why I was so mad. Its my fault my dad died, and its my fault that my mother is gone. I gave that bastard the excuse to leave his family and responsibilities, so if i'm to be mad at anyone it should be myself." Gohan had tears coming down his face as he was speaking. Kaniah grabbed gohan into a hug and spoke to him calmly.

"Gohan you aren't to blame for whats happen. If anything your father is to blame for sending an 11 year old out there to fight cell. Your parents may be gone but don't blame yourself. Everyone has to leave this world someday, so its not your fault. Your parents were just ready to leave and theres nothing nobody can do about it. I hope my parents made it to otherworld."

Gohan wiped his tears away and began to think. _' I'm sitting here crying about my parents and her parents were killed too. Maybe I can do something to show my appreciation for Kaniah and Zangya.' _Gohan then snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey Kaniah I just want to say thank you for being here and cheering me up when I needed it most. You and Zangya are always there for me. I don't deserve friends as good as you two."

"You're the one who saved us when broly attacked and you gave both of us homes without even knowing us. We don't deserve a friend like you Gohan."

Gohan smiled and stood up. "I have something I have to take care of today, so tell bulma I won't be coming back to capsule corps until later tonight."

Kaniah looked confused. "Sure Gohan, but where are you going? Can I come along?

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry but, I would much rather do this alone. As for what i'm doing, you'll find out eventually." Gohan flew off.

While Gohan started his mission, Kaniah was waiting for everyone to wake up. First to get up was Krillin.

"Oh man wheres the truck that hit me?" Krillin said while rubbing his sore head.

"I think its more like a planet that hit me." Tien said while standing.

"I haven't been this sore in a while." yamcha said while walking to the group.

"Well that was a fun workout. It looks like I have to train even harder just to keep up." Piccolo said.

"Like a namek can keep up with a saiyan." Vegeta replied."Where is that boy anyway? I have some words for him!"

Kaniah sighed. "He's gone. He said he had something to take care of, and he wanted to do it on his own."

Piccolo looked interested. "I wonder what he's doing."

Kaniah crossed her arms. "whatever it is he didn't want me to come along with him."

Vegeta snorted "You're a saiyan get over it. Did he say how long he would be?"

"He said he would be back tonight."

"Okay then i'm going back home. You need to get back to your class girl. I will not have the woman yelling at me!"Vegeta then flew off.

"Come on krillin we have to go back to the class at capsule corps. You're a teacher you can't blow off your responsibilities. What would 18 say." Kaniah the last part with a smirk.

"Uhhhh she wouldn't be happy. Well lets go!" Krillin said as the blasted off to capsule corps.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you two around." Yamcha said as he left.

Tien looked at piccolo and smirked. " You know Piccolo I don't think we ever had a chance to spar with each other. I wonder who would win."

Piccolo smirked back. "If thats a challenge then I accept." Piccolo got into a stance along with Tien. They raced off towards each other for a battle they wouldn't forget.

(With Gohan)

Gohan was at his house. He grabbed his credit card and blasted off to satan city. He landed in an alley to avoid suspicion. He was walking out of the alley when he heard a scream. He ran over to where he heard the scream and found five men surrounding a woman.

"Hey no need to scream this will all be over quick." one of the men said to the woman.

The woman looked terrfied. She knew what they wanted and she knew their was no escape. Just then Gohan came behind the gang of five men.

"You know it makes me sick to see people like you! If you don't want to be put in the hospital i advise you all to leave this woman alone. I'm only telling you once." Gohan said in a cold voice.

"You don't scare us kid now go before we hurt you." the leader said.

Gohan smirked. "Wrong choice!" Gohan ran forward and punched the man in the jaw breaking it on contact. He was on the ground screaming. Gohan kicked another man breaking at least 3 of his ribs. The remaing 3 men rushed at Gohan, but he grabbed on of the thugs arm and snapped it. He kicked another thugs leg breaking it and punched the last thug in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Gohan then walked over to the leader and grabbed him by the shirt.

"The next time i see you doing something like this I will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand me!" The man nodded and Gohan knocked him out with another punch to the jaw. Gohan walked over to the woman.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Gohan asked concerned.

She looked scared, but saw that Gohan only wanted to help her."I'm fine now thanks to you. I never seen anyone fight so brutal like that."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry about that. I usually don't do that, but it just pissed me off how they were going to just force themselves on you and I lost my cool for a minute. I didn't mean to scare you if I did."

They walked out of the alley and started walking towards the mall talking the whole time.

"No its okay I understand. I can tell by how you're talking and acting right now that you're a little sweet heart. Thank you for saving me my name is Vanessa by the way."

"I'm Gohan. You know you look kind of familar. You look like a girl in my class that I know."

"Oh really whats her name."

"Videl Satan."

Vanessa smiled. "Well I hope we do look alike she is my daughter after all."

Gohans jaw dropped. "You're Videl's mother! Wow I see where she gets her looks from."

Vanessa smirked. "Oh so you've been checking out my daughter?"

Gohan blushed. "Uhh no I uhhh..."

Vanessa started laughing. "I was only joking Gohan. I know she's beautiful its hard to miss."

"If only she had your attitude too instead of her fathers." Gohan grumbled.

"I guess you two butt heads alot huh?"

"Well we did get into a big argument this morning. She looked into my past and tried to find information about me that I didn't want her to know. I had every right to be angry, but I still should apologize to her. If she wasn't so pushy and rude to me then maybe I could trust her with some secrets."

"It sounds like my little Videl has a crush on you Gohan. She may act like she hates you, but I never seen or heard of her being so pushy and nosey like this towards a guy."

Gohan blushed. Vanessa then remembered something.

"Videl called me not too long ago and told me that they were having a field trip to capsule corps, so why are you here in satan city when you should be on the trip."

"I left after the argument. I'm going to get something from the mall for 2 friends thats always been there for me then i'll head back to capsule corps. Do you want to tag along? It could be good for Videl to see her mom."

Vanessa smiled "Sure but I don't how the owner of capsule corps would feel if I just came in uninvited."

"Don't worry about it. Bulma is my Godmother, so she wouldn't mind."

Vanessa nodded and they walked in the mall. Gohan then remembered something Vanessa said earlier.

"Vanessa you said that Videl called you and told you about the field trip. Does that mean that you and Hercule are not together."

"You guessed right kiddo. I left Hercule after the cell games. He turned into a totally different person after everyone believed he beat cell, but I know better. I saw him get swatted out of the ring by that monster and I know Hercule didn't have the strength to deal with him. Everyone should've known it was you who beat cell delivery boy."

Gohan froze on the spot. "How did you know?"

Vanessa smirked. "You just confirmed it. I knew the gold fighter was just the delivery boy grown up. I could tell you were him by how you fight and you look exactly like him except for the gold hair and green eyes. If those guys at the cell games didn't switch from black to blonde in an instant on the television then I would'nt even have suggested that you were the delivery boy.

"Wow you're smart. I see where Videl gets her brains from."

"You didn't think she got it from hercule did you?" Vanessa said while laughing. "Don't worry Gohan I won't tell anyone, not even my daughter. If you wanted people to know you would've been told the world. I'll respect your privacy."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Vanessa that means alot."

"Don't mention it. If things go the way I plan them too then hopefully soon you will be calling me your mother in law."

Gohan blushed again and the two walked into the mall.

Gohan spent alot of time trying to get the best thing for Kaniah and Zangya. He ended up getting a diamond necklace with a matching set of diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet for Kaniah. He bought Zangya a ruby necklace with ruby earrings and a ruby bracelet. He also got them both some new training gi's. He also got Goten and Trunks some training gi's and some toys. Vanessa was with Gohan the whole time helping him pick out things until they finally were able to leave.

"You must really care for these girls to get them all of this." Vanessa said as they were riding to capsule corps. Vanessa was driving her car and Gohan was in the passenger side.

"I do. They were my first friends. They helped me through alot and I don't know what i'd do without them."

"I don't think I ever asked, but what are your parents like?"

Gohan looked down. "My parents died 5 years ago."

Vanessa then frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel down."

"Its okay. I guess this is why I get along so much better with Kaniah and Zangya. They lost both of their parents too, so we know how each other feel and we take care of each other."

"So you all live together? How do you afford it?"

"Well I have a job at capsule corps. I'm the leader of the research and development department. I have alot more money than I can spend and Zangya is still a model even though she's taking a break right now."

"You're way more mature than I thought." Vanessa said as they were pulling into capsule corps.

"I had to be. I really never had the chance to be a kid, so being mature is kind of all I know."

They got out the car and Gohan proceeded to open the door to let them both into capsule corps. They walked in the living room and saw Bulma talking with Mirai, Zangya, Kaniah, and Erasa. Bulma saw Gohan and wanted to know who the woman with him was.

"Hey Gohan where have you been and who is your friend."

Hey Bulma this is Vanessa. I saved her from some thugs in the city and found out she's videls mother, so I asked if she wanted to spend the field trip with us. I hope thats okay with you."

"Of course it is. Videl probably needs it. She hasn't come out of the room all day." Bulma stated.

"Don't worry i'll go talk to her. Thanks for letting me stay ms. briefs." Vanessa said.

"Don't sweat it and call me Bulma." Vanessa walked off in search of Videl and Erasa led her there.

"So I decided to go shopping for my 2 best friends. Kaniah this is for you and Zangya this is for you."

Both girls opened their boxes and saw the jewlery Gohan got for them. They gasped and smiled wide.

"Thanks Gohan I love it! Kaniah said as she ran over and wrapped Gohan up in a hug.

Zangya ran over and hugged gohan too. "Its nice Gohan, but why did you do it? Whats the special occassion?"

Gohan smiled. "There is no special occasion. I just wanted to do something nice for you two since you deserve it."

Trunks and Goten walked in the room. "Did you get me something daddy?" Goten asked

"Yeah did you get us something?

"Of course squirt. You know I couldn't forget about my favorite little monsters." Goten laughed and Gohan handed them the toys and training gi's.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Goten said excitedly as he jumped on Gohan.

Just then Lime came in. "Goten you can't just leave without telling me. Oh hey Gohan I haven't seen you alot since the field trip started."

"Oh hey Lime. I guess i've been a little busy since i've been here but i'll be here for the rest of the week."

"Okay good. I've been babysitting Trunks and Goten for the past 2 days for bulma, so I could use a relaxing day tomorrow. "

"Okay I know something the five of us can do tomorrow."

Mirai looked confused. "Five?"

Gohan nodded "Yeah five. You're hanging with us too Mirai."

Mirai nodded. "Okay sounds like fun. What do you have in mind."

"You'll see."

(With Videl)

Erasa led Vanessa to Videl's bedroom.

"Well here it is ms. Vanessa. I hope you can make her feel better and get through to her that she doesn't have to know every little secret about people."

"Don't worry Erasa I know how to deal with her. Thank you for showing me the room."

Vanessa then walked into the room. "Hey Videl is everything okay."

Videl saw her mother and ran to her and hugged her. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Gohan invited me. He saved me from some thugs in Satan city today. He also told be about the argument you two had today and I have to say i'm a little disappointed."

Videl looked down. "I know I was wrong. Everyone seems to hate me now even Erasa."

"They don't hate you honey. Maybe if you stop being so suspicious of Gohan and his friends and try to befriend him you'll find out just how great he is. I hung out with him all day and I can see why you have such a big crush on him."

"MOM I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Videl yelled trying to hide her blush.

"Who are you trying to fool Videl. Its not a bad thing to like him dear. If I was his age I would be all over him."

"MOM! Stop thats embarassing. What if he heard you saying that."

"Oh calm down Videl i'm only joking around, but I think you should apologize to Gohan. Even though you were wrong Gohan still feels like he should apologize to you for the way he reacted. He's a good kid, so cut him some slack."

"I know I know. You're right, but I'm not good at apologizing. what am I suppose to say."

"You have to figure that out yourself. Gohan offered for me to stay here, so my room is on this floor. Come by if you need anything." Vanessa then walked out of the room leaving Videl to her thoughts.

"I guess I should apologize tomorrow. If my mom likes him he can't be all that bad and he saved her today."

Just then Gohan and Erasa walked into the room.

"Hey Videl I just wanted to say sorry for..."

Gohan didn't get to finishe because Videl cut him off.

"No Gohan you don't have to apologize for anything. You were right to get angry. I shouldn't of tried to look up information on you. I should've just respected you and let you tell me when you were ready. I understand if you don't want to be my friend again, but I just want to say I'm sorry. And i'm sorry to you too Erasa. I should'nt of vented my anger out at you."

"Its okay Videl I actually came here to invite you to hang out with us tomorrow. I feel bad that you stayed in the room all day because of a stupid argument. So what do you say." Gohan asked

"She would love to! Is it okay if I go to?" Erasa asked.

Gohan nodded. "Sure be ready by 10 am."

Videl cocked her head to the side. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Gohan smirked. "Don't worry you'll see." Gohan walked out of the room.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see tomorrow." Erasa said as she got into her bed.

Videl turned off the light and got into bed. "Yeah we'll see."

A/N: End of the chapter. Thanks for the views and Reviews. Be sure to check out my other 2 stories. One is called A New Chance At Life. Its about Gohan accidently being sent to Marvel world and his adventures their. My second one is called Gohan of Fairy Tail. Gohan and Cells kamehameha wave struggle creates a dimension rip and sends Gohan to earthland. He will have adventures with Natsu and the rest of the fairy tail members.


End file.
